


What Are You Going To Do To Me?

by juju0268



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juju0268/pseuds/juju0268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has his prize and he intends to enjoy her, every bit of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Belle grunted in pain as he drug her by the arm into his castle. He had asked for her to come with him forever in exchange for saving her kingdom, her people and she had accepted...but now, she wonders did she do the right thing? She didn't want to marry Gaston, didn't want to live her life as an insignificant woman locked in a tower, knitting and giving birth to little clones of her husband for the rest of her life. Instead she had decided on a moments decision to go live with a known monster, a tricky thief who steals children for their hides, who kills the innocent and who knows what else.

He doesn't look happy with his reward Belle notices as he drags her along down a corridor, where are they going? where is he taking her? She trips once, twice, but he hauls her to her feet once more, roughly, cruelly as if he has no time for a soft, timid princess. Belle wants to free her wrist, she tries to jerk out of his hand, it doesn't budge. He lets a sly grin creep up at the corner of his dark stained lips. Belle swallows hard when they at last reach a large wooden door.

He turns to her and smiles. "What is this room?" Belle asks, not recognizing the sound of her own frightened voice as she warily eyes the door.

"What would you like it to be princess?" His voice is high-pitched and he sounds like a he is asking her a trick question, there is no safe answer. If she answers the question "Is it the door out" then her people will die. She eyes the door once more before looking back at the large reptilian eyes, but they are focused on her reviling gown, her bodice is ripped slightly from her fall, the gown is tight, it is ruined, she chances an answer, hoping it is what he wants to hear.

"Is this my room?" Rumpelstiltskin laughs then, its sound is hollow, it scares her, she realizes only then that he is insane.

"Yes princess, we will call this your room." He undid the latch and swung open the door. The torches blazed to life in the room, giving her a wide view of the cubicle before her. Her eyes widened as she took a look around. He gave her arm a small sharp tug as he walked into the room before her. It looked more like some soft of torture chamber. A large stone slab lay in the middle of the smallish room. It was down under his castle, in the dungeon. Shackles lay on the slab, two at the top and two at the bottom. Belle shrank back almost curling into his back as he stepped forward, she didn't want to see anymore. She squeezed her eyes shut as small tears leaked out of the corners in silent fear.

"How do you like it so far?" Belle whimpered softly when he turned to her, she dared a peak once more as he watched her. The wall was covered with torture devices. whips and scourges. Knives and swords, all hung with delicate precision along the large cold stones that made up Dark Castle. He giggled at her expression of horror.

"Go ahead, take a look around, get yourself acquainted." His voice sent shivers down her spine, he meant her harm, he watched as she fought with herself not to try to flee from him. He could tell her every thought.

"If you run, I will catch you little fly." Belle bit her lip to the point that she tasted blood, trying not to cry or scream, she was in hell. She had chosen to take her kingdom's place in a place of torment.

Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.

"What are you going to do to me here?" She cringed at his manic laugh. Her words had sparked in him, she didn't see what was so funny as she watched him.

"Everything princess, I'm going to do everything to you. You are mine to do with what I wish, and I will have my fun." Belle stifled a cry when he lunged at her, capturing her around her waist, hauling her close. His breath was hot on her skin, she could feel his black nails scratch at the soft material of her bodice as they pulled at the rip in her gown, widening it.

She felt his greasy hands tangle in her thick hair, pulling her head back baring her throat to him. She closed her eyes and trembled violently as he bent his face toward her neck. She felt the tip of his nose, as it ran along the flesh of her throat, its cold tip breathing in her scent.

"Umm, You smell so good princess, it's been a long time since I smelled such fresh, young skin." Belle whimpered. Her body was contorted unnaturally, it hurt, but she knew better than to struggle whilst he had her in his clutches. She cried out when she felt his wet, hot tongue snake out and lick her porcelain skin. "You taste like sugar my sweet, my new favorite toy." Belle clutched at his arms in a desperate attempt to steady herself. Her legs were buckling, she was going to faint she was sure. What had she done.

His arm reached down and his strong hand gripped at her bottom, pressing her against him, she could feel every inch of his body pressed to hers. he was engorged, she could feel it. His hand squeezed at her bottom through her dress, thankfully her several layers of clothing prevented him from venturing further than he was, Belle tried to struggle away but she was pressed to tightly to him, there was no where to go but where he led. He continued to ravage her throat, sucking on the flesh as if he wished to devour her. Small strawberries formed against her white skin as he sucked the blood to the surface, marking her his own.

The smell of dirt and grim filled Belle's nostrils, she wanted to gag. His greasy hair tickled her face as he feasted on the flesh of her throat. His mouth worked its way down her collar-bone on its way to the top of her breast. Belle's grunts of protest filled his ears but he cared not as he took his fill of the beauty in his arms. He pushed her against the slab of granite in the center of the room. She gasped when he pushed back on it. Belle fell back, her flawless skin scraping against the surface.

She dared not fight as his hand clasped loosely around her bruised throat. She whimpered as he gently pushed against her, bidding her to lay back, she was helpless to anything other than obey as she eased her back against the cold bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now we can do this one of two ways Princess" his voice sounded serious, as if he were actually giving her a choice in the matter.

"You can work with me and we can get the worst part over as quickly as possible, or..." Belle could feel tears prick at the corner of her eyes. He had told her father that he wanted a caretaker, not a guinea pig for his experiments. She tried not to cry, not to let him see her fear. He held out his hand to her as she lay on her back, the chill of the rock seeping through the silk of her gown, penetrating the flesh of her back making her tremble.

"Of course there is the other way, where I make you, but I don't think we want that now do we?" He acted as if he were thinking it over for her then he giggled, a high-pitched chilling thing, "Well, I might like it but I doubt you'd enjoy a minute of it, seeing you squirm and scream would be quite an interesting sight to see...in fact..." Belle cut in before her choice was ripped from her.

"NO, I,I can obey, Please, I promised to go with you, to do as you say, I just...Please, tell me what you are going to do." Her lip and chin quivered with her fear. She tried desperately not to give in to the blinding fear. She placed her hand in his outstretched one. He smiled as he placed it in the manacle above her head and walked to the other side and proceeded to do the same with the other. Belle pulled at the chains to test to see just how far they would let her go, not far. She sniffed away the tears, she jumped when she felt his cold fingers wrap around her ankle. He removed her shoe, before clamping the iron shackle around it. he stood at her feet and watched her, his large eyes did not look kind, she could see the workings of his distorted mind behind those cold eyes as he took her appendage in his hand, removing the shoe from her delicate foot and tossing it over his shoulder like discarded trash. Roughly he pulled apart her legs and fastened the shackle around her flesh.

He proceeded to circle the table, inspecting his patient , like a mad scientist deciding where to begin.

"I think we can start with the blood," His voice ran like ice water in her veins. Belle jumped in fear as he snapped his fingers and a table appeared beside her head. It was covered with a fine white linen which he quickly stripped away reveling a vast array of needles, syringes and various other tools that made Belle whimper, none if it looked pleasant. She struggled weakly, wishing she had thought about her deal harder before accepting, maybe it would have been easier for her to have married Gaston and accepted her life rather than become the plaything of this monster.

Rumpelstiltskin ran his hand almost lovingly over the tray, his fingers lightly touching each device as if he were making a decision of what he would start with first. Several viles lay on the tray, each corked and ready, waiting for their turn to be useful, collecting his work . Belle watched with large eyes full of silent terror as he picked up a syringe and fitted a rather large needle onto it. He laid it back on the table and picked up a small knife before he turned to her.

Belle jerked on her restraints, knowing full well that it was of no use, she buried her head in the side of her arm and let out a frightened cry as he advanced on her and began cutting away her gown. His knife hooked into her bodice and cut it away from her small frame. The skirt was much easier to rip away as it shredded easily enough, tearing in a straight line down the middle. As the layers fell away and more of her flesh was bared to his sight Belle cried harder. Soon the chilly air of the dungeon hit her naked flesh making small chill bumps rise on her cold flesh. She lay naked and exposed before the monster, his eyes took in her slender form, bare and shackled on his work table, completely at his disposal. It was all he could do not to dance in place and clap his hands in glee.

"You really are quite lovely dearie, quite lovely, oh the things we could do you and I. It's been quite a long time since my eyes were treated to such a delicacy." His voice took on a low tone that had escaped Belle's ears before.

Belle could feel his eyes roaming over her in hunger, in anticipation, of what she unsure of. His intentions of her were not exactly clear.

She felt his hands on her thigh, she tried to jerk away from him but it did nothing to detour him. His hand slid easily up and down her thigh and calf.

"This will only hurt for a minute, but I'm sure you'll be brave for me dearie, because if you're not..." He bit his bottom lip looking to Belle like he was trying hard to stifle a giggle that was threatening to escape, "then it will be quite painful, especially if you struggle." Belle gasped when he produced the rather large syringe with a needle.

"Did you know that Royal Blood is very valuable?" Belle didn't know if he wanted her to respond or if he was actually speaking to himself as he retrieved a cotton ball and some antiseptic solution.

"Relax dearie, and lean your head back, I want my sample from your throat, if you don't mind."

"Please, don't...I can't , please don't take my blood there..." her voice dissolved into incoherent words as tears streamed down her stricken face, she begged him to stop which of course he had no intention of doing.

When his cold scaled hands touched her, Belle began to scream, her throat burned from the effort untill she saw nothing but blackness as a spell took over and she fell into a magic induced state of unconsciousness. He rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, "There, much better" He snickered to himself.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped back and took in his little prize , all tied up and completely at his disposal, how alluring she was, he thought. Her hair now damp with sweat as the curls stuck to her forehead and clung around her throat. She would remain in her perpetual dreamlike state untill he released her, but first things first, he stepped closer with his syringe.

The blood flowed a brilliant red into his syringe as his silent patient lay unaware that anything as gruesome as this was happening to her. Perhaps it was for the best for now. When Rumpelstiltskin had finished he capped off the needle and placed the syringe back on the tray. He applied pressure to Belle's throat untill the bleeding subsided with a little aid from him. He tilted his head as she let out a soft little moan in her sleep. He wiped a curl away from her face as he captured her cheek with his fingers. He stared at her face for a moment longer before his eyes roamed down her body. She was exquisite there was no doubt about it he thought, but perhaps he had done enough for one day. There would be time enough later for the other things.

With a wave of his hand her shackles fell away as he scooped her body up and carried her as if she were as light as a feather up the stairs and out of the dungeon. He continued down a corridor to a different set of rooms on the first floor of his castle and opening a door took Belle into a small room with a modest bed. He laid her down on the bed and pulled a sheet over her still sleeping form. Her hair had fallen over her eyes which he pulled away so that he could see her sleeping face once more. Indeed it had been quite some time since he had looked upon true beauty. His heart gave a gentle leap in his chest when he thought about her blood and how powerful it was. He left her then as he locked the door behind him, sliding the key carefully into his pocket. He carried his precious syringe filled with Belle's blood up to his tower in the west wing. Perhaps her blood was the key.


	3. Chapter 3

His discolored, jagged nails drummed against the table as Rumpelstiltskin's hooked beak twitched. He sniffed as he continued to read...and read...and read... He hadn't realised the hours that had ticktocked away as he poured over the ancient tombs. His dreams had confirmed it. True love was within his grasp... Or at least it would be, if he were patient, which he most definitely was not.

The evil Queen's daughter was the key...well... her step-daughter, but he didn't give one whit about that.. just a formality...a simple one, she was a royal that was all that mattered. Soft as porridge was the heart of a mortal royal. All they cared about was true wuv. Well, he cared about it too, just not in the same way...It was some of the most powerful magic...that is if he could just procure some of it, and now he had his chance, thanks to his little helper downstairs sleeping away the day in his rooms like a lazy little princess would.

His thin, gossamer hair hung around his face in untidy strings as he carefully added a drop of Belle's precious blood into his vile. A faint hissing noise could only be heard by his seasoned ears, years of black magic swirling in his veins giving him super senses, the sound letting him know that he was indeed succeeding. He smiled. Not a pleasant one, but a smile just the same, sliding up the corners of his face, distorting his sharp features into something that resembled the lonely, humble spinner he once was... But now he was a spinner of a different sort...

He could see the future. The Princess Snow White would come to him, she would be needing something from him and he needed to be ready because he needed something from her...and he would get it.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Belle's eyes fluttered, once, twice...then beemed open wide. She pawed at the sheets, her fists grabbing at the soft fabric, snatching handfuls of it in a vain attempt to escape the monster and his morbid intentions. Her brain caught up with her body as she dropped the sheets and went for her throat as she felt around for the large gash he must have made before she fell under his spell. She found none. Hardly a mark was left on her pretty white flesh that had not been soothed away by her captor. She was unaware of this of course as she sat up in the bed trying to still her rapidly beating heart and gather her wits about her.

She only then realized she was still naked. Her eyes darted around the room in search of his lanky form waiting to pounce upon her once more, she breathed a small sigh of relief to find herself for the moment alone. Belle was sure that was not to last. Other than a lingering sleepiness she felt the same, although she was sure he had taken her blood. She gathered the thin sheet around her, wrapping it tightly around her small frame to cover herself as best she could. Her face reddened thinking of his eyes roaming over her unclad form the night before. She wondered briefly if he indeed assaulted her physically while she had been unconscious but felt no sharp stab of pain between her legs which would signal an intrusion had occurred there.

Her hands wrapped firmly around the knob of the oversized door and tugged hard...nothing. She yanked on the door harder, bracing her feet and slipped as she stepped upon her make-shift gown. She staggered backwards and landed hard on her rump, her arms and legs sprawled out every which way in a very undignified manner. It was no use.

She decided a different approach, she looked around the room and spotted a window. She cast one more glance toward the large door that failed to cooperate and walked over to the window, pausing to take in her surroundings with more clarity.

The room of torture was gone, replaced with casual furnishings, a bed, simple although elegantly made. An exquisitely hand carved desk with a dainty chair to match sat beside the large gothic styled window. It's panes of glass lay in their fame a multitude of colors shown around the floor and walls as the rays of light danced through to put on a rather spectacular light show display. Sadly there seemed no obvious way to open it, except by destruction.

Another, much smaller door sat quietly on the other side of the bed and at once Belle abandoned her ideas for the window to advance on the door and discover its hidden contents. She was mildly surprised when the knob gave no resistance but her face soon fell to discover only a small chamber obviously meant for cleansing and an odd looking privy pot. Well, if he thought a luxury or two would make up for the undignified display she suffered last night, then he had another thing coming. She would rather die than use his facilties...she slammed the door loudly, the sound vibrating through the walls, making its way up to the west wing.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Rumpelstiltskin's ear drum caught the faint sound, its vibration as soft as the flapping of a butterfly's wing and surged past him as quick as a hummingbird. He turned toward the sound, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the foreign sound. She was awake...good. Time to begin again. The commodities she possessed were beyond measure. Her body held properties untold, much more than just the liquid gold that ran through her veins. Her skin, her hair...her feminine blood which was almost priceless...other body parts...All valuable, very, very valuable. He snickered under his breath as if he were afraid someone would over hear, except he cared not if anyone did, she was his to do with what he wanted...and he wanted, very much.

Then a faint sound smothered out the old one. A soft mewing it started out but as it increased a frown replaced the slick black grin.. It was crying...faint but unmistakable.

His head whipped around to look toward the door that blocked out the rest of the world so that he could remain undisturbed whilst he dabbled in his black arts. He did not like being disturbed under any circumstances and by the gods she was bothering him...he had hacked people to pieces for less. He slid his chair back so hard that it toppled to the floor as he stalked over to the door and jerked it open so hard the hinges securing it to the castle cracked.

He looked back for a brief second at the vile sitting on his table, now discarded in exchange for his little princess who at the present was fucking with his concentration. He would fix that immediately, he had very important work to do and he could ill afford her caterwauling hurting his ear canals.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Belle beat against the impervious door with her small fists. Small bruises already forming silently on her knuckles. Helpless tears rolled down her cheeks. If he meant to keep her here than so be it, she could endure anything for the sake of her kingdom but damn it, he was going to feed her and clothe her, she deserved at least that much. Her belly lurched in hunger and she was almost dancing in place in want of a chamber pot, her stubbornness had won out earlier but now the body was fighting against her will with a furious force that was soon to beat down her defences with a vengeance, not only had she lost the battle, she was quickly losing the war.

Her fist swung toward the door once more but never connected as she found herself flying through the air in an instant, the breath knocked out of her lungs with force as she landed on the bed , pinned to it as if she were sewed there by a needle and thread spun by the gods themselves. A sharp cry of pain was the only sound that escaped her lips at the door, but now all she could do was try in vain to grasp for air. She had wanted an answer from him, her new master, well she got one.

The door burst open and she could only watch with wide, frightened eyes as he entered her quarters. Her eyes being the only thing she could move as she peered as best she could. She tried in vain to shrink back as he approached, a look of self-satisfaction etched upon his sharp features. If she could have moved an inch she would have tried to scratch it off his face...that smug expression, he was nothing but a mongrel, a cruel, twisted imp.

"Ah, pardon me, but did you need something dearie? In case you were not aware I am quite busy." He stood over her, observing the sheet fashioned into a dress giving her some measure of dignity, well, he could fix that. "I'm going to let you talk in a minute and I refuse to listen to mindless chatter, I have no disposition for it you see." Belle gasped when he waved his hand over her form and she was allowed to swallow and catch her breath. Rumpelstiltskin looked only mildly irritated and a little more curious than he really should have been.

"May I at least sit up ...Please?" Even though her voice did little to hide a hint of sarcasm in her voice, Rumple considered her request, it was after all only his to consider. She belonged to him and if he felt like she should remain confined to the bed, then she would certainly have no other choice than to comply.

"You may dearie, but I feel it's in your best interests to warn you that if I hear so much as one more tear filled cry then I will appear before you before another can reach your cheek" he leaned down close to her face, his large unhuman like eyes so that she would have no doubt that he told the truth, even though he had been accused of the opposite, "and the next sound you make will be your last as I smother your royal highness, is that clear.?"

Belle shrank back in fear, knowing good and well that he meant every word he spoke. Her only response was a simple quick nod of her head. Rumpelstiltskin smiled sweetly at her, "I'm hungry if you please...sir."

Ahh, much better Rumpelstiltskin thought...good. He stepped back and waved his hand lazily at the desk and a tray appeared with an assortment of fruit and hot pork and a pot of what appeared to be tea, with little whiffs of steam rising out from under the lid. He turned back to her, "Better?" he asked. Belle nodded.

Belle decided to make one more petition, hoping he would be as hospitable with her second request as he had with the first. "If you don't mind I'd like my clothes back, or since mine were ruined I'd at least like something suitable to put on." She gave me a small but cold smile hoping he would consent quickly, but he just eyed her sheet up and down before peeling off a mad, loud cackle. He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as if her request was the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

"Dearie, we are far from done and your attire is of no consequence to me, your sheet will suffice nicely untill I once again require your services, which will be soon, so eat up, you'll be needing your strength."

Belle gasped before staring at him in astonishment, how dare he...what was she expected to do, wear a bed sheet forever? She dare no shed a tear as he watched her for fear he would make true on his promise. Her frown was reward enough for him as he leant down close to her. She turned her head not wanting to meet his eyes, but he forced her face round to meet his once more, his fingers digging into her cheek painfully.

"Your very fortunate that I allow you the sheet princess, because I don't even have to give you that, but I will out of the goodness of my little black heart." He snickered at her wince of pain as he shoved her away. "For now."

He walked to the door before turning back, "Take your fill, I'll be back quicker than you think, we have much to accomplish tonight, it's a full moon." With that he vanished leaving Belle alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle watched the place that her master had vanished for long moments, fearful that he would return. This was her life now, and she had agreed to it. She gave up her independence, her freedom and now her dignity. She gritted her teeth as her head turned toward the small door inside the room, damn him.

She slowly climbed off the bed and resigned herself to using the washing room, there was no other choice, that much was clear. Nothing was her decision any longer she thought with a sigh. With her body thanking her she came out of the small room and went over to the food that sat on the desk. There was bread and fruit at least, he could have given her slop or rotten meat. She ate her fill, only picking at the meat, pausing only to gulp down tea. It seemed like it had been an eternity since she had eaten anything, and who knew when she would get another meal.

He seemed to Belle cruel, angry and rough, he had no idea how to treat a lady, that much was obvious. She rubbed her wrists where she had been restrained. Light purple marks marred the skin from where she had tugged against the shackles.

She watched the sun slowly set through the colored glass, its beautiful lights fading in the dusk, now the room was dark except the continues burning fireplace, keeping the room warm.

She stood by the fire rubbing her shoulders, the sheet still wrapped around her. She was chilled,she wanted to be brave, brave for her people, her father, she shivered as night set in, curling around her.

"Deep in thought dearie?" Belle jumped and gasped as she whirled around, her hand to her throat. "I would have thought you not so jittery now that the first night was over, didn't break you in it seems, well, we can fix that." His off-putting giggle set her teeth on edge. He reached out his hand and Belle shyed away from it. She took a few steps back and Rumple frowned, he wasn't in the mood to accommodate her, this wasn't the time.

He snatched her wrist as she cringed away, gripping her bruised flesh, hauling her close. "You will learn to obey your master Princess and you will cooperate, is that understood?" Belle swallowed deep, she could feel the hot burn of tears threaten but she was determined not to let him see her apprehension. Her free hand gripped at the sheet which held her dignity in place. Trying to keep the fear out of her eyes she nodded.

"Well, let's get on with it. I have not forgotten my vow." She raised her chin defiantly at him as she looked him squarely in the eyes while she spoke the words, determined to stay strong in his presence no matter how frightened she was. He narrowed his eyes at her a moment before stepping back and before bowing low, Belle knew he was mocking her royalty.

Before she had time to think it through, Belle took her one and only opportunity and kicked him square in the face as hard as she could, she knew it would do her no good, but it damn sure make her feel a whole heap better, to hell with the consequences.

He staggered back a moment, knocked off his guard. He hadn't been expecting that, curious for someone who could see the future, but he never saw it coming, but oh she would pay dearly for that little stunt. Belle turned to run, where? She had no idea, she knew perfectly well, she could not escape him or his wrath but he would feel hers, even if it were for only a moment. She figured she was the only one to have given that devil a blow in over a hundred years, maybe more. He wouldn't soon forget it or who gave it too him either she suspected. There was no doubt that when she ceased to be useful that he would kill her, as he had done so many others.

She made a mad dash away from him and fell upon the door, she almost slipped and fell in her surprise that it opened for her. He wanted her to flee, he felt like a game of cat and mouse, there was always time for a little of that, he lived for it, the fear rolling off of her in waves of heat. She looked behind her, he wasn't even chasing her, where was he?

Belle found out too late, for when she turned back to see where she was going, hoping that she might happen upon a door that led to an exit she instead got knocked flat as she slammed into him.

He looked positively livid as he grabbed her up roughly by her arm, hurting it more. "Just where do you think your going dearie, and what was the meaning of that display, after I so kindly spared you the pain from last night? Not to mention fed you, which I didn't have too, well, you won't be so lucky tonight." Belle felt the tingling of magic as it coiled around her legs, making its way up her body untill it enveloped them both.

She felt her head go numb right before everything went black. Moments later her lids fluttered as she awoke on his table, once again in chains.

"You'll no longer be needing this my sweet." He jerked at her make-shift dress, pulling the fabric tightly for a moment before freeing her from it. Her body betrayed her as her breasts tightened against the chilly air. Rumpel's eyes left hers to appreciate the change in her body, he clicked his tongue in approval. She wanted to cover herself but the braces kept her hands chained to the slab in which she lay on. He picked up a small sharp knife off from upon the table and "Belle cringed.

Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes as if he were performing an ancient ritual. His mouth moved as he spoke some sort of incantation to himself. Belle could smell the change in the air, she wondered if it was some other kind of magic she detected, this had a scent, one she could not identify.

Belle was frightened that he might stab her with the knife. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. She watched in fear as he opened his eyes and she saw that they were black coals in his head instead of his reptilian orbs that they usually were. He stretched out his hand and without touching her ran his hand over the length of her body. She could feel the strange vibration radiating out from him as his hand hovered just inches from her prickled flesh. He pulled it slowly across her ribs and belly going lower. He stopped above her pelvis as if he were detecting something. She whimpered when he decided to touch her. His fingers covered her...there. Her soft curls between his fingers. She closed her eyes as his nails lightly scraped against her.

"Do you bleed?" the question caught her off guard, she opened her eyes. He was looking at her. She had a hard time concentrating with his hand placed tightly over her mound although she did not get the feeling he was there in an obtrusive manner, it was more like a scientist or a doctor might. She could feel her breath coming in heavy full drags. She fought the urge to struggle, but thought better of it. Why was he asking her that, what did that have to do with his magic. Her mind fought to remember when she bled last, she couldn't remember.

"You DO bleed don't you?" Belle nodded her head. Rumple gave her a look as if he were losing patience, she was acting as if she were a simpleton, not even being able to answer a simple question, he thought. But how could she think straight at a time such as this.

"Will it be soon," He was so matter of factly as he watched her with those black eyes, as if he were only asking her what she would like for dinner.

"I think so, I don't know. Please remove you hand from off of me, I can't..." He ran his fingers mindlessly through her hair. suddenly his knife appeared out of no where and cut off a curl or two. Belle gasped. It didn't hurt but it somehow seemed so unnatural, so perverted, but considering who it was she shouldn't have been surprised.

"I need to know the moment that you do." He spoke as he put her hair in a vial and corked it.

"What do you need that for?" Rumple's head whizzed around angrily, "What I take from you is my business and is of no concern of yours. This will be the easy part princess, what I take next will be considerably more difficult." He laid the sample on the table. before putting on a pair of gloves.

Belle watched in horror as he turned and slid upon to the table beside her. He laid a few vials down and a swab of cotton and of course that hateful knife. "What..." she wanted to know what he had planned, if she should brace herself for pain or... but her question died in her throat when he stood up, placing a boot between her legs, then another, forcing her to spread them open to accommodate him. What he was about to do Belle had no idea but she was sure she would not be enjoying it. Perhaps he now intended to rape her and she had suspected all along, or perhaps examine her, which in some ways would be worse in her mind, he still would have no consent to do either and in any case Belle would be just as violated.

He stood there between her legs and looked down at her for such a length of time that Belle thought he had slipped into a trance. His coal-black eyes searching for something, what it was she could only guess. She pulled against her chains, if her ankles were not in shackles she could have given him a kick in the shin, she would have very much liked too, the bastard. "What are you doing?" She asked finally after what seemed like forever. He gave a small jerk as if she had somehow brought him back to the world of the living.

"Shut your mouth, I didn't ask you to speak. I hear a princess's tongue is a high commodity, I might just relieve you of it if I hear one more peep out of you dearie," Belle's mouth promptly shut, knowing full well he'd like nothing better than to pull though with his threat. He looked savage and wild as he began getting down on his knees between hers. He roughly parted her thighs with his legs, to make room as he sat back on his heels between hers. Belle squirmed around, not liking the advantage he had over her, her body was on a horrible display in front of him, she was helpless against anything he wanted. She wanted to cry, to shout to plead, but it would only get her into trouble or worse, killed... He had promised.

Rumpelstiltskin took in the beautiful body that lay before him. She was without a doubt one of the most lovely women his eyes had ever lay upon. She was not going to like what he was about to do but he didn't care, her comfort was none of his concern, he didn't even know why he was even thinking about it.

Belle squeaked when he placed his cold hands upon her hip bones and squeezed. "Purity of one's body is very valuable. If penetrated at the right time, the blood can have extremely powerful effects in my line of work." Belle began to vigorously shake her head, no, he couldn't mean it. She didn't even know if he were speaking to her or just out loud. She began to struggle, her legs shaking furiously. "I'll not be standing for any theatrics dearie." He took off his gloves for a moment, "I'm only going to inspect you, and I suggest you hold still, this part doesn't hurt and if you cooperate it will only take a moment. I have to be certain what I'm after is here."

Belle began to cry, she couldn't help it, his threats be dammed. Of course she was pure, she could have told him that he didn't have to examine her, he didn't. He wanted to, he was a horrible pervert, why didn't he just get it over with. She hid her face in her arm, her violent shaking only increasing when she felt his spindly fingers on the inside of her thighs as they gave her skin a stroke before going higher to touch and part her, searching.

"I'm going to raise you up, this wont hurt if you will quit that infernal shaking and lay still. It must be done. If you're not virginal then all my work will be ruined." He tugged at her thighs untill they lay over his, Belle lay with her hips up in the air, her thighs over his own and her hidden areas on vulgar display before the most feared creature who had ever walked on the planet and he wasn't going to hurt her?

"Ah, much better" she heard him say before he touched her once more, spreading her wide.

He needed to see her hymen for himself and there it was. The tight little ring closing her off, the tell tell sign of purity. He needed it, the blood that it produced was potent. He watched her struggle not to lose control, after all a monster did have her in his grip. He could just as easily take her and be done with it. She was small and he guessed she would be unbelievable tight, a ripe little cunt for any man who entered her.

He heard her whimper softly into her arm as she hide from him as best she could. Her arm shaking slightly from her muffled cries. He reached over and picked up his vial and his knife, he needed a sample of her Maidenhead and a vial for the blood. She jumped again when he returned his attentions to her skin. With one hand he pulled her back, opening her up to him fully and made plans to cut a small incision into her Maidenhead, he stopped, this wouldn't work, no there had to be another way. Well, of course there was another way, the usual way, he snickered to himself once again. His cock twitched at the thought of it. sheathing himself in her fully would definitely have its rewards. He hadn't taken a woman in hundreds of years and judging from the way his cock hardened almost every time he lay eyes upon her it seems that his cock hadn't forgotten anything. In fact it begged for usefulness, and here she lay, ripe and ready.

Well, not exactly ready. He touched her softly, just to see what she would do. She needed to calm down, she was way to upset and he hadn't caused her a moments pain...yet.

He forgot how wonderful a woman's anatomy was too look upon. Her slender hips shivered when he had squeezed them before. She had a light dusting of hair between her legs that hid her delicate region just right. He wondered how she would react if he... Belle jumped and whimpered when she felt his fingers pinch at her, she had never been touched where he now had her. He was rolling that very tender spot between his finger and thumb and she was finding it hard to sit still for him. Was this what he had intended to do to her all along? He was toying with her...but why?

Rumple stimulated Belle for just a minute. He was enjoying it but would have never had admitted it, but his bulging pants gave him away. He smiled when he noticed her crying had faded away . She was shaking but not as much. He tweaked at her tender clit, and rubbed it between his fingers again. It was thickening up for him, against her will. He used his fingers and tickled at her opening. Belle tightened her thighs against him,what was he doing? Why? She was sure this was not what he had in mind when he started, he had a knife, he hadn't cut anything away, wasn't that what he was going to do, rip her, cut away her virginity? He had insinuated that he intended to do just that, why was he trying to provoke a response first, was it to lessen the pain, or had he changed his mind.

Belle tried to sit still, she didn't want him thinking that she was giving her consent, because she most definitely was not, she couldn't. It was not hers to give or his to take. She was to be wed to a prince, someone of royal blood. Her husband owned her body. This monster was just taking his fill. She gritted her teeth when she felt his finger push inside of her for an instant. She felt him touch something inside her...her barrier. Did he mean to pierce it with his hands? she braced for pain that never came.

Rumpelstiltskin's finger pushed against the thin barrier of her hymen, he felt her tense where only a second before she had almost bucked her hips. This was not meant for a monster to take, but he had her now, he was her owner and in a sence her husband, for she would never have one. She was his... Her virginity was his and he could do with it as he pleased.

Belle cried out when he pierced her...hard. She felt him tear into her with his first two fingers, stretching her wide. Her blood on his fingers as he removed them. He listened to her cry and whimper as her body shook with her sobs. He collected the blood into his vials, trying to catch every bit. He spotted a drop of her precious blood on his pants. He had the strangest urge to put it into his mouth, to taste it as he wiped it from his clothing, holding it close, inspecting it, but that was dangerous. Ingesting the blood of a woman, especially a virgin made a man lust incessantly after her. He wiped it away, It was done. He didn't care that she was in pain, that he had hurt her he told himself. To prove it he would fuck her. She lay there, shaking and sobbing with her eyes hidden, her body in pain from his intrusion.

His cock wholeheartedly agreed with his mind, fucking her now seemed like a good idea, he could if he wanted, no one would care but her and what she thought didn't matter. What he had just done would have been the equivalent of rape anyway. He began to undo his lacing that held his leather breeches closed. She would feel so tight and wet and her blood would provide all the lubrication he would need, He probably wouldn't hold on very long, but he didn't care, this wasn't for anyone's pleasure but his own. His nails scratched at the leather, he would tear it off if necessary. He felt like he wouldn't be able to breathe untill he was inside of her.

Belle felt him struggling, she knew what he intended to do to her now. She knew what he had done was only the beginning. She raised her face from the sanctuary of her arm to meet his eyes. Her silent plea caught his attention. He stopped his frantic digging at the lacing of his clothes, stopped when he looked into her fathomless depths, the silent tears dripping off her chin and he knew... he was truly a monster, he would never be able to take back what he now meant to do.

He held off, why he couldn't answer. He just backed away. Was he losing his nerve? Was he that much of a coward that a young innocent girl just got the best of him...it seemed that way.

Once a coward, always a coward it seemed. He climbed down from the table and collected his vials, maybe later he lied to himself.

"Seems we are done for the night. You fared well." With a wave of his hand she was once again free. Belle tried to sit up but she shook so hard that it was difficult. Her arms and legs felt numb as if the circulation had been cut off too long, the feeling of pins pricking her flesh where the blood tried to revive almost made her wince in pain worse than what he had done to her body.

She wondered now that he had pierced her, was she no longer a virgin? She didn't honestly know and wasn't about to ask him. "It's time for you to go back to your room untill you are needed again." His voice sounded so cold and inhuman to her ears. She nodded her head silently. Her fingers gripping the side of the stone table, her nails scrapping against the surface. Silent tears ran down her cheeks, she didn't care, he had promised to kill her, she almost wished he would. Was this all she had become? Death was a better friend, She wanted to die in comparison to a life such as the one that lay before her. She just hoped that he would hold up his end of the bargain and not let her kingdom fall into peril after she had expired. She looked up at him.

"When you are done with me, will you kill me then?" Rumpelstiltskin looked up, what ever did she mean?

"When I what? I have no immediate plans to kill you, you are too valuable and i don't throw my things away so easily, that is unless you start to irritate me further." Belle was not falling for it no longer. He had held back from the worst kind of torture that she could think of, why?

"Why did you stop?" Rumpel had no time for these infernal questions, he asked the questions around here, not answered them to a stupid girl.

"That is exactly the kind of question that will get you killed dearie, I suggest you go now to your room that I have bestowed most graciously to you and get some rest. Tomorrow night will come swiftly and so will I."

"I'm not afraid to die, in fact I welcome it, it is preferable than a life here with you. So go ahead." Her voice sounded hollow but her defiance was getting on his nerves. He drew back his hand and slapped her hard across the face. Belle cried out as her hand went to her abused cheek.

"Do you welcome pain as well. It would seem not. In the future don't speak unless spoken too." Rumpel cleared his throat, his hand in a fist at his side. "Now get up and walk, I have no intention of carrying you, you're not an invalid you can make it." Belle got down off the table on shaky bare feet. Her body bare. She looked around for her only covering but she couldn't find it. What was the use, she wouldn't need it much longer. Belle planned to take her own life, she would not let him drain it from her completely, she might not have control over anything else, but she had control over this.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews on this piece. The good ones and the not so good ones. I love to read people's opinions even if they aren't popular ones. I try not to take them to heart because everyone gets to express their opinion on fanfiction. Some people don't like my work, that's alright. For some reason this is a very controversial piece, so I understand. It's funny how they keep right on reading it though. I know that sometimes my grammar sucks. I try very hard to keep it as good as I can, I have dyslexic fingers and have trouble keeping things straight, but I'm working on it. It can hinder me though. Thank you for reading and reviewing, and overlooking my mistakes. I really do try and I really do have trouble with keeping my letters straight, it's a writer's worst nightmare.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Belle felt numb, she could feel a trickle of blood on her thigh, she didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Get in there and get cleaned up and I might just treat you to food tonight, even though you don't deserve any after what you did earlier." Belle didn't react to his voice. In fact she was determined not to do anything anymore. She could think of nothing except release from the pain of living, she had given up. She only hoped that he would honor their deal to save her kingdom. She had promised to stay with him forever, well, no one specified how long that forever might actually be.

He closed the door behind her. He hadn't even bothered to leave her any covering, it would be a cold night. Dejected, Belle walked into the bathing room, she looked around for anything that might serve for what she had in mind... Nothing. She would have liked to have had a hot bath, but she refused, anything that he wanted would have to be forced upon her, she refused to do anything he commanded. She had said she would go with him, she had never promised to be submissive and good, never questioning a thing, to hell with what he wanted.

She noticed that a pitcher of water stood on the basin beside a bowl, guess there was no harm in washing off her face. She splashed water on her skin, it felt refreshing, She felt dirty and used. She was still in pain, it burned unbearably between her legs where he had hurt her. She walked back into the main room to find a tray of food and drink waiting. So the bastard expected her to eat. well, he had another thing coming, no matter how hungry she became she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of her obeying anything he commanded of her.

She turned to go lay down on the bed, she ached all over, her wrists were bruised, the marks becoming more pronounced on her skin, that was when she saw the other gift he had left, a small white shift, lying there. So he caved in and provided her with some sort of covering did he? She started to rip it into shreds but thought better of it. Instead she pulled it on over her head, anything was better than nothing.

How she wished for her father and the comforts of her own room. Her nurse maid or anyone was preferable to the overwhelming silence and the dread of nothing to look forward to but the monsters return to torture her further. She curled her body up on the bed, she rubbed her eyes, feeling dirty and tired.

"Why haven't you bathed, you smell of filth and blood." Belle opened her eyes, still blurry with sleep to see Rumpelstiltskin standing over her with a look of displeasure on his face.

"I see you didn't eat anything as well, you will do as I say girl or face the consequences, now get in the bath, I command it." Belle bolted out of the bed, she knew that her actions would most likely result in a beating but she would not be bullied one more minute.

"I'm sick of your demands. You'll just have to kill me, I'll not be obeying you, I don't care what you do." she closed her eyes and cringed away from him,expecting a blow that never came. Rumpelstiltskin could feel his blood boiling as he watched her defy him. He didn't like anyone telling him anything. So she wouldn't bathe and she wouldn't eat would she? Well he could fix that. He would not have a spoiled rotten princess telling him what she would and would not be obeying. He snatched her up by the arm and proceeded to drag her by force out of the room.

When he didn't take her to the room she so dreaded she tried to keep up instead of fighting him. He was still walking too fast as she stumbled after him, his grip digging into her skin. "Your hurting my arm" Belle begged, "I know how to walk, let me go and I can follow but you're hurting me."

"I'm out of patience with you Princess and I doubt you'll want to follow me where I'm going seeing how you refuse to obey me." He rounded the corner and stopped at a door. Belle looked around trying to map out where she was in her brain, she hadn't seen this part of his castle before.

"What is in there, another room of torture?" Rumpel huffed a sarcastic chuckle.

"I haven't even begun to torture you yet, but that can be arranged." He had about enough of her smart mouth as he kicked open the door and pulled her into the room. Belle saw a large box standing straight up in the middle of the room, she had never seen something so strange. He pulled her toward it as she began to realize he meant to put her in the large rectangle enclosure, to her it looked like a coffin standing on it's end, she began struggling against him but it was no use.

"I'm not getting in there, I won't be able to breathe, no." Rumple took a hold of a handle on the side of the tall contraption and opened a door that didn't look as if it had been there a moment before. It wasn't very big inside Belle dug her feet into the ground trying to keep herself from being forced into the box.

"Get your ass in there now, it's not to kill you, I could have done that with a thought if I wanted you dead." Belle let out a scream as Rumpelstiltskin shoved her in kicking and screaming, but in she went whether she was ready or not. He slammed the door which she promptly began beating on.

"What is this thing, I demand you let me out of here this instant. AAHHH!"

Warm water came shooting out of nowhere, soaking Belle through and through. She spit and sputtered as she tried to fight off the onslaught of water but she could move to any spot inside the box to escape her fate, she would be getting a bath whether she wanted one or not. Her shift was soaked, so much for clothes. With any shred of dignity gone, Belle crossed her arms over her chest and tolerated her shower, she had no choice.

Rumpelstiltskin was relieved she had finally quit making all that racket she insisted on carrying on with. He let out a small sigh of relief at the silence as Belle gave up and ceased to fight him. Rumpel couldn't help himself, he told himself that he just needed to make sure she was alright so he used the hole he had created in order to reassure himself that she was doing as she was told, as if she had a choice. There she stood, she had a look on her face that looked like she had eaten lemons, he wanted to laugh but resisted the urge. He used his magic to make sure she had soap and a rag. Belle's attention was directed to the tray of scented soap and a rag that appeared at her feet.

"I expect you to make use of that princess, don't make me force you, because I will, use it, NOW! I will not ask again, plus you're not getting out until you do."

Belle growled as she grabbed up the soap and uncorked the bottle, "I would rather eat it than use it you bastard." She howled her frustration out loud enough for the people in the next kingdom could hear.

"If you don't think I can't make sure everything tastes like soap for you for a month princess, then just try me. I can do a lot worse than that if you force my hand so get on with it." Belle stamped her foot, she obviously had no choice, at least not now and she definitely didn't want to taste soap for a month, she snatched up the soap and began washing, she wanted out of the water box and this was going to be the only way, like it or not.

Rumpel watched her while she pulled the shift over her head, discarding it to the floor. She proceeded to soap her body as he watched in the shadows while she soaped her breasts and under her arms. The water rinsed the bubbles down her body as he watched her. She tilted her head back, scrubbing her long hair with the soap, Rumple could smell the scent of jasmine filling up the room as his nostrils breathed it in deeply.

The warm water felt good although she'd never admit it, her body felt better as she washed her legs, unaware of her master watching. He felt his mouth go dry, as she cleaned herself, washing dried blood off from between her legs before paying attention to her round little bottom, she had such a ripe little body he observed, he licked at his dry lips as he remembered her body spread open before him earlier, he should have taken her then, if she didn't quit looking so seductive while she cleaned herself like that he just might now.

Rumpel jumped when she hit on the side of the box, damn she caught him off guard again, how does she keep doing that he wondered.

"I'm done, I've done what you asked, now let me out of here."

He conjured up a large drying towel before opening the door. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" He opened the door with a self-satisfied smile on his face, he had won, he liked that. She might have caught him off guard earlier with that kick but he would not be disobeyed or fooled in this. She stood there, beads of water rolling off her skin that had been pinked up by the heat of the water. She never looked more desirable to him as he suddenly felt it get hot in the room. He coughed before handing her the towel in his hand, she snatched it away from him before covering herself.

"If you expect me to thank you for the towel, you'll be waiting a minute." Rumple seemed unaffected by her comment.

"Curb your tongue princess or I can curb it for you." Belle narrowed her eyes at him but decided she would heed his warnings...this time.

"When we get back, I expect you to eat" he looked back at her, "that is not a request." Belle didn't respond. The walk back to the room was quiet as her jailor opened the door, escorting her in and over to the tray on the desk.

She noticed a variety of fruits and vegetables along with a piece of beef, it looked delicious. She turned to him and tried smiling sweetly. "I'll be needing something to eat with, or do you expect me to eat with my hands."

Rumpel Waved his hand and instantly cutlery appeared. A fork and a spoon. "I think I'll be needing something to cut the meat with if it's alright with you...master."

He didn't really care for the way master fell out of her mouth, somehow it managed to sound like she was a sarcastic bitch, he thought briefly about taking her voice, it would definitely be quieter.

He sighed impatiently before a small knife appeared beside the fork. He turned and walked to the door. "Eat princess, I'll be back and that plate better be clean."

"Oh it will be master, I can assure you." She smiled sweetly at him before pulling out the little chair that accompanied the desk and taking a seat.

Rumpel closed the door as he went out and stood there a moment, thinking about the strange girl in the room. He had made the deal for her because of her beauty and breeding, he expected her to be a docile, quiet princess but he may have gotten more than he bargained for. He shook his head as he, with only a thought, placed her shift, cleaned and dried along with a blanket on her bed for her to use tonight. He would come back later to check on her he told himself, she sounded like she might just be up to something to him and the only person allowed to be up to something around this castle was him.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is going to be one filthy chapter, so my biggest fan better get ready with some insults,lol! just joking...about the insults not the filthy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rumpel stomped back to his work room, his mind on the beauty, gods she infuriated him. Maybe he should just kill her and be done with it." You don't want that, not until you've sated your needs, fool."

"Shut up... leave me in peace. My only interest in her is for what she has, what my goal will be.. To find my son...to pay penance for my sins, what I did to him.

Women are all whores, I'll not be fooled by any of them, no one wants a monster." He gripped his skull tightly wishing he could rid himself of the evil that lurked within him, if he could only keep the power it gave him, but be free of the darkness that whispered incessantly in his brain. His head ached,he needed to forget about all the things it told him, he wanted to keep it at bay, but somehow it always came to the fore front of his thoughts, tickling his brain with perversions.

"They are your needs imp.. I need nothing but my son, no one but me and certainly not a bothersome, unruly bitch complicating things. She's a menace at best. Rumple knew a spell that could put her into a sleep. One he had originally given to the Queen for her bothersome daughter. If she took it, he could perform any needful thing and he would no longer have to listen to her complaints, it sounded perfect... But those eyes, those soulful, seablue eyes, could he go the rest of his life without looking into them?

He shook his head once more to clear his thoughts. The evil inside him was growing stronger by the second, it betrayed him at every turn. No wonder its last host was so glad to be rid of it, no wonder he thanked him and died with a smile on his face, he was glad to be free of the dreaded beast that slithered through his veins.

"You know you can't go without her, we want her.. you forget coward I know your thoughts as well as my own. You live here, locked up like a slave, you live like one of those damn clerics, I'll not stand for it any longer... I want out... We want out. She's here, I want her, you'll have no peace until it's done. Besides..."

"Besides what you bastard, leave me in peace, or I'll..." A sharp pain filled Rumpelstiltskin's head, he fell to his knees as he keened out a strangled sound.

"You'll what? You'll do nothing. I'm in charge, what do you think, You'll kill yourself, perhaps throw yourself off the tower? Fall upon a sword? Fool, None of that will Work. The only reason zozo succeeded is I allowed it. I'll never leave you, you are mine spinner and I'll do as I please, our goal is the same whether you care to admit it or not."

" No Demon, I was deceived. "

"You lie spinner." Rumple could feel the magic tickling his veins, the evil of the darkness was taking over. It leaped for joy within. He was not safe, no one was when it took hold. He was intrigued by the beauty of the girl. His body wanted her, his head resisted, he hated women, especially his wife. He had crushed her heart...she had deserved it. He would be damned for all eternity for it, he had lost his son because of it, he accepted his fate. Even if Bae didn't understand that he couldn't lose his power, he couldn't go back to what he was before, he hadn't wanted to let go, it had made him. He knew the last thing his son had seen was the black eyes of the evil that he couldn't keep dormant within. He had fought hard the other night in his work room, he had wanted her so bad, his body had burned with his lust, with the evil's desires, to hear her scream. To feel her tight, wet walls try in vain to expel the foreign thing within her. Even now he could feel it taking over, the evil. His body twitched to life.

"You know you want it, just try to deny it, I dare you...I have you rip your own lying tongue out and grow it back...test me and see." Darkness surrounded him as he slumped to the floor, for the moment it won him over.

His eyes fluttered open. An inhuman smile stretched across his face. He arose, he ran his hands down his arms, his body, it felt so alive, so real, he laughed out loud. He was centuries old but he felt new, revitalized, so eager. He needed to continue his work. She was his work, He needed more blood.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Belle stared at the knife, he had fallen for it. It was if he were two very different men, if a man was what you could call him. Most of the time he acted is if his will were not his own, He would hurt her if provoked. He had hurt her. She knew it was only a matter of time before he did again.

She was in charge of her own fate, she would no longer be his or the evil that lurked within him. She watched the rain begin to bead down the window. A storm had approached and now announced it's presence with a vengeance as she mulled over her options. If she could find a way out of the room, maybe she could...oh what could she do? She raked her nails down the panes of glass, her fingers feeling the tiny imperfections as they slid down to the sill. She tucked her unruly hair behind her ears, thinking. she glanced over at the desk Perhaps she should take the chair and shatter this beautiful window, leap to her death or use the shards to rid herself of this pain, find a way to escape. She took the knife in her hand, she ran it delicately over her wrist, She could feel the serrated edge. It would be as easy as slipping into a warm bath or just falling asleep.

She didn't realize tears had begun to fall, until they dripped off her chin onto her chest as they slid down the valley between her breasts disappearing into her clothing, she didn't bother wiping them away.

She felt the soft draw of the blade across her skin, should she cut across the wrist or down it? Perhaps she should just thrust the blade in, She closed her eyes as she wondered what it would feel like? The fill of the metal piercing her flesh...a white hot pain... or the absence of it? The last breath of life exhaling from her cold body, would she feel it as she slipped into the waiting darkness? She made up her mind.

She went into the bathing room and turned the odd handle, she stood back as hot water magically filled the oversized tub.

The water was too hot for her skin, it would be a welcome distraction...she clinched her teeth as she forced herself to sit in the steaming liquid. The knife felt light in her right hand. She dipped it in the water. She watched as steam wafted from off her skin, it turned red immediately in the scalding water. She drew the knife against her skin lightly. Would she loose her nerve? Not likely...Do the brave thing... She closed her eyes as a few stray tears slipped out...She pressed the sharp edge tightly against her wrist and ripped it back sharply, hissing loudly as the flesh tore open and the blood flowed...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His nostrils filled with the sweet, thick metallic scent. His heart beat wildly in his chest. He could smell it...the scent of magic...her magic. He quickened his pace...something was wrong, it didn't smell right, there was too much, too fast. He snarled...the knife, the fucking knife...Damn her, up to her tricks, well, he had a few of his own and his were a lot better.

Belle was slipping off into unconsciousness, it was easier than she thought, the hot water washed away the initial pain she felt, the water swirled pinkish red around her. The heat didn't seem so shocking, the heaviness of her eyelids becoming more urgent, something she was having a heard time ignoring any longer, she felt dizzy but the sound of the door being kicked in brought her out of her momentary stupor.

She let out a sigh no louder than the mew of a new-born kitten when he scooped her body out of the water. Her head fell back as if it were a heavy weight and try as she might she could not move the limbs that felt like molten lead to fight him off.

He lay her down on the bed, her life's blood seeping onto the cover, her arms and legs bent at odd angles because of their weight. She felt him push her hair from her face, she didn't care. He could no longer hurt her, a few seconds longer and all would be over,'just try to let him fix this' she thought.

She desperately wanted to struggle when she felt his fingers cover her face, when she felt his skin cover hers. She hoped he was going to smother her, help her finish the job she set out to accomplish. She felt this strange sensation of floating, was she dying now? She could smell something...What was that odor? Was it magic, was it death? She tried to turn away from it, but it was everywhere. Why didn't she just go ahead and die?

The black orbs are what she saw when she opened her eyes...he wasn't happy again... with her.. why always the black...What happened? Then it all came back, she hadn't fallen asleep...She wasn't suppose to be here, she began to cry. She tried to move but found it quite impossible, she whimpered her distress. Why couldn't she move? She tugged at her hands. She looked down, they were bandaged, there was a shadow of pink where the blood had soaked through, he hadn't healed her...he was keeping her alive...why? Why hadn't he healed her? Cruelty... vengeance perhaps...Was he upset that she set out to finish the job he had intended for himself. Had she robbed him of his prize.. Her soul?

Rumpelstiltskin watched her as she struggled with consciousness. He had buried the spinner deep within himself. He could feel the coward beating on the doors, demanding to be set free..."No spinner, not this time. she wants to learn a lesson...nay has to learn one. You keep quiet in there or I will make you keep quiet you sniveling thing...you helpless human...curse you...why did I link myself with such a soft, weak soul... I could have stayed with the old man and had more fun. shut up, do you hear?"

silence in his brain...good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Belle thought she heard screaming. Her eyes opened, they felt heavy. She was being pulled and lured as if she had no control. She threw back the covers and looked down at herself. She examined her wrists...nothing. had it all been a dream? There it was again, tickling her brain...come to me it whispered in her ear, she had no choice but to obey. She got up and walked to the door, it opened of its own accord. She stepped out into the hall. A cold breeze seized her legs, her thin cotton shift fluttered in the breeze that flowed down the hall, it pulled her along as if an invisible hand tugged her through the corridors to an unknown destination.

The rain beat heavily against the large gothic windows...Where they all the same, she wondered? The stained glass of the multiplicity of colors changing the color of the rain, or maybe it was just her eyes...She rounded the corner. The torches lit up lighting her way. The stone was icy beneath her feet as they shuffled heavily through the corridors. It called again...that phantom voice whispering in her ear, she turned her head..a door... She turned toward it, the door opened for her as she walked through it.

He was there...Standing in the darkness, he looked different to her. Through her heavy lids he looked dark and mysterious...His eyes, black as night looking as inhuman as ever. He had a smile on his face...An evil, sinister smile. He gestured to her, Belle turned to look and saw what he wanted her to do... It was a bed, a large bed...She was suddenly so tired.. Lie down it whispered to her...No she didn't want to...She wanted to scream but the bed was enticing, practically pulling her too it. Silent tears escaped, she obeyed and lay across it, turning over on her back... He smiled in satisfaction.

Her eyelids felt like dead weights, she fought to hold them open, suddenly he was standing in front of her, he was so close. He shrugged off his waist coat, his eyes never leaving hers...her body shivered. He began slowly undoing each button of his soft shirt. It was red...The color of blood, 'why was everything here surrounded by blood' she wondered. She caught a glimpse of his chest, it was smooth as he slowly pulled his arms out of his sleeves. Belle tried to move, she couldn't she tried to brace her feet on the frame of the bed, to push herself away, they slipped off.. She whimpered. His hands touched her, they were rough, calloused. He pushed her shift up her legs, he smiled as he looked down upon her nakedness. She wanted to scream, her tongue felt thick in her mouth. She could feel him lean into her, pushing against her. He kissed her forehead, he smelled her hair. Belle tried to speak but he had her under a spell...She could see and feel but the will to move, to flee was taken away. He licked at her lips, she tried to turn her head but he captured her face with his warm hand, pulling her back toward him. He stuck his tongue in her mouth, tasting her. He licked at the roof of her mouth. He sighed into her from the sweet taste. He sucked on her bottom lip. She could feel him between her legs. He whispered in her ear, she whimpered at the sound.

"You think you can escape me just as he does...You are a fool... You will learn manners little one...Just as you will learn pain, right now. He may have stolen a few meager things from you...it was nothing...Mere trifals..He's gone...I have him deep in here...It's oddly ironic that he's deep inside me and I'm going to be deep inside you. He laughed a bizarre laugh, an unnaturally high pitched laugh...one that hurt belle's ears to hear.

"I have something special in store for you my pet...I want to feel you stretch, that tight cunt of yours is mine. " He tested her.. using his little finger...pushing it in...she was snug, even for that. He pulled it out and entered her with two. He felt her stretch open for him, she felt it too, every inch. It hurt. She knew he would cause her a great deal more pain than that. He began to finger fuck her...hard. She could feel him scissoring them as they went in, he was preparing the way, opening her up. He added yet another, pushing her beyond her limits...She screamed but no sound emerged. He withdrew..she opened her eyes that had moments ago been shut as they braced against the pain. She wanted desperately to curl up into a ball, to try to protect herself. She lay there, her arms and legs weighed down...so heavy...all she could feel was the orifice he had prepared for himself. He put his moist fingers in his mouth and sucked on them noisily. She wanted to close her eyes, he wouldn't allow it.

He bent over her and rubbed them across her bottom lip, "Taste how good you are." Belle tried to cough, she wanted to gag, to wretch but she couldn't..he wouldn't allow it.

He began unbuttoning his tight leather pants. She had never seen a nude man... Her eyes widened as he with drew himself. It was long and hideous to her eyes...truly the making of a monster. It throbbed as he held himself in his hand, it looked monstrous as he stroked it, she watched it as the size of it grew to impossible lengths, it would never fit in her, she was sure, she would be torn in two. She wanted to scream. He laughed at the fear on her face.

"Open your mouth." Belle wanted to shake her head, she wanted to clamp her mouth closed but instead she found herself obeying, he climbed on top of her, straddling her. The screaming began again...inside her head. She only now realized that it must be her. He nudged his cock at her mouth, He pushed it in. She tried to gag, anything to dislodge it. "Breath through your nose girl, and suck on it." Belle tried to...she choked.

"Use your tongue...thats it." He leaned his head back and sighed... Belle wanted to vomit. Tears slipped down her face as he pushed himself further into her mouth. He pulled out and Belle wanted to breathe a sigh of relief until he rammed himself back in, bumping hard against the back of her throat roughly. She gagged... He laughed. "You'll learn to do this much better in time girl."

Belle could feel little drops of moisture dripping out of the tip, it tasted salty and thick. he pulled back and rubbed it on her lips, on her tongue. She fought against it but it was of no use,

"Now for the good part..." He backed off her body until he lay down the length of her, he kissed her lips..he could taste himself, he smiled before licking at her mouth once more.

"Did you know Princesses are tighter than any one else? I did.

You see your not the first one I've had. I once helped a witch give a little mermaid legs...for a price of course. You see she took her voice and I spread those shapely legs and took her virginity. It felt like heaven. She was so young and firm as she withered under me. Of course I was in a different body the same as she but she took all of me, which was suprising. She was so small and young. It took me a minute to work myself all the way inside her, but she took it all. You feel as tight as she ever did. Princesses are bred that way. Belle felt his cock push at her entrance. It was too big, She would rip. She wanted to cry out. He clicked his tongue at her a few times as he shook his head.

"Too, too tight little one. I know just what to do. He held out his hand and a small bottle appeared, he closed his eyes and smelled the contents as if he were smelling the most loveliest of scents. He looked at her and smiled."This will help." As he lowered the bottle, the contents dripped onto Belle's skin. It dribbled down between her legs, tickling as it went. He used his fingers to smear it around on her opening. He pinched at her clit as he had done once before. The oil was getting warm...it felt strange, it made her skin feel warm, it began to tingle. She tried to squirm away from it.

He rubbed a little on his cock. He sighed as if it felt good, "MMM" he gave a few thrusts in his hand before turning his attention back to her. "Your going to feel so good my Princess. The cowardly little spinner who owns this body doesn't want to ever have any fun and with a cock this size you would think he would stick it into everything in the Kingdom, but he chooses to hide out here like a hermit and mix his potions and pout over his dead wife and son...but you.. I just couldn't pass up little one. You I intend to have...every day. Morning, noon and night.." He rubbed the head of his hard cock at her entrance, he pushed the head in but nothing more. Belle tried to move, to get away but she was his.

He pushed in further, he could feel her tight walls stretch. She whimpered.., it burned. "I like to watch as it drives in. I want to see your lips stretch out around my cock, watch as you fill up, as I bury myself deep in your belly." He pushed in further."Your going to be sore little one, very sore. You won't be able to move without a twinge of pain reminding you of my cock." He pulled out before pushing in deep. Belle screamed but no sound emerged from her lips. She was stretched wide, full of him now. He moved in and out, grunting with each push.

"I feel your walls clenched around me, you can't push me out little one, I have you. Clench them again, it feels good." He pumped her harder.

"I'm going to ride you a while...I forgot how good this feels. It will hurt but not as bad as it will later." Belle felt his hands as they clutched at her bottom. She felt him pull her legs around him, they stayed where he positioned them around his waist as he began to move faster and harder. She could feel every inch of him, stretching her walls. It left a scorching heat. With every push he went deeper, thrusting against her womb, she didn't know if she could take much more.

"You feel exquisite my pet. so tight" he huffed out between deep thrusts. He fell on her body, pinning her to the bed and sucked on her ear lobe. it made Belle feel strange, the pain in her belly changing to heat. "You only think your sore, just wait till you awake in the night with my cock pressing against your sore little cunt. I will take no refusal and then you will know what sore is as I force my way back inside...your walls will clinch then but it will be no use...I will keep your tight little cunt well fed my dearie, well fed indeed.

Belle could feel his hairy sack slapping against her. they bounced against her flesh with every thrust as he buried himself within her, she could feel him pushing against her cervix painfully, yet it made her flutter within, a few more seconds and a hot wet spurt of his seed surged through her, filling her until it spilled out, he fell lifelessly on top of her, panting. She could feel his seed leaking out around him as he withdrew from her. Relief was felt right away, the pressure letting up as he pulled out of her, her body trying to relax from the pounding it had just withstood.

Little tremors caused her to clench and spasm between her legs as her body tried to adjust to what had just assaulted it. He chuckled as he stood over her, before picking up his shirt and wiping her carefully off with it. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who might have enjoyed what just happened. Your body has betrayed you my love, I can see your body begging for me still. Do not worry you will not have to wait long. I control the spinner, he does not control me."

He wadded up the shirt and took it with him as he left.

Belle could feel his magic ebbing away with him with every step he took. She curled up into a fetal position on the cold bed. She hugged her knees as she lay on her side crying silently. Her muscles ached from fighting against him, whoever he was. he wasn't her master...or maybe he was, maybe he was the master and the man Rumple was as much a prisoner as she.

Her hand tenderly touched the sore abused flesh between her thighs. She pulled her hand back to see a milky fluid mixed with blood. Thats why he had collected it and took it with him...the blood, always the blood with him. She ached as she wrapped her arms tightly around her belly. She rolled onto her back, she could still feel his essence seeping out of her slowly. She prayed to what ever gods that listened that no seed of his germinated within her.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPP

I hoped I spelled Zozo's name correctly. Sorry if I didn't. Try not to blast me too hard!


	7. Chapter 7

Poor Belle and Poor Rumpel, both in the clutches of the Dark one. I've racked my brain to find them a way out of this. Now according to the plot the only way out is by death. Now in one of my other stories he got out of it by going to another world which was introduced in the show, so there are other ways. I'm going to come up with something , I just haven't figured out what but I do want to get into Rumpel's better side in this story. After all evil isn't born, it's made...right?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You see it now, don't you? you hurt people all the time." Rumpelstiltskin hated seeing that look in his son's eye, after all hadn't this all been for him, to keep his son safe.

"I created a truce in the ogre's war Bae...I walked into the field of battle, and I made it stop. I led the children home. Surely a man who saved a thousand lives would..." He willed Bae to understand one of the reasons he was the Dark One, someone had to put an end to the death that had threatened to take his boy, but Bae stopped him.

"Just don't...a man who saved a thousand lives could be done with it. You can stop doing things." He could feel his son grasping at solutions, answers that would end with more complications, worse than his father being the Dark One.

"I can't I need more power...so I can protect you." He willed his son to understand the predicament .

"I wouldn't need protecting if you didn't have power." Rumpel tossed in his sleep, sweat beaded on his forehead, the dream seemed so real, his son was right there in his grasp, why couldn't he just reach out and...

"Well, I can't get rid of it."

"Have you tried?" Bae watched as his father held out the cursed dagger.

"If someone kills me with this...then they gain the power, now you know that Bae. Is that what you want?"

"It's not what I want." Bae recoils away from the dagger, "I just think that there may be other ways to get rid of the power, have you looked?"

"All I want is your happiness Bae."

"Happiness" Rumple mumbled in his sleep. His eyes slowly opened. He was asleep in his work room. His head rested on his arms as he sat on the stool, his body supported by the tall table in which he conducted his experiments. He raised up his head, he had no memory of how he got there. He tried to remember what led up the events of last night, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't recall.

Then it hit him, he straightened up. It had taken over. Rumpel tried to recall what he had done. His eyes caught something and he looked over at his shirt, he then realized he wasn't wearing one. It lay on the table wadded up, he picked it up, he could smell a faint metallic scent on it, blood... he straightened it out as best he could and stared at the contents, it was stiff with dried Blood,not a lot, just a miniscule amount, what had he done?

He jumped up from the stool to check on his prisoner, he hoped he hadn't hurt her or worse, killed her. It wouldn't be the first time he had killed, nor the last, but she was valuable and he didn't want to take the chance. The dark entity was very powerful that resided in his body and sometimes it became overwhelmingly hard to control. It held him at bay in a place of darkness while it had its own way. The threat of it had grown over the years, as if it fed on fear and death to grow stronger While Rumpel himself grew weaker. Soon it would look for another host and Rumple would die as it moved on to the next unlucky victim, yes that was what he had become.

He hurried to Belle's room, it remained unlocked. He listened, he heard nothing. His heart pounded deep in his chest, She might have been trying to escape... he might have killed her. He imagined her lifeless body, broken beyond repair. How many necks had the Dark One snapped? He had lost count. He slowly opened the door and looked inside.

He let out a loud exhale, he hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. Thank God, she was only sleeping, he walked up to the side of the bed.

She took in a breath, but let out a small whimper, he watched as her brow furrowed up in pain. Her hair was sweaty and the curls lay damp against her neck. He noticed that the bruise where he had slapped her had darkened somewhat. He felt a small sense of regret, he could have held his temper better.

He watched her a moment more, licking at his bottom lip before turning away and going into the bathing room, gathering a rag and a basin of water before returning to her side. He rinsed the rag...squeezing out the cool water before dabbing it lightly against her face. He could feel heat as it rolled off her in waves, she was burning up with a fever. He lay his hand across her forehead, she felt clammy, she mumbled something incoherent.

He conjured up a blanket and covered her up. He needed to break the fever she was obviously plagued with but she would get chills, he didn't care about her comfort or about her, he lied to himself, the blanket was to protect his investment, his way to get Bae home, nothing more, once he was done that the Dark one could have her, all he cared about was his son and he didn't care who he had to use to get him back. Belle tossed her head back and forth, caught in a nightmare.

"No, No you can't, I'm not yours." Her eyes opened for a split second before closing giving Rumple just a glimpse, it was enough, he could see that they were bright with the fever. He wondered what exactly had happened last night, then it dawned on him. The dark one, the blood, he had taken her, and then collected the evidence. That kind of blood was valuable, virgin blood. Rumple wiped her damp hair back from her face where had the fever come from, had she been ill before she came? He couldn't recall, he couldn't remember her saying anything about it, not that he had bothered to ask, he had only one thing on his mind, her value, he hadn't worried what his experiments had done to her physically or that she had been made ill by his hand, maybe the dark one had done something, he could have given her poison or anything.

He didn't want Rumple to find his son, he toyed with the spinner, indulging him his experiments his notions of finding Bae and bringing him home, but lately the dark entity inside had got away from him, setting himself loose more and more, tricking Rumple, telling him lies. It was Rumpel's wish to have Belle for the things she possessed, the Dark One had agreed with wanting Belle but it had been for a completely different reason, a reason Rumpelstiltskin didn't want to admit that paralleled his other reason, a secret one, that he could acknowledge her beauty and therefore his own loneliness.

Belle murmured once more before waking slowly. Rumpel tilted his head to the side trying to figure out what she had said, before dabbing at her skin once more.

Belle felt so odd, like she was dreaming yet she was awake, she had trouble clearing her foggy mind. She looked up to see the Dark One standing over her, She began shaking her head and whimpering. she wanted to scoot away but she was almost too weak to move. "Please, I can't, I'm ill." She began coughing, tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to sit up, she grabbed her belly, everything hurt. Rumpel watched as she winced in pain.

"I'm not here to hurt you, your sick, I can heal you if you'll let me. You need to stay in bed today."

"Since when do you care what I need, you hit me, hurt me, rape me, why don't you kill me, why didn't you let me finish the job. I'll find another way." Tears ran down her face. Rumple tried to wipe her face with the rag, she slapped him away. He tried again, going slower so as not to frighten her away, again she tried to swat the rag out of his hand, he was losing his patience with her, he had strangled people for less. He threw the rag at her, it smacked her in the face but not hard. "Fine, Have it your way then, but I'll not let you kill yourself, if you can't accept kindness when it's being offered then I won't bother."

Belle picked up the discarded rag in her lap and began gently washing her neck, the cool water did feel good, it helped clear her mind. She reached over to put the rag in the basin and let out a small gasp as a bolt of pain shot through her abdomen. Rumpel had walked over to the fireplace, his eyes were staring into the flames, his mind somewhere far away, her painful outcry brought his mind back to the present. Why couldn't he shake the dream, most times they were like wisps of smoke, something he could grab at but never catch. This time he could remember everything about this dream, he could even smell Bae's scent, he could see the pain lurking in the boy's eyes. He had abandoned his son in exchange for this cursed life, not unlike the girl sitting in the bed behind him, she had given up her life as a princess, living in a grand castle, assured of being Queen one day, to save her lands and the people she loved for a wretched existence, no, perhaps it wasn't the same. He turned toward the sound.

"How bad are you hurt?" Belle looked at him in anger, her face screwed up in fury, her hands clenched in fists.

"You don't know? You should, it was you who did it. I am a ruined woman now, a cursed woman, not that it matters now."

How could Rumple explain that he had also been a prisoner, locked in as the dark entity withing him held her in his clutches. He walked over and sat at the side of her bed. Belle scooted away from him. He reached out to feel her forehead, she twisted her head away from his touch. She didn't want him to touch her, she'd rather die. She still had the knife somewhere, she couldn't recall but if he came again for her tonight she would bury it in his skull, see if that would kill him. She bet decapitating him would if nothing else slow him down a bit.

He sighed, he drew his hand back, his fingers clenched, just sitting there watching her. He knew it would just be a matter of time before The dark One killed her, he always killed them, every single one, even the young children. He was called by many titles, baby stealer being one of them. It was for a good reason, he had made numerous deals for children. All of whom the Dark one had killed. It would be nothing for him to wake up with blood everywhere, a helpless broken body laying in the darkness somewhere, and now this girl, he was half surprised she hadn't been lying in her bed with her neck broke, her body bleeding out from where he had injured her so badly she would have never recovered, she was in a great deal of pain, he might have still done some damage. He could fix it, but he was sure he'd have a fight on his hands if he tried. He could force her to the room again, chain her and help her whether she wanted him to or not. He might still have to he thought as he saw her try to get up and sit back down, trying to catch her breath. She tried again and this time managed to make it. wrapping the blanket around her for modesty, even though there was nothing of hers he hadn't already seen, but still it had been against her will, he looked down at her sheets and saw the blood.

He took a small flask out of thin air and with a wave of his hand the blood emerged from the sheets of her mattress and into his flask, leaving her them once again a pristine white. His head jerked up when he heard her try to stifle a cry from the other room. He got up and went to the door, Damit, he shouldn't have let her in there. He hadn't retrieved the knife, she could be at it again. He jiggled the handle, it opened, peaking in he saw her, she was sitting on the side of the tub. It had the water from last night still in it, singed pink from her blood. She was attempting to wash herself, but it stung. "Get out of here, what are you doing" she yelled at him.

Rumpel was growing tired of her behavior. He glanced around and saw the knife at the bottom of the tub. He waved it away. She caught the movement and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not going to try that again." she didn't tell him that her next move was going to be trying to kill him.

"Your injured, your going to need my help, whether you like it or not, so get your ass in here. He turned and walked out.

"You can either quit fighting me and lie still or I'll be forced to tie you down, is that better than being a willing patient?" Belle sighed and closed her eyes as she lay on the bed. She was surprised to find the bed clean of her blood. Why did he do that, why did he care one minute and become a cruel monster the next, would she ever figure him out.

Rumple stepped back for a moment as he shut his eyes, he was feeling for his power, doing so always provoked the Dark One up but he needed it to heal or else she would most likely die from her wounds. He felt the magic flow through his finger tips, Belle could feel the tingle running across her body. It seemed to be lifting the pain away, she moaned, it felt strange, like it was lifting her soul along with it. she wanted desperately to move but restrained herself. A piece of stray hair was tickling her face, she resisted the urge to pull it away. She hadn't noticed it before, most likely because the pain and the fever were distracting. She felt the fever lifting as well, he was restoring her health.

She chanced a peek, looking up at him as he ran his hands inches above her torso. He seemed to have stopped there, his hands hovering close, what was he doing? Why had he stopped there, was he healing her insides? They felt as if they were ripped into shreds last night, the burning was beyond barring... The rotten bastard, was he fixing her only to tear her up again tonight? Why would he bother?

Then suddenly the pain was gone, it was just...gone. "You can open your eyes now, it is done. How do you feel?" Belle tried to sit up, she took the offered hand as she swung her legs slowly off the side gently. She wiped at her brow, she was no longer sweating, she was no longer freezing, she did feel better.

"Thank you, why would you even bother?" Rumple shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I wasn't myself last night,and without it, you would have died like so many others and I need you alive a little longer."

"Why? Why do you need me alive?"

Rumple looked down at his hands, they were instruments of death, willing great power but also able to perform feats of magic like any other. He had stopped the ogre wars in his land. He had made some of the most powerful potions known to man but he couldn't save the only person that meant something to him and had been too much of a coward to go with him.

Belle followed his eyes. His hands were scaled and greenish in color yet they sparkled with a gold sheen as did the rest of his body. She looked at his bare chest, she remembered how he had taken his shirt with him full of her blood and his essence. Then it dawned on her, had he seen something in her, was that why he had stopped over her belly, was she pregnant? .

"Did you fix everything" Rumple nodded his head.

"Why would you do that only to hurt me again later? What kind of monster are you? I don't understand you at all. Your a man one minute and a wild beast the next, one that cannot be stopped. What did you see inside me, do I want to know?" Rumple stood up and turned his back on her.

"Nothing, I saw nothing but bleeding and sickness and pain. You'll live now, rest, you need rest."

"Rumpelstiltskin?" He turned to the sound of his name, names had power.

"Can I come out of this room today, please if only for a while, I'm going crazy in here. I need to be outside, if only for a moment, I want to see something green, anything green, Please."

"You'll see something green after you have rested, you deserve that much, I promise." He walked to the door. She called for him once again.

"Today?"

"Yes, today."


	8. Chapter 8

Belle heard a noise as if it were miles away yet whispering in the shell of her ear, it called her name, yet didn't. She wearily opened tired eyes and looked around. 'Princess'

It was as if she were being lured and tugged by a force outside her control. She felt the cold floor beneath naked feet as she slid off the bed. 'Try the door... try the door Princess.' Belle knew that he always kept it locked tight but try as she might the thought to twist the handle overwhelmed her. She was amazed when it slipped open at the tiniest tug.

"Where are you?" Belle whispered as softly as the phantom voice. The sound as much in her head as the image it provoked. She couldn't shake the picture or the command as it burned itself in her brain, a dagger...'Find the dagger.'

Belle took a look behind her before abandoning her room, taking only a sheet off the bed, the tail of it dragging behind her, darkening in the soot on the floor of the hall as she attempted to follow a ghost of a voice whispering in her head.

'Find the dagger Princess... Look... Look hard and you will find it and our freedom.' Each time it spoke, shivers met her spine with it's earie hollowness.

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?" Belle could hear herself sounding crazed, people had been drug away to their deaths for talking nonsense on a much smaller scale and here she was walking the halls of a killer, a demon and she was talking to a ghost, perhaps she had gone round the bend as well. She almost turned around and scurried back to her cell when she heard a noise. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only a rat. she could feel her heart quicken with each step, where was she being led?

Belle couldn't help but look behind her every few feet, expecting at any minute to see her master standing there. She almost tripped over her sheet twice, causing her to clamp her hand over her mouth in an effort to stay quiet. Finally she came to a door and she once again heard the voice.

'Thats the one, now up the stairs you go...tick tock tick tock..hurry Princess or we'll both be lost.' Belle closed her eyes, straining to hear the voice it was so faint in her head. She was positive that it wasn't made up though, certain she wasn't crazy, at least not yet but if she stayed much longer in this mad house she would surely be, the voice drove her on.

"Please be a way out" She prayed under her breath to any god that might be listening at that moment. She pushed on the heavy wooden door, it opened slowly, cobwebs tore asunder as the door cut through their path. It was obvious that it hadn't seen any visitors in a long while. There seemed to be an enormous set of steps behind the door. It twisted up, spiraling into a tower and as Belle looked down it descended into blackness, neither looked promising.

Her eyes darted back and forth toward each path. the voice had given her a direction, it had said up you go. But what if it was some sort of trick, what if the way out was below her? She took a step forward and placed her bare foot against the first stone stair, it was ice-cold. Belle shivered once more. She strained her eyes trying beyond all hope to peer down into the thick dark where the stairs dwindled down into gloom. She took a step down and she almost reeled with the voice in her head as it all but screamed, she clutched her temples, willing it to calm its shrieking.

'UP, UP YOU RIDICULOUS IGNORANT GIRL...IF YOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER STEP...I'LL'...

"Alright, alright...I'm going up." She hissed, Belle couldn't believe she was following the directions of a whisper inside her head...well, not so much of a whisper now was it, more like the howl of a banshee when crossed. It's bellowing was enough to set her feet ablaze with the right path leading up the tower steps. She could feel the air heat up as she climbed the endless set of stairs.

Her feet ached as she neared the final step to come face to face with yet another large oak door. "This couldn't possibly be unlocked." she said to the voice, 'now I'm talking to it, how far gone am I?'

'Not as far gone as you might think.' Belle jumped involuntarily at the answer, She hadn't really expected a response, it all seemed so surreal.

'Go on, its unlocked, I assure you.' 

"How are you so sure? It could be enchanted or something, I think I should..." The voice howled once more, the shrill screaming was burning her ears.

'I'M SURE...DAMNIT JUST DO AS I SAY BEFORE I COMPLETELY ABANDONED YOU TO THESE PEOPLE AND YOU GET WHAT YOU PROBABLY DESERVE... IMBECILE.'

Belle gave an exasperated "Humph" before slowly pushing against the door, It wasn't locked but it wasn't opening easily. She was a petite woman and try as she might she could only move it a few inches. She was sweating as she grunted with each try,

'Put your back against it and try harder.'

"I'm...ump...doing ...uh..the best that...ump I...can." She managed to make better progress than she thought when she obeyed the voice, her back against the door had been the ticket and it opened wide enough for her to pass into the darkened room.

Belle was surprised to find the room immaculately clean. No cobwebs littered it as it had the stairwell, No dust on any of the scattered trunks that littered the room along with the numerous keys that hung along the walls.

The room was small, and true to her mind it was circular as most rooms at the top of towers tended to be. There was only one window in the room, as gothic in appearance as all the other Belle had seen except this one had a difference, an etching of a single rose and stem was upon the window. The red of the bloom and the green of the stem caused a carousal of beautiful color to highlight each and every trunk. Belle looked around in wonder at all the various chests.

Some were large and some were small, some looked ancient while others stood in pristine condition. Her eyes left the various trunks in favor of all the keys that hung along the wall in no arrangement, they each their own in disarrangement with no fashion or order. Some were up high and some were as low as Belle's waist, they had no discipline about them as did the chests. She took her forearm and wiped the sweat from her brow as she considered her choices, the room was stifling hot.

"Well, any suggestions oh wise and powerful voice in my head?" She strained to hear, but it wasn't answering...'of course it wasn't answering, because your insane, and your going to burst into flame before you make a decision.' She rolled her eyes. Maybe she couldn't hear this mystery voice in the room, or maybe he had abandoned her after all. maybe he...Belle stopped, how did she know the voice was a he? She shrugged her shoulders, she just knew...the voice was that of a male. She sighed and set about her task of matching keys to their corresponding trunks.

Sweat rolled down her temples as she twisted her unruly hair into a knot, trying to keep it at the top of her head and off of her neck so she could concentrate.

So far no key matched any trunk she had tried...this was going nowhere and time seemed to be drifting away from her. Soon he would discover her gone and when he found her, and he would...what new hell would she face then. She worked harder...faster...one had to fit, just one. She tried more keys in each trunk...no luck yet. She was running out of keys and precious minutes...fast.

"Your not being a very big help in here you know...you could at least scream at me or something." She wasn't surprised when her statement was met with nothing but aching silence. She hoped whatever had compelled her up here knew what it was doing. She was down to two keys left, she tried the first one...it didn't work a single lock on any of the chests, she dropped it useless to the floor...one left.

She started with the biggest and nicest one...nothing. Damnit...the next one...nothing. Next?...nothing. Soon she was down to the last small old chest. It was a ragged thing, worn and faded. The key couldn't possibly fit this one Belle thought, but she gasped in surprise as it turned the worn lock and the lid popped open to revel a small jagged edged dagger lying on a thick bed of black satin, the name of her master burned into the blade...a small weary but triumphant smile rose on her face as she traced the name with her fingernail lightly before picking it up.

She knew exactly what this was...it was the legend.

She actually had what she thought only a fable, a dream, here in her grasp, the voice had not lied, it was her freedom, here at her fingertips.

The story of the dagger that could lead to the Dark One's demise was well known...men had gone after it and never returned...No one had ever gotten this far...No one would believe a young girl would be the one to find it and vanquish the evil that had plagued the land for centuries. She stifled a crazy sounding laugh that threatened to escape. She would have her revenge...She felt the cool of the handle as her fingers wrapped around it, pulling it free of it's resting place. She held it up and said his name, "Rumpelstiltskin, I call you."

A crackling like the sound of thunder filled the room. Belle could feel electricity making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as her former master and now her slave appeared at her feet, his eyes barely containing his fury. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the blade as hard as she could, fearful that he might at any moment wrest it from her hand and her claim on him resulting in her not so swift death.

Belle could not, as hard as she tried, stop the shaking of her legs as she clutched the knife and commanded the Dark One. "I have a little job for you to do for me Rumpelstiltskin." The imp snarled out his next words as if he would have rather bit off his own tongue than answer his new mistress.

"What would you have me do, I live to serve you." He sneered as he waited for her order. He had no choice but to obey her...for now.

His eyes were merely slits but somehow they managed to narrow even more as Belle barked out her decree.

"First, I need sufficient clothing...a dress...make it a blue one, to match my eyes, let's start with that...oh and some shoes to match and underthings if you're not to busy." She wanted to giggle as power ran through her fingertips, she could get used to this, Rumpel wanted to scream...She had all this authority and she was requesting underthings? Oh this wouldn't take long...she'll fuck up soon enough and he would have her. He snapped his fingers and Belle found herself clothed in a light, airy dress, the perfect color...she sighed with relief as she discarded the dirty sheet that had served it's purpose but now would remain in the tower from now untill the end of days, discarded across the chest that had housed the Dark One's dagger but now lay empty.

"Now Let's get on to something a little more interesting, shall we?"

The Imp bowed before his mistress like a submissive animal. "Let's take a small trip, to your room, you know the one I mean don't you Rumpelstiltskin?" The demon shuttered, yes, he knew the very one. In an instant they were absent from the tower as if they had never been there at all only to emerge into the room where only hours before Belle had been held captive...She smiled in satisfaction as she stood over him.

"I think I will return the kindness you showed me and more. I don't think you'll need such fine coverings any longer, remove your garments slave." Rumpelstiltskin began to unbutton his vest only to discard it to the floor as he did his tall boots, one by one and his shirt and finally his leather pants untill he stood naked before her.

"There, much better, kneel. I always want you kneeling before me as you should be, it that clear?"

"Crystal, my mistress, as you wish." Belle took in the sight before her. the glittering of the scales covered the length of his slim build. His lank wavy hair hung down, covering his face as he hunkered on the floor. He looked posed to strike at her but he remained where she had ordered.

Belle encircled him as she tapped the dagger into her palm, thinking. then an idea struck her. Of Course nothing would have been horrible enough, but this was a start.

"So I'm going to ask you a few questions slave, and while I question you I want you to do a few things for me. First go take in your hand that scourge whip, the one there on the wall. Rumpel did as he was bade.

"Now after each question I'd like you to give yourself one lash. that sounds fair does it not?"

Rumpel nodded as he plucked the device off the wall. The handle was smooth but short with several thin braided robes hanging off. The most spectacular thing about the scourge was the small but potent shards of glass that were attached to the ropes that were guaranteed to claw at soft delicate skin with each strike, tearing away at the flesh of its victim. His hands shook slightly as he felt the device in his hand.

"Now as I ask you the question I want you to remember what you have done to me and every other person as you strike yourself, but first, before we begin, let's play a guessing game. Where do you think I will ask you to strike on your person?" Belle could hardly contain her glee as she watched him struggle with the answer, he knew the answer just as she did.

He mumbled something.

"Pardon?" Her rosy lips uttered. "Louder please, I'd like to be able to hear your answer plainly, I don't like mumbles." Her voice sounded sweeter than bee honey but the tone was murderous.

"My cock, mistress."

Belle laughed at him. "First question." she gave him no time to think.

"Did you enjoy raping me?" SLAP!

Rumpelstiltskin howled in pain, "Yes" his voice came out as a harsh gasp.

"Did you plan to rape me every night?" SLAP! Belle smiled when she saw the blood flow, His manhood ripping as the flesh was tore from it in small hunks.

"Yes" he whimpered.

"Did you think you would kill me as you did all the others?" SLAP! A howl of pain played like a sympathy to her ears as he fell on his side, no longer able to stay on his feet. His body splattered with blood and flecks of his flesh. His essence pooling around him on the floor.

"Should I command you to heal yourself?" SLAP! His outcry was almost too painful to hear...almost, as his cock lay in pieces upon the ground, useless and lifeless, almost as much as he felt at that very moment.

"Please Mistress, no."

"NO?" Belle questioned once more. SLAP! the scourge hit his legs as the blood washed over them, it had nothing left to strike but his thighs, seeing as it's intended target had already been cut away.

"Alright, perhaps you are right. I have another task for you, since you cannot die from your wounds...you being immortal and all. crawl over to kneel before your mistress." Rumpelstiltskin's body shook in pain as he somehow managed to get up on his hands and drag his broken and abused carcass over to where his mistress now stood, his body leaving a trail of blood and flesh in its wake.

He failed in his first attempt to move into a kneeling position but made it into a haphazard tug, finally kneeling before Belle, His most hated adversary but beloved mistress. His body quivered in a new burst of pain that threatened to make him vomit...but she had not command him to vomit so he could not, even as bile arose in his throat, he did his best to swallow it down. He dared not look up at her.

"Lean back slave, sit up straight so that I might see your progress and the beginning of your redemption to me."

Rumpelstiltskin grunted in pain as he sat back on his haunches for her viewing pleasure giving her a view of the damage he had inflicted upon himself at her hand. He heard her give a few tisks as if she hated seeing his predicament.

"I'm going to ask you one final question Rumpelstiltskin and this one I want you to answer honestly."

She took the legendary dagger in both hands, holding on to it firmly as she positioned it above his head.

"Are you sorry for what you did to me?" She bit down hard on her bottom lip, tasting the blood in an effort to remain still untill he had answered sufficiently.

He looked up at her and smiled, the pain forgotten momentarily as he spoke truthfully at her request, "No!"

Her hands came down as hard as she could, they buried the dagger into the top of his skull. The look on his face was one she did not imagine...she didn't know what it was she thought would happen, but whatever she had imagined in her brain did not compare with the truth of it before her.

The flesh of his head began to slowly separate, each side sliding off this way and that. His face seemed to melt away as it fell, hanging from him like some sort of macabre mask. Belle jumped back in horror as she couldn't take her eyes off the hideous apparition in front of her. A new face started to regenerate before her very eyes, but it was not the same one as before. Belle screamed out in terror as the face on Rumpelstiltskin's body no longer was his own but that of her lost betrothed, Gaston. The man she had been doomed to marry before her real nightmare began...another monster all the same.

He smiled at her, an unnatural, hideous thing as his head closed up over the wound she had made. She couldn't stop screaming as the blade sunk into the depths of his cranium, disappearing out of her each. She turned to run but he was upon her in an instant...and suddendly she was falling...

Belle woke up screaming...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This story started out as a bet you see. Could we stand together in unity if one of us broke the ranks and wrote something so hideous that it sent people spiraling and reeling with its mockery of Rumpel and Belle? Well, from the depths of my heart I would like to thank everyone who stood by me, even though this Rumpel was a complete bastard and for those of you, who even though they were met with fierce opposition from my fellow writers, still spoke their minds about the cruelty of rape and injustice. This story is far from over and thanks to all the ones who gave me advice and an enormous amount of input I appreciate it. Now that I have my muse, the next chapter will be up sooner than you think so read and review no matter what you think I don't want to hear, because your wrong I want to hear the passion of it all.-Kris


	9. Chapter 9

Belle awoke from her night terror. Her body shook from the cruel and hateful images that had jumbled through her brain the whole night through. She had actually seen into the mind of the Dark One, she could still feel his anger and his sorrow over someone named Bae which she suspected was his son.

She felt her neck, certain that there would be marks from needles were he had punctured her skin, bruising from where he had choked her and scratched her with his dirty, jagged nails. She shivered as the sweat from her brow turned cold, perhaps she was indeed coming down with something this time. Her visions of the future had a tendency to make her sick. Her stomach lurched and rolled with the grotesque things that had occurred. She always payed attention to the dreams that were filled with warning. She pulled her tongue over dry lips before looking for her goblet that had been knocked off during the night to lay empty on the large plush rug by her bed.

Belle brushed back her curly, unruly hair, it felt wet as if she had bathed and not had been drowning in sweat.

She threw back the expensive coverlets that graced her bed and swung her feet to the floor. She frowned when she felt the rug beneath her naked toes, squishing the water between them like the time her father Maurice had taken her to the ocean and she stood at the beach feeling so small against something so massive and endless. A vision had visited her that night too, One of her Mother. Her death had not been far behind the dream, a watery dream of her lying dead at the bottom of the ocean. By the time they had returned they received word that she had indeed drowned in her own large pond Maurice and built her for her birthday, swirling with the tiny fish she loved so much. Maurice had it torn down in his grief not long after.

Belle always felt her throat constrict and tears prick at her eyes when she thought of the woman she loved most in the world. She had inherited her Mother's lush, curly hair. Her Father had always insisted that the fairies had bestowed such beautiful tresses upon her mother and herself. It was always a rumor that her mother had fairy blood, but Belle honestly did not know. They said that was why she had visions. Night terrors was what she herself called them, frightening things that always had a way of coming to pass. Most thought her odd and avoided her for her visions. Belle thought nothing of it, she never cared for anyone's company since her Mother's passing, preferring the comfort of Books and the solitary domain of her room.

She was to receive the man who would become her husband today, Sir Gaston. Belle thought him to be cruel and she pleaded with her father but it was to no avail, she had no choice but to accept him. Women in her land were never given the chance to see what they could do, to have the chance to become heros like in the books she loved so much. They were married off to the advantage of men and spent their days in the parlor sewing and having tea or providing more sons to their masters who would turn them into small replica's of themselves. Belle wanted none of these things and she certainly had no want for a husband. Gaston had ice cold eyes and an even frostier demeanor. He kissed her hand politely before disappearing into her father's parlor to discuss the merging of the kingdoms, take over was more like it Belle thought.

The Orges had advanced on her land and threatened the safety of her people. He was a sensible choice her father had said, Gaston and his wealthy kingdom had a massive army, one he was willing to use to help fend her lands with. Belle wasn't so sure because he hadn't moved his army one inch closer to Maurice's lands, keeping them safely tucked away at his castle,guarding his sister Regina. A woman whom Belle truly feared. She had only seen her once as her father received her. Belle had pretended to be sick that day. She felt cold hands gripping at her throat with each step the woman had taken, Gaston at her side. They seemed more like man and wife than brother and sister, hardly more than an arm's length from each other the entire time. Regina had seemed very interested in the lay out of the palace, she was always looking around, eyeing the expensive tapestries that hung along the walls and as Belle spied on them she saw Regina tap the crystal goblets to test if they were indeed real. Belle eavesdropped on them as she asked all the right question to Belle's father about the wealth of his kingdom, Maurice never giving it a moments thought as he sat, enthralled with the woman's obvious beauty and prestige. He played right into her hand. The announcement of Belle marriage to her brother's had only been days later, her fate decided by others. What they failed to realize was that her fate was her own.

Maurice had sent a plea to the Dark One. The most feared and powerful sorcerer in all the wide world. He was very dangerous and very mysterious and changed form at will. He stole babies right from their mother's arms and could cure any illness, for a price. The problem was it was always something impossible to pay. some said he was an old man, other a beast, not a man at all, but all were in fear and awe of his power. Gaston had smiled at that news, narrowing his eyes at Belle's father, as if Maurice had done exactly what Regina and her brother had wanted.

He was so clear in her mind and yet she had never once stood in his presence. The thought of his evil made her want to cry, but the image of him turning into her betrothed put her into even more fear. The vision had seemed so real, his hands on her as he assaulted her, his cruel eyes that held a deep satisfaction as he knocked her to her knees with his rough hand. She reached up and felt her face for a bruise that wasn't there. She knew it had all been a dream, a premonition of things to come if she stayed on her present course but she still wanted to choke the thought from her mind. What would she do? She knew Gaston and his sister played a part in her dream somehow. Why would Gaston seemed pleased that he had called upon the Dark One for help? She thought carefully over the last part of the vision and preferred to forget, for now about the more gruesome aspects. Gaston had been Rumpelstiltskin in her vision, and the voice, who was that? It had led her to the dagger of legend, the one that gave the Dark One his power. It had been in his castle, in a small, tattered chest.

Belle clenched at her gown as she closed her suddenly weary eyes, trying to remember the voice, what it sounded like, she couldn't recall, it was slipping away like the morning dew, drying up and becoming nothing more than a faint memory, but it had been real, it was someone, someone she was destined to meet.

She reached over and rang the little golden bell on her night table that had previously been sitting behind her goblet but now stood alone. At Once a maid entered in a rush, her shoes clicking on the stones beneath her feet.

"Oh Mistress, what has happened she exclaimed as she bent to retrieve Belle's cup and sit it back to its rightful place. She tisked a few times looking at the soaked rug before bringing Belle small powder blue slippers for her feet. "Can't have you catching cold Mistress, your father will surely tan my hide fer it." Belle reluctantly allowed Nina to cover her feet that she had to admit were cold before fetching a rag to dab at the wet rug.

"Where will you be taking your breakfast this morning Miss, down in the dinning area or shall I bring you a little something to your room? Your Sir Gaston arrives today, I'm sure you would like to be fed and ready when he arrives this morning, he will be the savior of us all I'm sure." Belle absently nodded her head. Nina seemed like all the others, to be infatuated with the new would be saviors of her kingdom, asking her as the price for their services. She walked over to look out the window, smoke could be seen in the far distance announcing the coming danger. Could she step up and be the heroine of her own story to save her kingdom? She was soon to find out.

She took the re-filled goblet from Nina gratefully before taking a long, deep drink from it. "I'll breakfast here Nina, go tell my father I will see him after that."

"Yes, Mistress."


	10. Chapter 10

Rumpelstiltskin awoke up from his dream feeling a little disoriented, why do they have to be so powerful, why does each one have to be about Bae somehow...Bae and that girl? Who was she? Some princess... Did his mind conjure her up or was she indeed real? He had to think hard to remember if he had ever heard of a Belle, he couldn't recall, perhaps he didn't want to remember, he only wanted to focus on his son, Bae. He had some sort of dream within a dream hadn't he? He could still smell his son, all sunshine and childhood, rolled up into one dark-haired smiling face, looking at him with love but also fear, fear over what he had become, what he was capable of, now that he had power.

He had to get out of here somehow, He was weakened by these bars, by the fairy dust used to put him here... Fucking fairies, if he ever found a way out he would kill them all, but first he had to find his son, first he had to find a way out.

He ran his scaled hand through his dirty hair in despair. It had all seemed so real, it threatened to unnerve him. The things that had gone on, he was not that man. It showed him things that would come to pass. Regina and her perverted sick brother. They had his castle, had him, and probably his son. They were in league with Ruel Ghorm. That little fairy better hope she stayed well hidden he thought to himself. He stretched his tired body, he had no idea how long he had slept, time meant nothing down here. The bars were reinforced with magic, magic that the blue fairy had given the Queen, well..., not his fucking Queen, and she would be no one's Queen lying in the cold grave he had planned for her, with no one but her brother for company.

He crossed his legs and leaned back against the cool stone of his cell, resting there as if he were actually somewhere he wanted to be, he wished he could conjure up his old pipe, but his powers were null here, all expect his powers of sight. His mind wandered back to the girl Belle...she was indeed beautiful but definitely in danger. He closed his eyes and remembered the vision. Gaston had raped her, the dream had seemed so real that it could have been him, but it was as if he were a bystander...just watching one minute and then as if he were Gaston the next...He licked his dry lips before running it over his jagged black teeth, He was thirsty. He looked over at his empty cup. Usually every morning someone came to fill it and leave some sort of uneatable goop, but this morning it wasnt there.

He closed his eyes an took a deep breath but he couldn't get the smell of his son out of his mind...he had been close enough to touch, close enough to grab him straight out of the vision and into his arms once more, and the girl, he could still feel the soft white flesh between his fingers as he had gripped her arm, as he had felt for the vein in her neck. It had been him but not. Had these things come to pass? He suspected not, but they would if he didn't find some way out, and the tower...no one must find out about the tower...but somehow she had found it, and with his help.

He could still hear himself guiding her there, perhaps she can help him out of here. He knew for a certainty that she was not at the castle...well not yet anyhow. He knew he would be able to feel her presence if she were that close, he suspected that it wouldn't be long and her scent would fill his nose as it had in the vision.

The seer had told him that a boy would be his down fall, but now it felt like it might be this girl...this girl that would suffer at Gaston and Regina's hand if she were not careful. He wondered if she knew...if she had any inkling of what lay in store for her. She seemed a bright but willful child...no, not a child he had to admit, but young, no older than perhaps nineteen he'd guess. He could remember the smell of her hair, the taste of her lips.

He got up from his resting spot and began to pace like a caged animal, that was what he was. He walked over to the spiked bars that held him captive and ran his blackened nail down one of the spikes, an oily residue peeled off it. They looked like average wood, nothing special but under the oil the exposed bark burnt him, burnt him with a white magic, something that faked a pureness but was as powerful as anything he had ever been faced with in his short time as the Dark One. He wasn't master of it yet, he still doubted himself, he still had no idea of what he was capable of when Regina had tricked him. He could sence something was very wrong when he walked into the trap, he knew it immediately but then it had been too late.

A ring of fairy dust so powerful that it kept him within its boundries...trapped here, while Regina and her incestuous brother claimed the lands, claimed his castle, claimed him. He had taken the dark powers to protect his son. He had put a stop to the fighting and had brought the children home. Now Gaston and Regina had him trapped, his powers locked tight within him as they ravaged the lands, kingdom after kingdom, building an empire that reached from one side to the other.

They would come to taunt him sometimes. She had showed him how she would transform Gaston from a hulking brut into Rumpelstiltskin's own smaller body...it was like looking into a mirror and they would regale him with tales of others misfortune at what they thought was the Dark Ones hands, when actually it was their own Queen's and her sick, twisted brother's plot to capture the world. sometimes they would finish their little visits by grouping at each other, their mouths finding each other. they liked having an audience for some unknown reason. Rumpel would turn his back, but the noises of pleasure would fill his ears so that he would hear it in the night, their dark and unnatural relationship worming it's way into his mind with their sighs of pleasure as they enjoyed each other as lovers did.

This girl, she was one of many he suspected, but how was it that she was the only one that he had dreamt of, did she posses some sort of magic as well? Was she a seer of sorts or perhaps the product of a kind of magic? It was her that would set him free, find his dagger, give him back the power he would need to get out of this trap layed for him and free the lands of this dark menace, even help him find his boy. He was sure that she was very important, he just wished he hadn't been able to remember everything Gaston had done to her. Even though it hadn't been him, but through Gaston, he had this carnal knowledge of her that made her not far from his thoughts at all times, the sound of her voice and the sweet feel of her breath on his face, his fingers itched to touch her.

He would wipe it away as if it were scribblings in the dirt that he could erase with his hand easily if he could, but the memory those eyes haunted his every step, every time he closed his own, every time he opened them, so blue. He felt sure that the moment she entered his castle...yes, it was still his castle, that he would feel her. Perhaps he could direct her as he had done in the dream. He could whisper into her ear and make her hear him. He sat back down in his spot and rested his head back against the cool stones and waited...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

"You look lovely princess" Nina exclaimed as she put the last pin in that held Belle's hair back.

Belle looked at her reflection in the mirror. The soft silken ball gown fit for a Queen and the same hair-do as she saw herself wearing in the vision of him dragging her through his castle halls that fateful day...this fateful day. It would come true, although she hoped not all of it.

She swallowed, but her throat was dry. She nodded to her maid, dismissed her and proceeded to make her way to her father. She found him in his meeting hall. He sat there looking grim until his eyes fell on her and lite up. "My beautiful girl, Gaston will be so pleased that you look as if your his Queen already. He will be here soon, He and his lovely sister Regina, they will make the perfect allies, don't you think?" He always would ask her what she thought, but seldom would he take any advice and now he was in thrilled with this beautiful couple, this brother and sister that charmed the hearts of all they met, all except her. She saw through their façade, their beauty, to see a ugliness that was invisible to all save her.

She looked down at the floor silent, unable to meet her father's eye, to him she seemed so distant. He frowned when he saw this, he hated his little beauty looking so sad. "Don't look so down Belle, your only scared of marriage, it won't be as bad as all that. You'll grow to love him as much as he already professes to love you."

Belle's eyes shot up to her father's, he looked hopeful at her, her heart broke for him, for her mother and today she was destined to lose him...as she had lost her mother. "Of course father." Her soft voice seemed to put him at ease. He motioned her over, he held out his arms as she rushed to him like a child and tucked her head beneath his chin as she always did. Her childhood was over, from this day forward she would be Gaston's wife. She hugged her papa close and smelled his clothes, they smelled like pipe smoke and mint. She tried to burn it into her memory for she already knew what would happen and she was as much a feather in the wind as anyone, about to be swept far away from those she loved, to a nightmare from which she might never be able to awaken, but if she were to truly save her kingdom she would do her duty as their rightful Queen and see where it took her.

As she held on to her father the sound of trumpets that announced Gaston and his sister's arrival found its way to her ears, making her open her eyes that were now filled with worry and doubt. Maybe she could just excuse herself and run away, hide...could she? She realized that somehow she couldn't, she was no coward.

She turned to the doors that now opened and in walked her betrothed.

"Ahhh Gaston" the King waved him over as he untangled himself from Belle and greeted the tall, sour faced young man. The resemblance between him and his older sister were uncanny. Raven hair and cold eyes, beautiful yet dangerous features. The same pouty mouth that could be both so sensual and yet look as if fangs hid beneath the blood-red lips, threatening to bite at any given opportunity. Gaston gave a graceful bow to the King before taking Belle's hand kissing it lightly.

"Your majesty" he greeted the King first. His smoldering eyes met Belle's, "Princess." Gaston followed Maurice over to the large table that mapped out his and the surrounding kingdoms. " a foot soldier came in and approached the King.

"Sir, there's news from the battlefield, Avonlea has fallen." Belle watched her father pale at the news. His face ashen and waxy as he took in what the soldier was saying, there was essentially no hope unless Gaston stepped in or his request to the Dark One be answered.

Gaston stepped forward, "If only he had come." Belle knew of who they meant. The man from her dream, she had never seen him in person but her heart quickened its pace thinking of him. Maurice walked over to his chair and slumped into it, beaten, Belle wanted to help him desperately, she felt useless. She knelt down at her father's feet as he talked with Gaston.

"He could be on his way right now papa" Belle cut in on the mens conversation. Maurice didn't even want to look at her as he slumped lower in his seat his despair evident on his face.

"It's too late my girl, it's just too late." Suddenly a booming knock shook the door. Everyone turned toward the sound, each with either a look of fear or wonder on their faces. Belle noticed that Gaston's seemed to be one of confidence. The dark one was well-known for his tricks and as soon as everyone rushed to the door the imp appeared in Maurice's chair. He seemed not much bigger than a child sitting in the oversized chair but when he stood and announced to them his plans for saving the kingdom in exchange for Belle he seemed a hundred feet tall. Belle couldn't take her eyes from him. It was the man in her vision, the same one who showed his savageness and his weakness all in one moment of time. The one who lay on the work table and shared a vision of his son that she could see so clearly, making a deal with a small boy, who was pleading with him to escape his dark powers. This was just a man only something evil had taken root in him.

She starred hypnotised as he haggled with Maurice with the price for his services but as he was asked to leave Belle saw her chance to follow the vision and go with him, she accepted the deal. She had a feeling there was more than meets the eye with whoever he might be. According to her vision, he was something other than what he seemed and if she was going to save her kingdom she was going to have to play this out.

Gaston had made a feeble attempt to protect her but never uttered a word of protest when she had accepted the deal. She could hear her father's distress, his strangled voice as he watched her go, begging the beast to bring her back... to reconsider.

Belle walked out with him as he escorted her to a carriage, she hadn't expected this, she just figured he would use some sort of magic to whisk them both away. As the horses pulled off with Rumpelstiltskin and his caretaker, Belle felt tears began to fall, hot and wet on her cheeks, she looked back at her home fading off into the distance, one she would never lay eyes on again.

They rode for what seemed like forever, him not uttering one word to her as they went, only his cold reptilian eyes boring into her as they went. Belle watched out the window until she could no longer hold her eyes open.

A jarring awoke her as the carriage stopped. She didn't really know how long she had been asleep but now that they stopped she was aware that her backside was numb and her back ached terribly from being in the same position so long. "Why have we stopped?" She looked over at Rumpelstiltskin across from her. He was looking out the other side of the carriage, his eyes fixed on a man approaching upon a horse. Belle thought perhaps it was one of her father's soldiers. She scooted over to the other side to get a better view and gasped when she recognized Gaston riding up before dismounting and walk up to Rumpelstiltskin who just smiled at him, opening the door.

Belle gasped as the man who she thought was her betrothed faded away like dust in a storm and reveled none other than Regina standing there. She turned and smiled at Belle before taking the offered hand of Rumple and stepping into the carriage, sitting in the seat next too him.

"Glad you could join us sister." Belle looked from one to the other, her mouth open in disbelief. Her father had been duped into thinking Gaston had been himself, but it had been Regina there in some sort of fairy glamor, masquerading as her betrothed. Another part of the vision unraveled and Belle saw the fairy dust fall from the monster across from her to revel none other than Gaston sitting next to his sister as they both looked at their prize.

"That was easier than I thought, don't you agree my Queen?" Regina gave a chuckle as she watched Belle shrink back in her seat trying to keep as far away from the pair before her as she was able.

"Easier than taking candy from a dull-witted King, you did well my brother." Belle felt bile rise in her throat as she watched Regina lean over and tenderly kiss her brother's waiting lips as if they were lovers.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the nice reviews, it's good to hear. I've kind of been engrossed into this story and have tapered off on Storybrooke high but I will go back to it, I just have to go where this story is leading me right now until I've gotten it out of my system. You know how it is if your a writer, and if your just a loud-mouthed critique, then by all means go get shagged! lol!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were surprisingly easier on Belle than she would have thought, from the dream of Rumpelstiltskin or Gaston dragging her through the halls of Dark Castle, but the hostility was there, hot as fire and as thick as cream. Gaston and Regina actually seemed much more engrossed with each other than her. The carriage ride had been awkward with Regina staring holes through her with black, cold eyes. Belle kept her eyes focused out the window, on anything other than her riding companions.

The air gradually got colder, Belle shivered in her gown, rubbing her shoulders as the wind began to pick up. Soon they approached an enormous gate and standing behind it was a ominous looking castle. Guards stood at the gate and as the carriage approached they opened the heavy iron bars up, letting them pass the threshold. A tingling made Belle shiver as she passed onto the grounds of Dark Castle. She could swear she heard her name whispered. She swallowed heavily and chanced a glance at her captors. Gaston seemed oblivious as he appeared bored and tired, drumming his meaty fingers against his knee. Regina on the other hand looked intrigued. She narrowed her eyes at Belle, it was obvious she had also picked up some sort of disturbance and was aware that Belle had also took notice.

Belle took in the enormous fortress with its spiraling towers. She wondered which one might have been the tower she had climbed in her dream. She didn't see any with roses etched into the glass of any windows, but that didn't matter, sometimes things appeared that were at times a symbolism for something else entirely.

Belle sighed when the carriage pulled to a stop and her captors got out. Belle stepped out of the carriage with Gaston's help. Her feet tingled from being cramped up so long, pins and needles crawled up and down her legs. She stumbled along as Gaston gripped her arm tightly. He had no reason to be so rough, there was no way she could have escaped on her weak, tired legs.

Another guard stood at the massive doors leading into the inner walls. The castle seemed dark and cold. No servants graced the halls, only guards and layers of dirt. It didn't seem something Regina would like. She seemed one of better taste, perhaps they lived somewhere else and were only using this palace temporally. Surely the caste Regina called home would have much more splendor, but still the castle did have its own interesting qualities and distinctions, large windows and wide halls with spacious winding stairs.

They took her up a flight of large marble stairs that could have been beautiful if not for the grim. Belle tried to take in her surrounding in a hurry as they marched her down a dark corridor. Door after door they passed and Belle searched for the door of her vision but they all looked so similar she could detect very many differences. This part of the castle seemed to be deserted, but she felt a small amount of relief that she was not ushered to the dungeons. Finally they paused at a door. Gaston turned the large handle letting himself into the room, with Belle in tow.

"You'll stay here till I come to get you." Gaston was gruff as he let go of her and turned toward his sister who had entered last, watching Belle.

"Oh I don't know brother, I may need a new maid, I've seemed to have misplaced all mine, I always wanted a little princess as a serving maid." Belle visibly flinched and drew away from the tall, dark woman.

Gaston turned back to Belle, looking her up and down, scrutinizing her abilities with a casual disdain. "Sister you know that's ridiculous." Belle could feel the heat of their stares as they studied her, she felt like she had fell into a nest of vipers as they encircled her, closing in for the strike that would end her life.

"We could give her as a prize to the men, I do feel like I owe them a little something for their loyal service and she would do quite nicely." Gaston's eyes shot up to Regina's, most of the time he submitted to her will with little more than a shrug, but not on this, not for Belle. It was of obvious he had no intentions of anything like that with his little prize.

"I think not." he spat at his sister, the anger in his voice present. "She's mine, I was to wed her. I will decide her fate, she will be fine here for now, that is until we find out what that this so-called spell of his needed pure blood for." Regina eyes narrowed suspiciously at her brother before smiling sweetly at him as if she agreed. She didn't like him taking an interest in the girl.

"Very well" she turned toward Belle, "for now." Regina turned and left her alone, her black skirts swirling as she went, with Gaston who stood silent as he watched her.

Belle licked her dry lips as she wrung her hands against her wrinkled ball gown, somehow she felt like she owed a small amount of gratitude to Gaston for saving her from his horrible sister. She didn't want to look at him, she wished he would just go, leave her in peace.

The rain had began shortly after they had arrived in their carriage, and now it beat against the windows of her room. She walked over to the large window,similar to the one of her dream. It had gotten dark, all she could see was the drops of rain beating against the colored panes.

Belle fiddled with the pins in her hair that had fallen loose, trying to rearrange her hair out of the way. She wished she had a brush to help get the tangles out of it, so that she might take it down and braid it. She turned back to look at Regina's brother, he stood straight and tall. He wore a simple vest and soft breeches. having forgone his vision of Rumpelstiltskin. Personally she would have rather looked upon that, instead of the brute before her.

Her vision had hinted that the Rumpelstiltskin of her dreams was not the man himself but an imposter which was true, but that Regina was helping her brother vanquish kingdom after kingdom, that she had not seen, what else was she not aware of? She seemed absorbed by her thoughts, Gaston's deep voice interrupted her private musings."You will stay in my rooms for now, her eyes focused back on her captor. His cold expression did nothing to put her at ease, he managed a smile but it looked more like a grimace of pain, was he such a monster he could not even pretend at formalities?

"I'll see about bringing you something to eat." Belle nodded, she had no plans to eat anything he brought but it was the most pleasant thing he had managed. "There are worse things out there than me," he gestured to beyond the door,"so I don't suggest you try to escape. You can't get out of the castle even if you did managed to escape these rooms, besides your liable run into my sister or worse any of the men occupying this castle, so I'm going to suggest you stay put." Belle's eyes widened, she most certainly believed him. She nodded before she walked over and took a seat on the bed. The coverlet felt scratchy beneath her hands. "I took the liberty of finding you a dress from one of my sister's former maid's." He gestured to a chair over in the corner. There was a simple cotton dress lying across the back of it. Brown and tan, nothing special, a simple bodice with a dark brown ribbon. Belle didn't want to think about what may have happened to the maiden that the dress belonged to. "There are a few items in the bathing room that might suit your fancy, a brush and water."

"What of my father, what did you do to him you and your sister, is he dead?" She stared at him accusingly and fierce. Silence met her question as he stood above her. She knew the answer already. Tears welled in her eyes...dead... an orphan, even through she was of age that was what she felt like.. There was no one left in the world who cared for her and now she was at the mercy of this horrible man.

"Yes." His answer was simple, absolute.

Belle looked up at him her eyes full of hatred, she wanted to spit on him, be damned the consequences, she was already paying those.

"Yes? You killed my father? he trusted you. Will you do the same to me? Will your sister?" Gaston chuckled before grabbing her arm roughly and hauling her shakily to her feet. Belle let out a frightened gasp. He was insane and felt no remorse for the atrocities he had committed against those people, power was what he craved and he would kill anyone who got in his way. He smiled when he saw the fear in Maurice's eyes as he twisted the knife deep in his bloated belly.

"You do as your told and we will see how long you survive. displease me and it wont be long princess. Now stay put." He pushed her back as she fell roughly to the bed rubbing her arm where he had squeezed, there would mostly likely be bruising. The door shut behind her as she wiped at her eyes, it was up to her now. There would be no rescue. She wept for her father, for Nina whom she was sure to be dead, they all were Belle responsibility and now she had to avenge them. They were cruel, cold-blooded killers, they destroyed everyone and everything in their path most likely.

She looked back over at the dress... well if she were going to help herself then she might as well be comfortable while she did it. She plucked the dress from the chair and ducking into the modest bathing room she changed her clothes. She tugged the brush through her unruly curls, in an attempt to get them to behave, after a few futile attempts she went back to the bed.

She needed an escape plan before Gaston returned. Belle felt sure that her virtue as well as her life depended upon her getting out of there. Where was the real Rumpelstiltskin Belle wondered. She couldn't shake the feeling that magic filled the air in this castle, did she feel it as she entered the gates earlier? Her thoughts went back to the Dark One.

Had they killed him too? Belle had always been told that the Dark One couldn't be killed. that the only way to vanquish him was to find the illusive knife, but whoever killed him with it would take his powers, the black magic just jumping to it's new owner. It was obvious neither Gaston or his sister possessed such power. She walked over to the door and turned the handle. It turned but as she cracked it a bit she heard several men talking loudly coming down the hall, it sounded like several of them. Gaston had been right, the castle was full of their army, and even worse Regina. She knew Regina wanted her dead and catching out of her brother's room would be a perfect opportunity to do something to her that would be horrible.

She could see the jealousy in her eyes as Gaston expressed his feelings about wanting to keep Belle for himself. Belle had no plans for letting Gaston make a pet out of her for his own private use or being a maid to that deranged woman if she could help it, she just needed another way out. Surely this castle had secret doors and panels, all castles did, didn't they? She was aware of her father's castle having several ones that cut through halls and such leading you into other parts of the castle undetected in case of attack. Belle knew some of the servants and the court used them to meet others privately. Belle started feeling around the walls, knocking on each panel trying to see if she could detect a hollow spot.

Her fist was starting to get sore when she heard something, yes, yes something definitely sounded different here, she told herself. Her face was inches from the wall looking for a well hidden seam or anything that might revel a hidden exit to her. Just then a knock at the door had her bolting back to the bed as Gaston entered the room.

He noticed her change of clothes, "I see the dress fits...good." He sit down the tray. There wasn't much on it, some fruit and bread, but it would suffice. Belle remained silent as Gaston abandoned the tray and came to her. He reached out and pulled a lock of her hair through his fingers. "You'll find me much more accommodating princess if you cooperate. His fingers reached for another strand but Belle jerked her head away. She didn't want him to touch her, any part of her. "You killed my father, what makes you think I would cooperate with the likes of you?" Gaston's mouth turned down into a disappointed frown as he lowered his hand. He was young and beautiful in appearance, he was used to woman accepting his advances with relish. He had never understood what made belle stand apart from other women. Maybe that was what attracted her to him, because she so allusive."You'll learn manners soon enough little one. One way or another I'll break you and you will learn to obey your new master. Your station in life means nothing any more. here, you are servant, and while you are here, which may or may not be a long time, you will comply, is that understood?" His voice had taken on a darker quality. Belle didn't want to make him mad just yet, it was better to not irritate him which might make him more violent toward her.

"I'll return later, first there are a few things I must attend too, eat and rest." He stood there a few more seconds before turning and leaving Belle sitting on the bed. Belle waited till she felt sure he would not be returning, she closed her eyes and tried to calm her beating heart, she let out a tired sigh with a puff of her cheeks. Where was her bravery now? Could she muster up enough of it to see where the corridor might lead her? Suddenly that same tingling swirled around her, tickling her ear. Her hand went to her face as if it were a cob web she could wipe away, it even tickled. Goosebumps rose up on her skin. "What do you want, what are you?" she whispered. The feeling lingered a moment longer before it left. Belle soothed down her hair before once again going over to the wall, trying to find away to open the secret passage in the wall.

She pushed against it, but nothing felt around trying in vain to discover a seam, other than the feeling of hollowness behind the wall, nothing she did opened the secret she was sure lay beyond the wall. She stomped her foot and went back to the bed in frustration. She sat there with her arms crossed as she stared at the wall totally vexed at her situation. The pounding of the rain beat out a rhythm against the window that seemed to cause her eyes to feel heavy. Before long she decided that laying down to rest her eyes a moment wouldn't be the worst idea, perhaps she could think a solution if she calmed herself and relaxed a moment. Soon her lids were too heavy to stay open and she succumbed to the lure of sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes shot open "Belle" he whispered, he felt her presence once again. She was here, he could feel her as if she were in the very cell he now occupied. He jumped to his feet and walked to the edge of his cell." He smelled the air and thought he caught a faint drift of her scent, as though it had somehow drifted through the corridors and made its way down below to his prison. Although he didn't know her, had never spoken to her, he knew she was somehow his salvation.

He tried to concentrate, if he relaxed and felt for her he could possibly detect her location in the castle. His powers of darkness might be contained within these walls but his powers in his mind still favored him and for some reason his link with the girl seemed powerful, she had magic of her own. He wasn't sure how, but somehow she possessed something that made her open to his communication, and she didn't seem frightened of it, most likely it had been with her since birth.

He felt her not to far above him. She was asleep. Good...very good. She was much more in tune while she slept. If he concentrated hard enough he might even be able to get a glimpse of her.

He whispered lightly, the words barely escaping his withered lips, "Princess...Listen to me carefully...I need your help. You remember me don't you? we've been here before you and I. You can help me, we can help each other. The wall...look on the wall, turn the sculpture and you will find what you seek...find me, follow the path to the stairs...come."

At once Belle awoke with a start.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please forgive any mistakes I make this chapter, I have a two-year old on my lap, driving me nuts. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

To have stilled her heart would have been a feat. Her hands clung to her throat as if she would suddenly choke on the bile that rose in it, she swallowed heavily. Belle tried to clear her mind of the cob webs that lingered in it as they had the dust-covered filth that hung behind that door in her dreams, the voice... his voice. She turned at once to spy a figure on the wall, a small mermaid, why hadn't she seen it before? It's long flowing hair and lovely limbs, it tail upturned. She swung her feet off the bed and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm her nerves, her visions always have left her frazzled and on edge. How long she had slumbered she had no idea, she also was unaware of how long it would be before Gaston reappeared.

Silently she moved toward the mermaid on the wall. She ran her nails over the scaled fins before taking it in hand and trying to move it, it did so rather smoothly and a small click could be heard that operated a device deep in the wall. Her eyes suddenly went to the sound as it creaked to life. A smile came upon her face, she had found it, of course with his help. She grabbed a hold of the hidden door and peaked inside. A chill hit her skin as the interior felt drafty as if it led somehow to the outside... to freedom. She looked up and there was no ceiling, as if it were endless. Belle briefly wondered, if she should attempt to climb, how far up it would go, but that was not her destination.

Cob webs connected the narrow passage walls as she squinted her eyes to see how far down the corridor led, she could find no exit or end but that did not concern her at his moment. What preyed on her mind was that once she closed the door how would she be able to find her way in what she was sure would be total blackness. For she could not leave the wall unsealed least Gaston come in and find her gone, he would think she escaped somehow and not be privy to the chamber that hopefully would lead to her salvation, hers and whoever had called to her in her dream.

She was thankful that there was a knob on the inside of the escape tunnel door that allowed her to close the hidden passage way up tight that no one would suspect her absence had been through the walls. She briefly went back into the room and grabbed a candle from the bed stand, it might not be much but it would help cut a path in the bleak darkness that would surely creep upon her when she began her journey into unknown territory. Creeping around in old castle walls took a certain amount of bravery...bravery she had these days in short supply.

She lite it by the fireplace before shaking her wrist to put out the long sliver of kindling that helped her. Taking one last look at her surrounding she began her quest into the unknown. Surprisingly the door shut quietly and without a lot of pressure, for a moment she almost opened it back up to see if it indeed would let her once again regain entrance, but time was quickly ticking away so Belle took her first steps into the corridor, hoping that this would be a quick trip.

The walls were narrow but she was a slight girl and thank God tight spaces didn't have much effect on her, although it did seem that the air was thick with the dust of a thousands years of being closed off, the air she inhaled was stale and heavy. Her hand waved away the dust webs from her path as she trailed the hall, hoping to see another door that might give her a clue to where she might be headed. She almost tripped head long down a few steps that she came upon suddenly, her eyes had reached out in front of her and not paying close attention to what lay at her feet, but she caught herself in time, her hands flailing wildly against the walls to brace her self. "You could have warned me" she said to the phantom voice, not really expecting an answer,even though there was no doubt in her mind, the owner of the voice was very real and she was beginning to suspect who that owner was. He had only spoken during her visions and never while she was awake, she smirked at herself, she had somehow managed to hang on to the candle held tightly in her grip, she stopped and looked at it, it was starting to dwindle. She felt like she had been in these walls for an eternity, time seemed to stand still her. Belle thought she caught a glimpse of a door up ahead and her feet picked up the pace as she held out the candle to reassure her that the door did indeed exist.

Belle managed a small intake of breath in relief. Although all the doors in the corridor that Gaston had led her down earlier appeared identical, this had been the door of her dream, she was positive. She gave out a small breathless laugh as she ran her hand over its length, everything about it was the same.

Her small, delicate fingers closed over the enormous handle and twisted. It was a heavy thick thing, the door and Belle desperately wanted to be quiet. The creaking sounded so loud in her ears the entire castle must have heard the screaming of its rusty hinges. She had no idea what lay on the other side, and prayed incessantly that it didn't somehow lead to Regina's chambers or worse, to a place where Gaston's army rested.

Instead it opened up to the same vision of the stairs. Only a few differences stood out to her. First they only led down. A solid wall covered up what was stairs in her vision, leading to a tall tower in her dream. Only the bottomless pit leading down lay before her. She held what little bit of candle she possessed out in front of her, desiring to peer into the thick black. It was very cold in here, and Belle couldn't quite repress a violent shiver.

There was no railing in which to steady herself but she hadn't come this far to turn back now. She took a step, than another before looking back at the massive wall where there had been stairs, she was sure of it. She almost went back to run her hand over the solid stones but decided that in the best interest of her limited time, for once her presence was discovered not to be where she should have been a through search would be made , she had better find what ever it was she was meant too, if she didnt come across it then she feared that she may never.

The temperature dropped degree by degree as she descended in the blackness. The candle only let her see a few inches it seemed in front of her, yet she felt unafraid, it was more like exhilaration than anything else. She was more afraid of being in that room when her captor came back, at least this way she might find an exit and be gone before anyone was aware of her disappearance at all.

She could smell dampness and hear the steady drip of liquid in her ears. Her nose caught the whiff of something unpleasant, like mold or something organic in origin but rotten all the same, she wrinkled her nose at the odor. Her candle shook as the air grew so chilly that she could now see her breath with each step.

Finally she reached the bottom, she turned and looked back but she had gone so far that she could no longer see the top anymore, it was as if she were trying to peer out of a pit. She seemed to be in some sort of cave. Her feet felt smooth rock and dampness as it penetrated the fabric of her slippers. She took a few unsteady steps as the floor wasn't even, it was indeed some sort of cave that dwelled directly below the castle. She walked forward with her arm held out untill her fingers felt a wall of rock. Her candle didn't hold much light but something else seemed to bring it's own luminance in the distance. She could see well enough to know that she was in some sort of corridor that led somewhere, she needed to follow it to find whatever it was she was suppose to be looking for, she had no doubt that whatever it was grew closer by the second.

She steadied herself with her hand sliding against the wall as she walked. Her fingers cut a path through the dampness and moss that grew along the stone. She rubbed her sullied hand against the dress that she wore with a look of distaste on her face. "Are you down here?" She only whispered it under her breath but she gasped in fright, nearly dropping her candle, halting in her tracks when the same voice of her dreams answered.

"I'm right here dearie, good work, you exceeded my expectations which is most impressive, most do not."

Belle could feel her heart beat wildly as she put one shaky foot in front of the other. Her breath coming out in tight little gasps as she neared the unexplainable source of light that illuminated the odd-looking cell in which the source of the voice came from. She looked back and forth but managed not to find the owner of the uttered words, untill a small movement brought her eyes up to see a black almost formless thing, safely hidden in the shadows, that appeared to hang upside down from the ceiling of the cage.

Her hand found its way to her mouth in an attempt to keep it from gaping open in fear and surprise. "I must admit you are braver than I would have thought, facing the dark as you did, I feel that I must thank you, but I won't just yet." His voice had a hint of sarcasm to it that grated Belle's nerves just a little, he could at least sound more appreciative of her efforts. With an ease and grace, he seemed to fall and turn as if he were a cat, landing on his feet, sure and steady. He reminded Belle of a bat or a creature of the night as he dropped down to the floor and stood to his full height.

Belle was at a loss for words as she watched the Dark One walk toward her and into the light. His leather vest fit him snugly, he ran his darkened hands down either side of it comically, as if he were making himself presentable for her. She noticed that he was dressed from head to toe in the same leather, his form-fitting outfit seemed to shine despite the fact that he appeared dirty and unkept. There was no telling how long he had been down here, quite a while Belle imagined. "I take it you are the one who has been talking to me, Who led me here?" Belle was taken back by the dark smile the strange man flashed her, before giving her a flourishing bow and introducing himself.

"The name is Rumpelstiltskin."

As Belle advanced on the cell in which the Dark One stood entrapped, an extraordinary thing began to take place, one that was not lost on Rumpelstiltskin himself. The bars on the cell began to admit a faint glow. Rumpel narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the girl who seemed just as entranced by the spectacle as he was.

"This is fascinating, did Gaston put you in here?" She reached her hand out to the bars. Rumpel took a step back in disgust at the mention of that name.

"Certainly not girl, Twas fairy magic that put me here. I doubt that oaf could trap a fly with a spiderweb the size of this castle." Belle gave a small giggle at his remark, she straightened her face when she realized he didn't take to kindly to anyone snickering at him, he was much more acquainted with people fearing him and despising him, but giggling...no.

"So You were trapped by a fairy? I thought you were the infamous Dark One, that you were impervious to death and harm and..." Belle hushed and stumbled backwards when Rumpelstiltskin rushed up to the bars of the cage with a look of pure spite on his face, he was fearsome looking with a half mad gleam in his eyes as he jumped up on the side of the bars, hanging off of them. Belle was very grateful that they were there, protecting her. She felt very certain that her life would have been in danger otherwise.

"You think I led you down here to taunt me girl?" His voice sounded hoarse and desperate, "Your unwise to assume such a thing, very unwise dearie." Belle shook her head at him. Even if he were incarcerated at this moment she still had no wish to get on his bad side.

"No, I don't want to offend you. I need help, apparently we both do, but time is important here. I heard your voice in a dream...A dream about a dagger, do you know of what I speak?" At the mention of the vision, the Dark One seemed to transform into to something more human right before her very eyes. He slid from the bars of his cage and the features of his voice manifested a more sane appearance.

"Of course you didn't, of course I know, we are in the same nightmare you and I, the dagger is here, you need to find it as soon as you can. Bring it to me, if you can. Or else find a way to get me out of here. You have fairy magic in you...I can smell it. Tell me, where did you get it? A relative perhaps, are you a descendant of their blood, or do you even know?"

Belle took a step forward, she nibbled on her bottom lip, she had always known the answer, even though no one had been outright in telling her. " My Mother, she had it and passed it on to me." Rumpelstiltskin seemed pleased at this. She could penetrate the bars, find the key, be able to touch it without all the nasty side effects. Belle noticed him smile."Is...is that a good thing?"

"Oh yes, very good. You will be able to use it to do all sorts of deeds for me, but first we have to address the most important, freeing me from my gilded cage." Belle slid her hand down one of the long spikes that made up the front of his cell. the pole seemed to come to life, glittering with fairy magic. Rumpel laughed, he couldn't believe his luck. No wonder he could feel her, smell her. Even though her magic was white, it penetrated his being, attracted him like a moth to a flame.

"There is a key, it is a special key. Forged of Fairy magic, I cannot touch it, it will open the door. You will have to locate it and bring it back, it can be only you, Good fortune has brought you here, you must hurry. Gaston will not be long. If he finds you missing, he will stop at nothing to find you and then I'm afraid I won't be able to help you."

Belle could feel the apprehension growing. She had a feeling she had seen that key before. It hung around Gaston's thick neck. He kept it carefully hidden beneath his tunic but she had gotten a glimpse of it, before, on the carriage ride. She wilted at the thought, she would have to go back, she once again would have to face her fears, to face him and possibly more of her vision would come true, the part she remained most fearful of, where he took her virtue.

Rumpelstiltskin could see the change upon her face, he knew she was aware of the key. "You have seen it, haven't you girl. Is it obtainable, can you get it? Your fairy blood has shown it too you has it not? You must get it, only then can we be free, you must retrieve it." Belle slumped to the ground before him, how could this have happened. Couldn't he just show her the way out? why did she have to do this, to free him? There was a part of her that wanted to flee from this...from him.

"Yes, I know where it is." Her voice so small that Rumpel had to strain to hear her.

"Well, where is it, in Regina's clutches no doubt." Belle shook her head.

"Her brother."

Rumpelstiltskin hunkered down to peer into the small beauty's forlorn eyes.

He slid his hands through the bars, careful not to brush against them, he reached out and for the first time touched her skin as he gently ran the back of his hand down her cheek. Belle thought his skin would feel course and slimy but he was warm, his hand was as soft as hers. She didn't cringe away like she would have thought. "This is the only way beauty, you must retrieve the key if we are to find our freedom from these monsters."

Belle slowly nodded as she resigned herself to her fate. "I always thought you were the monster." Her voice sounded so broken as if everything she had ever known had turned out to be a lie.

"I always did too." He said, "But there are worse things out there than even I and while I remain here, you are at their mercy which I will tell you now, they have none. Tread very carefully child."

"Belle." Rumpelstiltskin's brows furrowed in question before relaxing in the knowledge of what she was asking without saying it outright.

"Belle it is then." he whispered.

Footsteps scraping against the rock in the distance brought them both out of their shared moment, making the beauty scramble to her feet. She looked like a rabbit in a trap, her eyes wide with fear.

"Go the way you came, it will be safe. Come back when you have retrieved your prize. Be cautious. Take this." He reached through the bars with a small vial which Belle hurriedly snatched out of his hands, their fingers touched and Belle could feel a currant of magic pass between them. she wanted to keep that connection, to feel the reassurance of his skin against her cheek once more, but there was no time.

"Put it in his ale, he will not linger long after drinking it and you'll get your chance, I'm sorry that I cannot offer you more, no go, quickly." Belle stumbled back the way she had came, the darkness overtaking her as she climbed the stairs to her fate.


	13. Chapter 13

Belle ran... casting a wary glance behind her at the sorcerer as he disappeared into the distance, his body clinging to the bars of his prison like a vine, his face casting an almost desperate silent plea to her as she fled.

Belle ran back into the darkness as she tried in vain to keep her dwindling candle close to her, if it failed she would have no choice but to find her way in the pitch black of the castle. She turned to look ahead of her, desperately hoping to find her precious escape before whatever thing that was creeping up to Rumpelstiltskin's cage discovered her presence there. She gasped in horror as her feet stopped but her body kept going. Her hands flung wide apart in an attempt to keep herself from hitting the large stone wall directly in front of her, where her stairs that had led her down to the dark one's brig? It seemed to be a dead-end, but only for a fraction of a second as she prepared to crash against the hard wet walls, she fell through it instead. As her palms collided with the stairs she realized what she had stumbled unknowingly through some sort of magical barrier she had not been aware of before. Why hadn't she seen it? Why hadn't it appeared to her as if a dead-end when she descended the stairs earlier making her think she had followed a wrong path? Magic... of course, this place was full of it, she could feel it pulsating all around her.

She scrambled to pull her feet completely through the walls, obscuring her body from anyone who dared come down the path she had taken, this magic completely shrouded the passage to the secret door that would lead back to her room...to Gaston.

She tried to swallow the dry lump that had somehow lodged itself in her throat as she half crawled up the staircase to the plateau that held the door. The light grew steady brighter and warmer as she neared the top, once there she took another look at the wall that stopped her way from climbing any further. Her vision played back in her mind like a distant dream. She remembered climbing up a tower to the dagger of legend.

She gave pause for a moment before curiosity gave way, she couldn't help herself but reached out and felt the wall... solid, she felt a sting of disappointment. For a brief second she thought that perhaps her hand would have somehow magically slipped through...but it hadn't. Although at her touch the texture of the stone seemed to glimmer like gold. She felt the sandy texture of the solid rock as she scratched at it with her nails, the goldish glitter gathering on her skin as if the magic stuck to her. Searching and half hoping that she would somehow find a chink in the armor and that she would glide through it as easily as she had the other wall only moments before.

She would like nothing more than to have stayed to solve the puzzle but time was slipping through her fingers like sand and she needed to find her way back to her room and prepare for Gaston's return. Sweat beaded along her brow as she held up her candle. It's thin frail wick still carried a small red flicker of hope that perhaps even now it might draw some spark of life so that she might save herself from stumbling through the dark hall, slowing her down. Her soft pink lips formed into a soft o shape as she ever so lightly blew a gentle breath praying somehow that a little push of air would shake her candle to life.

Somehow a miracle occurred as the flame leaped in her shaking hands and she let out a small cry of relief as she cradled the short almost lifeless candle before opening the door that would take her back to the real monsters of the castle.

Dust, sweat and cobwebs clung to her as she finally reached the door that led to her bedroom where Gaston had left her. Her heart hammered against her chest as she slowly pulled the door open as quietly as she could manage, hoping that she had remained undetected. The room remained barren and Belle breathed a sigh of relief entering the room, closing the door as quickly as she could.

She went and poured herself a basin of fresh water so that she wouldn't look like she had just climbed down a chimney. Her hair was white with the dust and webs that clung to the walls as she brushed closely against the walls in the corridor that had led her to where the Dark One was being held captive.

She undid the top of her dress baring creamy white shoulder before she poured water over her head, shaking away the dust from her hair and face, making herself fell calmer. All the events that had led up to this moment had taxed her. She would have liked nothing better than to be home with her father, her eyes stung with hot tears that she refused to shed, her throat swallowed back a soft sob, she couldn't afford tears just yet...not now, she still had a task to go through, possibly one of the most dangerous yet, Gaston would return soon. She trembled with fear as she wrung the water from her hair, she closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath trying to give pause to her swimming head.

This had not been part of her earlier vision and she wondered why it had not chosen to show itself in the manner that had played out. She had often wondered why her visions played out the way they did, one piece of the puzzle missing, others in such a jumble she could never hope to solve them, one could go crazy dwelling on such things.

She looked down and saw her wet, soiled clothes. Mossy green smudges stained the bodice of her dress where she had wiped her hands before, trying to rid her flesh of the wet mush that had clung along the dank walls. If her captor were to spy that, he would suspect something. She quickly shed them as she began to scrub at the stain. She searched the small washing room where she found a vial of a soapy substance, when she uncorked it, the scent of something vaguely pleasant filled her nose...good. She poured the substance on the stain and proceeded to scrub the dress, a relieved smile graced her face turning her hopeful mouth up at the corners as she watched the green began to fade, leaving the water green and murky but her dress spotless even though it was wet. Wet she could explain, green she could not.

Now she had nothing to wear except either a torn gown or a wet dress. She wore a thin shift, white and soft but it did little to hide her curves and endowments. Gaston's thoughts would not be hard to guess if he caught her in this and this alone. She shivered as she crossed her arms over her breasts thinking of his large hands on her body. There was a very good chance she would lose more than she could ever gain back tonight. He was big and powerful, her only chance would be the potion Rumpelstiltskin had given her, but how would she coax him to drink it? Wouldn't she be too busy fending him off? She needed a strategy, Belle would have to play her part she realized, and it would not be an easy task. She would have to make him believe she wanted him, was willing to accept his advances, that would be the only way she would be able to calm him enough where he might be willing to share a drink before ravishing her completely.

Her azure eyes looked around the room in curiosity, she wondered whose room this really belonged to. Gaston had left her here and there was no doubt that he claimed these quarters for himself, but Belle wondered if perhaps it had been Rumpelstiltskin's room before. It didn't look like a bedroom of a sorcerer...but how many did she know? Perhaps he was like normal men in some ways. Belle walked around, running her finger over the trinkets and baubles sitting on the shelves and tables. She had no idea how long it would be before he came back, that is if he did at all. Her eyes fell upon a few books on a small shelf almost hidden in the corner. She pulled one dusty publication from its coffin, causing a small spider to run from its safe home between the pages. She wiped at the spine so that she might see the title but was disheartened when she couldn't read the writing, her mouth turning down in a pout...different language. She opened the gold lined pages and her face furrowed up into a grimace as the entire book was penned in the same strange writing. She thumbed through the pages to discover that it was only half written, the last half of the book was blank, the pages lay bare. The realization dawned on her then what the book actually was...a journal of some sort. Perhaps it was his? Her fingers traced the flowing lines of the strange words that lay delicately upon the web-thin pages, wondering what he had written upon them.

She found her way into a nearby chair, her legs finding themselves tucked up beneath her, the strange-looking book in her hands as she stared at each page intently as if by some miracle the words would somehow begin to make sence if only she concentrated hard enough on them. She did realize a few of the words were the same but other than that she had no idea what he had written in the strange language.

Her ears that remained always on alert for the approach of her captor, perked up when she heard the handle of the door open and her head swiveled around in alarm as she jumped to her feet, the journal slipping forgotten in the chair as Gaston entered her room.

He was smiling, a wolfish grin that would have been on anyone else's face handsome but somehow made him look even more sinister as if he had found his intended prey just where he had left her. The smell of alcohol filled the room as he entered, his eyes red and blurry looking as he leaned against the back of the door sealing them off from the rest of the world before haphazardly locking it with one hand, he his eyes roamed down her half-clad form.

Belle wished she had went ahead and wore the wet dress after all. She felt naked as his eyes roamed across her form. She was greatly relieved to see a flask of wine in his other hand...Oh thank the gods he had brought drink with him, it was if all the pieces were swinging in her favor, she fervently hoped it would continue to do so. She tried without success to rid herself of the lump in her throat as she uttered her next words. "I was wondering when you would return." she just hoped she sounded convincing.

If it were possible his grin became even more deadly as it widened his mouth to show his teeth, he almost looked like he was growling to Belle as he met her eyes."Where you now my pet? You needn't have feared, Forgetting you would be nearly impossible." He pulled his hulking body from off the door and came toward her. Only the chair lay between them. As he moved around it Belle circled in the opposite direction wanting as much distance between them as possible, without it looking like she was avoiding him, which she most certainly was. All she could picture in her mind was the brutality in which he had forced her in the vision of him masquerading as the Dark One. She most certainly did not want to relive the pain of her nightmares.

"Yes, I am thirsty for wine. I was hoping we could share a drink." Her voice sounded shaky but she managed a weak smile, she hoped it didn't look too forced as she willed herself to cease her trembling...she could do this...she needed that key. She just hoped this wasn't all for nothing, wishing she could get a glimpse of the chain hanging around his neck, but he had entirely too many clothes on. She bit her lip, trying to still her hammering heart.

He looked down at the flask of wine before over at her untouched tray. "Did not the food and drink suit your palate? I would have thought you would not like the bitter taste of something stronger." He walked over to the tray taking the cup, filling it with the hot strong liquor before holding it out to her. Belle stared at it before raising a shaky hand out to receive it. How was she going to do this? She needed to get the potion into his flask, but how?

He seemed if anything to hug the flask of wine closer to himself as he took another tug from it. Belle closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to the gods or perhaps it was To Rumpelstiltskin himself to help her. She prayed that he could hear her or perhaps speak to her as he had done before. She needed help..help that only he was willing to give. She had pushed the vial of sleeping potion down in the cushion of the chair and her eyes kept darting over too it nervously.

She almost squealed out when she felt Gaston's hand reach up and thread itself through her wet hair. "I see you bathed, you look even lovelier with your hair down. I would have thought you would have put on the dress I had sent for you. But you surprise me Princess." His fingers slid to her shoulders, their heat seeping through the thin cloth of her shift as his fingers flowed down her arm. Belle tried to stay still as he touched her. She didn't want to flinch or jerk away even though the thought of his hands on her made her want to wretch. Belle turned her head to the side as his foul breath felt hot against her cheek as Gaston bent down to smell her hair.

"You are even more fragrant than the flowers my lady." Belle wondered if that was his feeble attempt to woo her with words. He was an idiot if he thought that a few simple words would have her on her back as with other woman, she closed her eyes so that the fear in them did not give her away. She summoned all her courage.

"Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and come back and join me for a drink?" She put on a smile as she lightly touched his arm, his eyes flew to the motion of her fingers before looking back at her. Belle was alarmed to notice his eyes were almost black, his pupils blown large with drink and desire as he sat down his wine with a slosh on the table before pulling her to him. Belle let out a gasp as his hands closed over her upper arms, squeezing them tightly, she tried desperately not to struggle when he covered his mouth with hers that left her fighting for breath.

Gaston could feel himself hardening with each passing second. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her standing there half-naked waiting for him. He thought he would have been in for a fight tonight, but it seemed the princess was warming up to him after all. He could practically see her tits through her thin shift and even though he liked the feel of his twin sisters plump breasts in his hands, he had no doubt he would enjoy Belle's slightly smaller ones just as much, his palms itched to feel them, warm and tender in his hands. He wanted to hear her gasp and groan with pleasure and pain as he bit at them and suckled them untill they were red and swollen.

Gaston had little doubt that Belle was virginal, since all princess's virtue were kept safe untill they could be sold off to the highest bidding Kingdom. He was beyond delight and hard as a rock thinking about taking her's. Gaston liked to destroy beautiful things, crushing them beneath his heel. He might just grip that long beautiful neck of her's and snap it as he ripped through her Maidenhead tonight, asphyxiation often brought on a type of climax he had found out, and bringing about her death as quickly as he brought himself pleasure at the feel of her tight, wet quim stretched to it's limits around his cock had his fists sweating to claim her this instant. He knew Regina would like that and he loved nothing more than pleasing his sweet sister, sometimes she had watched in the shadows and other times she had participated.

He loved the game that came with it. He didn't want his victims aware of what lay in store for them untill it was too late, he loved the look of fear in their eyes as his seed flooded their dying womb, their body jerking in spasms in conjunction with his as they fought for their last breaths.

He watched Belle as a lion would watch a frightened mouse. He had time, he needed to calm himself and his desire's before he was upon her too fast giving away his intentions before he meant to. He turned toward the bathing room and decided he could take her advice and wash up for her. "As you wish" He bowed to her a little off-balance from the strong drink before lumbering off much to Belle's relief, leaving his forgotten wine on the table as he relished the game of death he had in store for later.

As soon as he shut the door Belle rushed to the chair, pulling the vial out from the cushion, working almost frantically on the cork before freeing it and with a desperately shaking hand she could not still, she managed to get most of the poison into the flask before picking it up, mixing it up. She took her cup and moved over to discard the vial into the awaiting fire with a hiss as the remaining fluid collided with the fire, the glass container bouncing off the logs and rolling to the back of the pit unnoticed in the embers.

It seemed only a fraction of a second before the hulking madman emerged from the adjacent room, moving toward Belle like a man on a mission. Belle cleared her throat in on last-ditch effort to rid herself of the feel of her heart in her throat."Shall we have a drink now?" She wore what she hoped was a coaxing grin from her lips as she held up her cup, hoping he would comply before the moment had passed and she would be caught up in his game and have no choice but receive his affections before his thoughts would return to his drink. Her smile was one of relief when he paused to pick up the flask before coming to stand by the fire-place.

"Here's to your beauty princess." He held up his flask as Belle held up her cup before taking a timid sip. She thought for a moment that perhaps she should go ahead and drain the entire contents at once, she after all had no way of knowing how long it would take for Rumpelstiltskin's potion to work, that is if it did at all. She took another sip but had a hard time swallowing the foul drink. Gaston on the other hand had little trouble as he practically emptied his wine flask before sitting it on the mantle with a resounding thud.

"Now I am thirsty for more than wine Princess, and seeing you in such little attire had my mouth-watering for your company." He walked to her chair and held out his large beckoning hand reaching for Belle as she all but gulped before placing her hand in his. He swiftly lifted her slight body out of her sitting position and into his arms.

He placed a few wet kisses against her throat before whispering into her ear. "I would have taken you for the type to resist my advances, yet here you are in my arms willingly, it is almost unbelievable Princess." Belle bit her lip to keep from gritting her teeth as she held on to his arms, praying he would pass out. His hands roamed down her sides before gripping at her backside, holding her tightly against him. Belle was frightened as she felt his desire against her belly, she tried to push against him, more for air than anything else but before she could protest he grabbed her up bridal style and carried her to the large plush bed, lying her down upon it. Her shift had ridden up in the process and his hands were making quite sure that even more of her became exposed as he began working her thin covering down off her shoulders.

"Please, oh please let this end, let him pass out." Belle pleaded in silence as Gaston's smiling face loomed heavily above her as he took a handful of her shift and ripped it off her shoulder, shredding the fabric and baring her breasts to his sight. Belle tried to cross her arms over herself in embarrassment but he was quick to snatch her wrists, pinning them on either side of her head as his sloppy wet mouth closed over her nipple. Belle let out a surprised gasp as he began nibbling on her flesh. She could take no more without at least some sort of protest, she began kicking at him with her legs which he quickly subdued.

"Oh now, Belle" He leant back smiling, watching her struggle helplessly as he easily held her down. "Your persistent wiggling will not detour me princess. your body betrays you even now, the evidence is clear from your puckered little teat, you can't lie to me as easily as you lie to yourself." Belle began to cry. this was not working fast enough, perhaps he had given her the wrong vial and her fate would be to endure this vile man and his unwanted attentions.

"Oh... don't cry..prin..es..es" Gaston felt his tongue grow fat. He couldn't quite push his next words out as his eyes grew foggy, he blinked repeatedly trying to clear them. He reached once more for his target only to see his hand fall uselessly from off her body as she dodged and rolled out from underneath him easily as he fell to the mattress. "Thith little bitch has donz somthin..." His mind was so sluggish the words in his own head were fuzzy. He tried to raise his head once more and before darkness overtook him completely he reached out to Belle once more.

Belle wiped at her eyes, her tears starting to dry and her sobs dying in her throat now that the real danger had passed. She tried to cover herself where he had ruined her shift, it was no use, but that no longer mattered, what mattered now was time and could she find the key? She wrung her hands as she pushed at him with her foot to see if he really was as comatose as he appeared, lying face down on the bed. She didn't detect anything other than his heavy breathing. She thought once about killing him, she could just slit his throat with something sharp but she was afraid Regina would somehow know. What she needed to do was to free Rumpelstiltskin and let him vanquish his foes with magic while she escaped them all.

She fiddled with Gaston's stiff collar before finally finding the thin chain. A few tugs and she finally managed to pull the key out from his shirt, holding it up in the light. It looked like just an ordinary skeleton key, long with a large skull at the base but when Belle layed her finger to it, the glitter of magic brought it to life as it faintly shimmered with fairy dust.

Belle jerked the chain against Gaston's thick neck, breaking it before quickly fumbling with the wet dress. She braided her long hair and tied it off with a little strip of cloth from her torn shift. She licked her dry lips as she edged around the passed-out man lying face down in the bed, his loud snores assuring her that he was quite out of it before she tugged on the mermaid statue once before grabbing a fresh candle from the mantle and after lighting it she ducked through the secret passageway.


	14. Chapter 14

"Your deal with me is nonnegotiable Zoso...You know the rules, you didn't think you would be able to bend them did you?"

The Dark one looked haggard and aged beyond recognition as he stood there silently. He wanted this cruel life to end. He missed his wife, his children those long dead, ages ago it seemed. How long had he lived with this immense pain eating his heart untill it was nothing but a hollow husk; empty yet still beating with the foulest magic, one that Ruel Ghorm promised a remedy for.

"Fine, the boy and his child then." His voice carried a defeated tone, if she had plunged the dagger into his chest and took his magic he wouldn't have cared; he didn't care anymore who took his place. If he could get rid of this accursed life and go back to his wife Bylidia where ever she was; that was where he wanted to be, he was done with this life and he didn't care who took it anymore.

The Blue fairy gave a most unladylike snort, her head shaking at the Dark one as she wagged her dainty finger at him as if he were the child and not centuries old. "He's no boy... a coward, something we could work with, something we could mold to fit our purposes." The Dark one shrugged his defeated shoulders; he cared not. When you lived as long as he had, everyone was young, stupid and malleable.

Zoso pulled his cloak over his drawn frame, hunching over so as to have the look of a peasant and approached the man with the limp.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{

Rumpelstiltskin woke up with a jerk.

He settled himself down in the corner of his cell, hiding in the shadows as best he could, seemingly to blend in with the rock securely at his back as he waited. As with all waiting there was no way to determine how long one must endure it; there in lied the dilemma. Better to dream, it passed the time quicker. The problem was that being the Dark One as he was, the dreams weren't always his. He inherited the dreams of all the former predecessors of the Dark gift before him. The problem was deciphering all the jumble that came through with the useful. He really didn't care about the lives of every one who had ever received his curse, not really.

It was no use he would not return to the comfort of sleep.

Stretching his back as if he were a feline, Rumpelstiltskin arose from his hiding place and crossed into the lighted center of his prison.

His booted foot kicked over the bowl that held what passed for food around here; disgusting. Small squirming maggots escaped the bowl as they tried to wiggle away from their fate but they were not so lucky to get away before a heel came down on them, grinding them in the dust.

Rumpel paced back and forth, mulling things over in his head, playing out the day he had lost his son, again and again.

A world without magic, was there such a place? He wasn't a portal jumper,he prefered the world in which he knew, the one he had shared with his son.

That is until they tried to take him away. Untill they had tried to make Bae fight the Ogres. He had killed the Dark One. Truthfully it had been a lot easier than Rumpelstiltskin would have ever thought; almost too easy.

Well, it hadn't lasted long before he had been trapped, still too weak and not experienced enough to wield this magic properly. Others might be stronger but he had the gift of knowledge passed on from now what you might call his adopted ancestors. Rumpel smiled... Yes his ancestors. Others that had come and went before him, some who had fallen to the magical dagger; others who had given up, like Zoso.

He hadn't realized that Ruel Ghorm had been in charge until all was too late, how he hated fairies. Yet now this girl, Belle, she had fairy magic somehow; it intrigued him. Did she even know? Surely she would be in league with the blue fairy if she did; perhaps she was?

Maybe this was all some game, well she wouldn't win. If she did show up with the key and was stupid enough to release him, he would...he would, Rumple narrowed his sharp eyes as he rubbed his thumb and fingers together roughly; he would kill her if she knows. He didn't care what memories lay locked within his mind of her. It didn't matter that she looked innocent and beautiful, he would choke the fairy blood from her perfect pink lips, she would die as the blue fairy watched. Yes, he would keep her and kill Ruel Ghorm's little accomplice in front of her, right before he took care of that little bitch.

A sound brought him staggering out of his dark thoughts as The young maiden approached the light; the key glowing in her hand. Why did she look utterly amazed that it was illuminating? A smile planted itself sturdy upon his dark lips as she creeped toward his cell, a look of worry etched upon her delicate features. She looked around, fearful someone else was there, watching.

"Have no fear, they are gone. I see you recovered the key dearie; I hope it wasn't too difficult."

Belle licked her dry lips uncertainly. Did she really want to do this? His words seemed sincere enough, but he had long been spoke of as a shape changer, a murderer, a child stealer and an evil imp who tricked people out of their lives for their dreams. Belle was wary of her next move, but she needed to be free. What if she made a deal with him; he made deals right? her hand held out the key, just out of his reach.

His large yellow eyes stared at his freedom lying there in her hands.

He fought to keep a poker face, he didn't want to let on how desperate he truly was. He looked into her sharp azure eyes, she had quite the poker face herself he thought.

His hand shot through the narrow bars, he didn't care if the cursed key burned a hole through his hands, he had to get free and find his son. Just as his hand was about to meet hers Belle drew hers away, snatching Rumpel's freedom with it. She hugged it close to her bosom as she stepped closer but just out of his reach. His hand clenched into a fist.

Oh how he would have liked to choke this beauty, yank her through these bars and end her life.

"Did you go to all this trouble just to tease me; not very nice you know, not very wise either." He stepped away from her then, turning on his heel and walking away his back to her so that she didn't catch a glimpse of his face contorted with rage. It would most likely be in her best interest not to let him out or she would pay with her life.

"I want to make a deal." Aw, music to Rumple's ears, a deal was it? He turned around to face her, his mouth turned up at the corners.

"Well, spit it out then, we haven't got much time do we dearie." His voice high and his hands pratically rubbing together in anticipation. He had her right where he wanted her, she had no idea what she was doing, what she held in her hand. She was about to ask for escape from the morbid Queen or her brother and that was exactly what she would get; but escape from him would be a little more difficult once he got free. He almost danced in place with glee and excitement.

"You can grant any wish, correct?" Belle arched her thin brow at the trixter across from her.

"Most, but I'm not your fairy godmother dearie, remember that, so ask what you will."

"Most?" Belle questioned him. Rumpel's face fell, this girl was taking too much time, they could pay twenty question later, after he was free, not now...oh, he had almost forgotten he meant to kill her when he was free, well, he could perhaps hang on to her a wee bit before killing her, torture her a bit for information about her fairy blood, perhaps.

"Yes," his voice took on a lower more sinister and serious tone. "I can't bring anyone back from the dead; dead is dead so asking for that won't get you far."

Belle thought about her father, Gaston said they were all dead, the thought made her eyes prick with unshed tears, she nodded her head. "alright."

"If I give you this key, your freedom, I want to remain safe... No harm will befall me, by Regina or her brother..." Rumpel was in such a hurry he cut her off with frantic waves of his hand, "Yes yes you have my word."

"I wasn't finished yet" Her mouth in a pout at being interrupted. Rumpel walked up to the bars, close enough to snatch her if she dare take one more step. "And?..." He was quickly running out of patience.

Belle took in a long draw of air through her nose before releasing it, her nerves flying about in her stomach like lightning. "And from you as well Rumpelstiltskin, I want you to be my protector."

There, the words he hoped she wouldn't voice, oh, she was a clever little minx; well she hadn't stipulated how long this protection would last had she? One hour, two? He wasn't about to discuss semantics with a girl who didn't have the good sence to make sure of the fine print. "you have my word."

He reached slowly for the key so as not to scare her, his palm upwards for her to place his freedom in his hands.

"The rest of my life."

"What?" He spit out the word harshly. Had he heard her correctly? He closed his hand into a fist. "You would like what for the rest of your life dearie? When I am free, Regina and her brother won't be able to harm a flea; that I can promise you."

"I mean I want you to be my protector and come to my aid if ever I should call you with your freedom as my price for the rest of my life?" He closed his eyes.

So, she was a tad bit cleverer than he had thought. He was growing tired of her clever little mouth, he opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. She thought herself brilliant to think of such a plan, a scheme. Well maybe she was, but what coud he do? He was in no position to argue about the fine print; she had him.

"Fine, a deal is made, I agree to your terms." Belle smiled broadly at him. She still didn't trust him fully yet but she had ensured her safety.

"Would you be so kind as to do the honors my lady?" He put on his nicest tone as Belle approached the door. She placed the key inside the lock with shaking hands and turned it until the familiar click of the lock rung in his ears. She swung open the door and stepped back as Rumple walked over the thresh hold into his freedom. He stretched his arms out as a fledging bird would stretch his wings before a first flight, then he turned and looked at his deliverer. So young and beautiful as she stood there with a look of caution on her face.

She had reason to be cautious. Before she could draw in another breath Rumple pounced on her.

Her look of fear and surprise as he shoved her up against the wall was one of pure bliss to the Dark One's eyes as he held her against the cold stone wall by her throat; not squeezing, not causing the pain that he so longed to do, just securing her there.

Belle's breath came out in ragged gasps as she felt his fingers trail down her cheek. His sharp nails not hurting but lightly scratching against the surface of her flesh,yet not daring to break it.

"So beautiful" he whispered. She could feel his breath exhale against her as she tried not to shutter. "I dreamed of you, of us as I suspect you had the same dream. Tell me, how did you come by your fairy blood my little ward?" Belle resisted the urge to struggle, she knew somehow he would not harm her, could not. A deal was a deal and if she knew anything she knew he would never break it. He hadn't hurt her but she could see it in his eyes that she had made a wise choice, he would shred her limb from limb if he had a choice; which thanks to her quick thinking he did not.

"My mother I think; but honestly I don't know." She licked her dry lips and his eyes darted to the movement. He was breathing heavily as if he had been running a race although he had barely moved but a few feet from his prison.

"Your mother was it? How generous of her to bestow such a gift." Belle forced her eyes to meet his and not turn away, any sign of weakness would be unwise at his point she guessed.

"Yes it was" she whispered, her hands pressed against the stone behind her. She could feel the wetness from the rock seeping into her dress with a chill.

His hand left her cheek and wrapped itself around her upper arm as he hauled her very ungentlemanly away from the wall and toward his former cell. She didn't realize what he meant to do until it was already done as he all but threw her into the cell and with a wave of his hand the door shut and locked. Both hers and his eyes went to the key that had been dropped when he had pushed her against the wall. He laughed. Her mouth turned into a frown as he languidly strolled over and with a wave of his hand the key appeared to hover before him. He was holding it out in front of her as if to tease her as she had done him, only she had nothing to barter with.

"Well, well, my fairy princess, My first act of protection for you will be to keep you all safe and cozy while I go and dispose of those who would do you harm."

Belle wrapped her hands around the bars of her gilded cage and Rumpelstiltskin noticed that her fairy blood lite up the bars like a celestial phenomenon. Damn her and her cursed blood, he would deal with that later, he had a few vermin to kill. All he could hear was the sound of Belle pleading with him to take her with him and all Belle could hear was that dreadful manic giggle as he passed out of her sight, leaving the way she had entered.


	15. Chapter 15

Belle rubbed her hands briskly at her upper arms trying to get some warmth in them, they felt numb, it wasn't helping, it was freezing and being in a wet dress was only making her comfort non-existent.

Her head turned to a sound, either real or imagined she closed the distance to the bars around her prison. She remained still, trying to quiet her chattering teeth, straining her ears and eyes to see if perhaps Rumpelstiltskin had come back for her after all or an even worse possibility; that Regina or her brother had bested him and were now coming to exact their revenge on Belle for her games with Gaston earlier.

It was nothing though, nothing but a rodent scrambling along the corner of the wall. Belle stepped back, she wasn't particularly frightened but still, she didn't wish to share her cell with a rat. luckily the rat was on his way; scurrying off on his little rat errands.

Belle walked over to the small pile of stiff, dirty straw that had probably sufficed as a bed for Rumpelstiltskin when he was locked away down here. She knelt and gathered it up in her arms, trying to rearrange it as if somehow her ruffling it around in a different pile would somehow make it look more appealing. All she could do was wait; she might as well get some sleep, there was nothing else she could do unless she wanted to pace and fret. Gods, how did he survive all that time in this accursed cell, why did it have to be so cold? She looked around for a blanket but there was none; cruel bastards, couldn't they have afforded him a blanket at least?

She curled up on the make shift bed, her arms curled in against her chest, trying to bring some warmth back into them. She drawed her legs up under her dress as she tried to keep them covered from the chill of the cool air; she shivered uncontrollably in the night. Soon she could feel her eyes becoming heavy as she blinked them several times trying to stay awake. When would he come back; what if he didn't? Finally she was just too tired to care as she succumbed to sleep and dreams.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""

Regina stomped down the hall like the bride of Frankenstein; complete with an all black ensemble. Her hair pulled back from her face to hang down her back, it danced with each hard step she took toward the room where her brother lay with that wench they had brung back. Regina did not like to share her brother; her lover.

Her hands closed tight into fists her mouth set in a grim line. Just because her brother chose to cheat on her with other women that didn't mean she wanted other men. She couldn't even fathom the thought; he was the only one who understood her, fought for her cause, the only one who loved her.

She stopped in front of the door. Leaning in slightly to see if she could hear anything, like a scullery maid listening for a sound, a hum of satisfaction, a whisper in the darkness, anything that suggested that he was with someone; the thought disgusted her, he belonged to her. Yet, did he really love her; no one did, why? Wasn't she everything her mother had taught her to be, Loyal, forgiving? What about cunning, ruthless; werent those good qualities in a Queen; hadn't she captured the Dark One after all? Who else could have done such a feat?

Yes, this Rumpelstiltskin, a fly in her web. He was still weak, still fresh. He hadn't had time to stretch his wings and she had tricked him, with the aid of the fairies. They wanted him too, the Ruel Ghorm. She had come to Regina, had devised a way to trap him, a cell that immobilize him, put it right in his own castle, right under his very nose; idiot. Regina smiled as she thought about that night; how angry he had been. They all three stood outside the cage watching him snarl at them, curse them, as he grabbed the enchanted bars then howl in pain as it scorched his scaly, glittering skin.

Regina had thought at the time she would have everything; his power, his glory the kingdoms, she would have it all with her brother at her side. Only he had not remained at her side the whole time, he wanted something else; he was not content to live in her shadow, to be her pawn, he couldn't wield the magic; just didn't have the strength for it mentally, he left that all to her. It was all illusion for him, he was weak, a slave to desires of the flesh, of the eyes; he was content with whores and money, leaving the planning and also the ruling up to her.

Regina didn't care, all she needed were his attentions, her body ached for him tonight. It didn't concern her that he had most likely raped the young thing they had brought home, a spoiled selfish princess; she hoped he had strangled the girl like he had done with the others.

She was powerful and she afforded Gaston that power; indulged his desires and in exchange for what she got in return, his devotion, yes he was devoted to her. He might have played with those other women, might have toyed with them, killed them afterward; but he loved her.

She slowly turned the handle and soundlesly slid into the darkened room. The fire's embers were low; their flames of life barely lite the room, it was enough to guide her eyes to the sleeping form of her brother. He was alone. She searched the bed for the girl.

Perhaps he had already disposed of her, making one of the guards carry her lifeless body away. Regina smiled; maybe he had given her to the guards for their enjoyment, he had done that a time or two. More than a few young maids carted off only to be thrown across the banquet tables, begging for mercy as they was taken in every which way, again and again by Regina's laughing henchmen. Sometimes she would watch from a veil, their hands pawing and pinching as each took their victim in turn or together until they had taken their fill. Most had died, with soldier and guard smothering them with their hulking bodies and strong hands around their neck to silence their screams of pain as they gasped their last dying breathes, their lifeless bodies thrown in the fire. Others who had survived such rough carnal pleasure kept; only to be raped and used as cattle for the men, after all the men deserved their pleasures, didn't they? It kept them going; who would care, who would come looking for them? No one. If they became pregnant a few kicks to their swollen bellies made them ready again; the guards upon them as soon as the bleeding had subsided; sometimes before if that is what the men wished. Some like the blood; the smell of it, the taste of it; it made them invincible, her army; her strength. With Magic and an iron fist one could accomplish almost anything.

Gaston slept deeply as Regina unfastened her gown, allowing it to slip to the floor with a quiet sigh as she got into bed. She prowled across the tosseled bed toward him like a large cat intent upon her prey, running her hand over his dark hair. He mumbled a few incoherent words. He was sleeping soundly, perhaps a little too deeply for her tastes. Regina leaned down to place a tender kiss against his cheek and whisper his name in his ear.

"I don't think he'll wake up Dearie even with someone as beautiful as you in his bed." Regina's head jerked up to catch an outline of someone sitting concealed in the chair in the corner. The dim light hid them in the shadows, but the voice was familiar. She dashed for the edge of the bed, snatching her gown from the floor, quickly dressing.

"Don't rush on my account your highness, we have plenty of time" He flipped his arm toward her sleeping brother."Oh and don't mind him; he'll be out for hours."

Regina's arms and legs shook, how could he have gotten loose, and what had he done to her brother; what was he capable of now that he had somehow gotten out of his cell.

"How did you get out Rumpelstiltskin, at least you can answer that, and what did you do to him?" She gestured to her brother lying blissfully unaware that their captive held his life in his very hands. Her voice racked with fear.

Rumpelstiltskin stood up from the chair making Regina cringe but his laughter was the only thing that made it's way across the bed; high pitched and eager to make her ears bleed from the shrillness. She curbed the urge to cover her ears; instead her long fingers with their shiny black polish drew back with a ball of magic; bright orange, she would go down fighting him with everything she had if she must. Rumple simply waved his hand and she swore she could hear the magic from her go out with a wet hiss as if he had doused a torch in a pond. She growled in frustration.

"What did you do?" What she really wanted to know was what he intended to do with them now. She didn't have to wait long. The breath was knocked out of her long before she felt it coming or had anytime to react as she was thrown against the wall. the Dark One strolled up to her as she struggled with her invisible bonds; he seemed almost bored with her.

"How did I ever let myself get caught by you; your almost as weak and pathetic as your brother here. I think a family reunion is in order, in fact I've already rung up dear ol mum; she'll be expecting you." A smug chuckle of self-satisfaction bubbled out of him as Regina shook her head, she bit her ruby red lip in anguish. Regina feared her mother, she was almost as insane as her children.

He hovered close to her face; she could see his dark misshapen teeth as he smiled at her, "Now I'm going to ask you a question and your answer will determine what happens to you next." Regina licked at her dry lips, she would have given anything for a drink of cold wine but that was not something she had afforded him whilst he had been imprisoned and she was positive that now she was caught in his trap, asking for anything would be futile.

He held up one finger, "First question, Where is my son?" Regina didn't know. She had no idea what the Blue Fairy had done with Rumpelstiltskin's child. Her voice came out in a half strangled sob.

"I don't have him, the blue fairy, she knows; I had nothing to do with that." She wanted to scream it at him.

Rumpelstiltskin took a step back, obviously not happy with her reply, "Well give my regards to your mother then."

When her and her brother had escaped into this land from her Mothers realm, Cora had not been too pleased; nor would she be pleased to see them now.

Rumple jerked the cloth off of a large looking-glass that she had not seen there only a moment before. Where had it come from, had it always been there or did it suddenly materialize just for him? She knew what it was, where it would take her and she knew that without a doubt she couldn't stop it, "Please, don't do this, she'll kill me."

Suddenly the power that held her against the wall evaporated and Regina fell to the floor in a very undignified heap. She sat there for a moment, not wanting to get up as she rubbed at her throat where he had clutched her tight with his magic, not enough to choke but tightly enough that she could do no more than speak when he had afforded her the luxury.

"Don't worry your majesty she won't kill you, you have my word; at least not now, I still may have need of you yet in the future."

Impossibly strong hands hauled the evil Queen to her feet before unceremoniously pitching her head first through the mirror. At once Regina gripped the frame, desperate to save herself from the black hole clutching at her, sucking her into it's depths. With her eyes wide with fear and her mouth agape in horror her brother's body sailed through the looking-glass taking her with it as they disappeared from the room on their way to Wonderland and to their dear Mother Cora; better known to all as the Queen of Hearts. A hollow laugh rang through the halls as the Dark One left to go take care of a very large snail problem going on in his banquet hall.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}

Soft warm lips placed tickling wet kisses to Belle's throat. She moaned with pleasure as callused hands clutched at her hips. She opened her eyes as if waking from a dream; a dream of cold and dark. she found herself in a dark cottage. The smell of a pleasant fire warmed her skin as well as the man in the bed with her.

She could feel a worn quilt beneath her bare back and a small pillow stuffed with goose down under her head. Her hair fell loose out around her head like a tawny halo as the man shifted his weight above her. She could feel his skin and realized that they both lay naked together in the bed, as he trailed kisses down the soft flesh of her throat toward her breasts. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, his long brown hair tickled her skin. She realized that she was having a dream; a glimpse of the future, but this was quite pleasant.

She closed her eyes as the crown of his head rubbed against her cheek, she could smell him, he smelled of wood and spice and warmth. It was good, who was this man she wondered, suddenly he approached her mouth with his. "Are you sure Belle; if you tell me to stop and I will, if you don't want me." She opened her eyes and stared into his honey brown ones. they were kind, soft eyes that held longing and a respect for her, not many men would have come this far only to promise to turn back if rejected by a woman they had already had on their back. "How could anyone not want you?" she whispered.

She found herself reaching up and cupping his face as he leaned into her hand, his eyes shutting as he sighed against her. Belle knew she had no control over what was happening; it was as if she were a part of a future sequence, one she could not stop.

He pulled her forward as he placed a soft kiss against her mouth; it tasted sweet as honey on a warm wind; Belle felt his hands in her hair. This man, who ever he was cared for her deeply. He kissed first one cheek then the other before trailing his mouth down, planting light shy kisses against her breasts. Belle squirmed as he continued on toward her navel.

Belle was still a maid even though she had seen visions of cruel things that could have happened if she had not done what she could to change the outcome of her future, but this one was different, this one seemed like coming home. She had the strangest feeling that they lived together in this cottage with the warm hearth and pleasant smells.

She didn't recognise this man yet he seemed so familiar; as if she had seen him before, perhaps in a different life. His tongue dove into her navel causing her to moan and her body to react with shivers then heat, she felt as if she couldn't lay still enough for him. Glorious pressure pulled tight in her belly as he looked up at her and smiled, his smile seemed to make him look like a mischievous boy although he certainly wasn't; in fact he seemed much older than young Belle.

"What is your name?" Belle heard herself speak. He didn't seem to hear her as he kissed her belly sweetly, his warm hands on her hips. Belle tried to sit up, she wanted to know his name, it was as if her life depended on it. Suddenly everything started to become a faint blur as if he were vanishing right before her very eyes, he said something but she couldn't hear his voice, only see his mouth move. She even reached for him, her hand sliding right through his face as he watched her with those fierce eyes, waiting for her answer; eyes she would never forget, ones that she would always be searching for until she came across them again.

Belle didn't know if she was still dreaming but she could feel arms about her; stong arms, warm hands as they rubbed small circles against her back. She no longer found herself in the small hut with the honey brown eyed man who seemed so sweet and kind. Cold was seeping back into her dreams as she curled up tighter; wishing to return to the warm cottage. She opened blurry eyes. Her body shook violently from the chilly air. She looked up to see none other than Rumpelstiltskin crouching over her huddled form in the straw. His hand against her back, trying to rouse her.

"I think we can find better accommodations for you princess, come." Belle's teeth chattered as she tried to sit up. She felt frozen solid, how long had she been down here? She couldn't stand, her legs had gone numb. She could hear him speaking but he seemed far away or perhaps it was her; either way she would have to have help Rumpelstiltskin realized as he pulled her toward him and slipped his arms under her knees and picked her up. She felt like an icicle as he carried her out of the cell. She leaned against his chest, breathing in his warmth, clutching at his vest in an effort to hold onto something as he took her out of the dungeon and up to the warmer parts of his castle.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Let me know what you thought about this part. I'd say the Blue fairy is in for a visit. Please read and review if you like the direction this story is going. No flaming, no bitching about the grammer, I'm doing the best I can.


	16. Chapter 16

Belle opened her eyes; she was no longer in the dungeon locked away. She coughed, her throat felt dry and burning; she found it hard to swallow. He was beside her in a chair. He reached over and brung a small chalice to her lips. She took a drink, it felt like ice against her burning throat. She coughed again, trying to swallow as much as she could. He didn't say a word as he placed the cup back on the table and leaned back in his chair.

Belle gripped the covers closer; they felt warm. He had cleaned himself up. He no longer wore the stiff dragon hide coat but instead had a soft dark red silk shirt on. His booted foot was propped up against the bed and the other lay causally across it. His hands lay in his lap with his fingers arched against each other and he stared at her as if she were some great mystery he was trying to solve but couldn't.

Belle rubbed at her eyes and tried to sit up. She looked around and noticed that they were in the room that she had previously occupied with Gaston; she wondered briefly where he was and what Rumpelstiltskin had done with him and his sister. Before the castle had been filled with soldiers but now it seemed as quiet as a tomb; only the crackling of the fire and the breathing of the man in front of her was all Belle could hear.

She licked her dry lips with a parched tongue; one drink would not be enough, she felt as if she hadn't drunk in days. "How long?" Rumpelstiltskin's brows lifted at her question.

"How long what exactly?" His voice sounded scratchy as hers.

"How long have I been out?" Belle thought her first question was quite obvious what she had meant. She reached for the goblet and took another quiet sip; wine, it was sweet and good as it flowed down quenching her dry throat.

"Only a few hours." Belle watched in silence as Rumpelstiltskin pushed his feet to the floor and leaned forward. "Who are you exactly and why are you here?"

'Didn't he already know' Belle thought. She thought the Dark One was suppose to know everything; but wait it was all a rouse. Gaston and Regina had been behind all the darkness, there was no telling how long the Real Dark One had been in the dungeons of this castle. He watched her as she sat down the goblet and for the first time she noticed that she no longer wore her previous clothing, but now was in a night dress; then it dawned on her, he had undressed her. He smiled as he could read her thoughts that were so plain on her face.

"Magic dearie; I did not impune upon your honor." Belle nodded; good. Her face suddenly felt hot as she remembered her vision of him doing just that; she wondered if he had seen something similar as well, the way he looked at her suggested that he had. Belle felt as if she owed him some explanation. If he had been imprisoned then he might not know anything of what had gone on in his name since his capture.

"Tell me Dark One; what do you remember; and where are Regina and her brother?" Rumpelstiltskin's eyes registered raw hate at the mention of Regina. His hands turned into fists and for a second Belle was frightened that he would turn his anger on her.

"They took my son. I only wanted to spare him a horrible death in the wars and so I took this dark power upon me." He stood up and turned away from her as he walked over to the mantel and stood with his back to her. "He was tricked as was I. A fairy took him and entrapped me with her magic and with the help of Regina, that is all I know. I did spare my son though; I do that much at least." He seemed to Belle to be talking more to himself than to her; she scooted over to the edge of the bed.

"They have done horrible things in the name of the Dark One. Everyone thinks it was you." He didn't respond, only staring into the flames as if he hadn't heard her.

He didn't care; his only concern was his boy and where the blue fairy had taken him. She had told Bae that she could help him take his father to a world without magic, a way to rid him of his dark curse; could she have done it? Did such a place even exist? He did not know. He was unsure of the power he now wielded, unsure of everything; he hadn't asked for this and now he couldn't do anything but try to find his son and maybe look for a way to rid himself of this curse before all was lost and it was too late. He could feel the darkness coursing through his blood this very second and with each day it grew stronger; soon he would not even want to resist it; but for his son Bae he would try.

He jumped when he felt her hand on his shoulder; he had almost forgotten she was there. He turned toward her but remained silent.

"What will you do now?" Her words hit him like cold water from a winter pond.

"Now? Now I will trade you for my son, princess." Belle's eyes grew wide as she backed away from him; he couldn't he had to let her go. She shook her head as if she didn't believe him.

He advanced on her, "We are going to see Ruel Golem and see if you are worth what I think you are." Rumpelstiltskin whirled away from Belle and stalked out the door. Belle heard the door lock behind him; she was trapped.

Belle watched the closed door for a few seconds; she sighed. She would never get back to her kingdom now. She had no idea who Ruel Golem was; he obviously did though. She wondered if he would be coming back, she was hungry and hoped he wouldn't forget she was locked in here, for he did certainly seem lost in his thoughts. Sometimes being locked up did things to people's mind; he could have gone crazy down there for all she knew. She walked over to the large window but as she looked out knew immediately that escape was of no use; she was too high up; she'd never survive if she decided to try to jump to her freedom; then she remembered her book and dug it out of the chair cushion and sat down holding it in her lap; somehow it brought her comfort even if she couldn't read the writing.

She ran her fingers along the script for a while before closing it back and trading it off for just looking at the flames, soon she slumped over in the chair and curled up as best she could and fell back asleep.

When she awoke it was daylight. She rubbed blurry eyes then she noticed a tray of food by the bed. It looked hot and delicious. Steam even rose from the eggs and a pot of tea sat beside it. Thick slices of bread lathered with butter beckoned her and Belle made no qualms about diving right in but as she took a bite out of the eggs she had to resist the urge to spit them back out on the plate; they tasted awful. She poured herself a cup of the tea to wash the taste out of her mouth only to discover the same metallic taste also spoiled the drink. Belle cautiously ran her fingernail over the bread and tasted the butter; the same. She left the tray untouched after that; not only was he keeping her locked in a room he was trying to poison her as well. She hadn't heard him enter the room at all; why hadn't she woke up? Then it occurred to her that he might have used magic to make it appear instead of delivering it himself. She abandoned the tray to try the door; locked. She frowned, she needed to get out of here, she beat her fists on the door and called out to him.

"Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, I want to talk to you; now. I got you out of that prison and I think you owe me at least some measure of freedom. RUMPELSTILTSKIN!"

"There's no need to shout dearie, I'm right here." Belle whirled around to find him sitting on the edge of the bed as if he had been there all along. She couldn't help feeling the twitch of a grin at the look of merriment on his face; this was all some sort of a game to him it seemed. Belle put her hands on her hips.

"We need to talk." She walked over to the bed, never taking her eyes off of him for fear he would vanish on her.

"So it would seem; and if you please, quit throwing my name around as if it means nothing; names have power dearie, assert atleast some caution" He responded casually.

"First of all you can't leave me locked up here; not after I rescued you." Rumpelstiltskin's laugh filled the air.

"Rescued me?"

Belle nodded her head assuredly.

"And I'll make you a deal if you let me out?" Now that caught his attention.

"Oh dearie I'm all a quiver; please enlighten me, on what exactly would you like to make a deal?" Belle chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at the imp in front of her; he was obviously somehow making fun of her, but she had to try, She couldn't just stay here in her nightgown locked up forever. She politely took a seat on the end of the bed in which he sat. He leaned back, putting his back against the large headboard as if they had all afternoon; drumming his fingers against his thigh.

"First of all are you trying to poison me with that tray?" Rumpel feigned at being offended putting his hand to his chest as if he were having some kind of spell that she would suggest something so ludicrous.

"I fixed that personally for you My lady; does it not suit?" Belle watched him as he snickered at her sullied expression; he ran his tongue over his darkened teeth; she wasn't amused.

"It tastes funny; I'm not eating that" she announced mater of factly to him. "And I want clothes; I can't be seen around here looking indecent." Rumpelstiltskin stood at once and twirled around with his hands swirling as he did.

He stepped closer and leaned down in her face."There's no one here but we two and I've already seen everything you have to offer dearie." With his dark stained teeth Belle would have thought his breath would have smelled of decay but it did not; he smelled more of pipe tobacco and leather. "Or have you forgotten so soon?" Belle turned her head away; her face felt on fire. No she had most certainly not forgotten; in fact she doubted she ever would.

"Your fairy magic bewitched me somehow in that cage the blue bug had me temporally trapped in by the way; I doubt it will happen again." He leaned back and turned toward the fireplace. "Besides it won't be long and I'll be shed of you and your fairy glamor and once my son is returned to me all will be right."

Belle swallowed; she just wanted to go home; she had no idea who or what this blue fairy wanted and she wanted no part of it.

"Was that food and drink magic; or was there something in it?" Rumpel whirled around on her suddenly.

"Why would I need to poison you dearie? I could just turn you into a rose if I tried of you; but there would be no sence in harming my leverage now would there? The food was magic; it has suited me well enough and it will you too given time." Rumpel folded his arms across his chest and Belle thought that it was the first time he hadn't used them continuously as if he couldn't sit still for longer than a minute.

"If you let me at least out of this room, I could cook; I mean I can cook." Rumpel didn't look impressed.

"A princess that can cook? I never heard of such a thing. I thought knitting doilies and making sure monarchies carried on were all your kind was fit for?" Belle felt her anger rise with such a statement. Her nurse had taught her how to cook as a child. She had also been taught a great many other things besides knitting doilies and as for making sure monarchies carried on; well, she didn't want to talk about those things with him or anyone."

"I'll have you know I CAN cook and if you let me out of here I'll fix something even you won't be able to stick your nose up at."

Rumpelstiltskin walked over to the door and opened it; for a moment Belle thought he meant to leave her behind but he swung the door opened and simply walked through it, "I'll be waiting then, don't take too long. Everything you should need will be in the kitchens; that is if you can find it." Belle ran over to the door but he was already walking down the hall away from her.

"I'll be needing a dress" she called out.

"It's on the bed dearie" he called out over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner. Belle turned and found a little blue dress layed out neatly across the bed, complete with slippers and underthings; she smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Finding her way to the kitchens hadn't been as hard as she had imagined. Belle wondered where he had gotten off too, perhaps he was watching her this very minute; just too much of a coward to show himself. She worked the pump to get water into a pot, straining as she put pressure on the handle. She was glad to see a fire already crackling to life in the hearth and started the water to heat.

Looking around she noticed that the kitchen was filthy; in fact everything was. Cobwebs as thick as ropes hung everywhere she had been so far, hanging like vines over suits of armor in the corridors and falling across tapestries; the place looked abandoned. She guessed that it had been since the Dark One had been imprisoned; she wondered just how long that had been.

Opening the larder Belle found a few things she might be able to use to fix a meal; well, it wouldn't be much but it would have to do. She had to think of a plan that would keep Rumpelstiltskin from giving her away to the blue fairy. She recalled all the things about blood magic she had learned from him and remembered that he had held back from tasting her virgin blood. He had mumbled something about it being powerful, that it would ensnare a man. She picked up a knife and turned it round in her hand, she was curious what would happen if she snuck a few drops into Rumpel's food; would it work? It was just ordinary blood not the blood from her virginity nor her cycle, would it work, did she want to be bound to this vile man? With her fairy blood it might just somehow block his magic long enough for her to get away; she had to get away.

She mixed up a basic porridge and found a small jar of honey to sweeten it up, she looked around; wondering if he was somehow secretly watching her. She knew he would be very angry if he knew what she was now contemplating; she had no doubt she would be promptly locked back up. She placed hot water in a tea-pot and piled the bowls and utensils haphazardly on a small tray before once more picking up the knife and holding out her hand over his bowl. She took one last look around before nicking her finger, she hissed in pain as crimson drops slipped from her finger into the bowl, she stirred it into the porridge to conceal it, now the question remained, would he know; could his magic somehow detect her blood before he would ever get it passed his lips? She had no choice except to try, she would not become a pawn in these people's games, she had been one long enough; she owed the Dark One nothing, he was on his own finding his son or whoever, she had to get back to her land, find her father and if he still lived, help him.

Rumpelstiltskin sat at the large table absent-mindedly drumming his fingers on the table. Why was he wasting time with this girl when he should be on his way to see the bitch who had all but kidnapped his son? He was wasting time while Bae was lost who knows where. He stood up quickly when she entered carrying a plate filled with bowls. He watched her as she set down the tray and began to serve him the bowl of steaming hot porridge; it looked good and Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but to grab the hot bowl and pull it towards him. "My you act as if you haven't had a good meal since...Well, come to think of it when was the last time you had a good meal?"

At once Rumpelstiltskin's face fell, replacing it with a mask of morose indifference as he took a seat at the head of the table once more. "I fail to see how any of that would be your business dearie." Belle just raised her chin and gave in, releasing the bowl, well if he wanted to put on airs around her then she didn't mind, that would soon change if all went according to plan anyway. Her hands shook as she poured the tea but he didn't seem to notice as he picked up his spoon and stirred the porridge around in the bowl before leaning over and inhaling its warm fragrance. Belle watched silently, surely he would be able to smell her blood in the food, but he didn't seem as if anything struck him odd as he stirred it a bit more before taking his first bite. Belle held her breath, Rumple seemed to freeze in time, his eyes closed as he savored the spoonful of sweet goodness that now tantalized his tongue.

His tongue tingled slightly, but otherwise it tasted divine. He took another bite before turning his eyes to her. She wasn't eating, she just sat there watching him, why did she stare at him as if any minute he would change into a toad or something? He narrowed his eyes at her, "Something wrong dearie?" Belle shook her head before she took a small bite of her food. She seemed nervous as she picked at her food, mostly just pushing it around the bowl with her spoon. Rumple finished his meal quite quickly before pushing away from the table, but upon standing he felt dizzy. His hand grabbed for the table to help balance himself. He shook his head, trying to clear it; Belle stood and rapidly moved away from him.

"What did you do to me?" His voice sounded far away, what had she done, and why didn't he detect it before? His head swam, he put his palms on either side of his head, he was going to strangle this little bitch. He tried to take a step toward her but his legs gave out from under him and he fell to his knees on the floor. Belle gasped as she backed to the door. There was a moment of hesitation, she hoped she hadn't killed him; but she suspected that he couldn't be killed. She took one last look at him as he slipped unconscious to the floor before she ran from the hall, she had to get back home. She didn't know how far from home she was but she had bought herself some time. His magic would work against what she had done and the effects would wear off quite rapidly, of that she was certain but hopefully she would be long gone by then. She pulled open the door to feel the bite of the cold wind sting her face. It had begun to snow in earnest outside, but she couldn't worry with that now, she had to leave, she had no choice; her father and her people needed her.

Sometime later Rumpelstiltskin woke up, still on the floor where she had left him, his head rung with pain as he sat up. When he found her he was going to make her pay for her little trick. He cursed himself for even letting her out of that room, well when he found her she would have bigger problems than locked doors. He got to his feet, still feeling dizzy and nauseous. He felt his stomach roll and knew he needed to get outside before the inevitable happened. As he left the dinning hall the plummeting temperature of the air, made him realize that not only was the door standing wide open but that Belle had fled into the night. He tried to heave up the poison she had fed him as he planned her demise; Damn it, there was no telling how much had already got into his blood stream and his magic seemed to have no effect on it, hopefully there would be some sort of antidote; where did she even get it?

So she wanted to run did she, well her head start would do her no good against magic. He stood up and wiped his mouth, his head cleared significantly but it still hurt like hell, but it was nothing in comparison to what hers was going to feel like. He didn't even bother with shutting to door as he walked into the night after his intended prey.

Belle ran through the woods that surrounded the dark castle, her shoes weren't made for trudging around in the forest, she had lost one already as she hurried, having to return and grab it with cold, stiff hands. Her skin felt raw as she made her way through the maze of woods. The distant sound of wolves made her quicken her pace through the labyrinth of trees, hoping to find any semblance of shelter from the advancing storm. In her haste she hadn't realized she had wondered too close to a den of wolf pups, their mother catching her scent in the chilly night air. Her warning howl alerting her mate to any potential danger made Belle realize her mistake too late. A growl of warning in the dark brought her up short as she quickly angled to her right, trying to avoid whatever waited in the darkening storm for her folly to become their victory.

She felt a fleeting tug of relief when she neared a cliff with jagged low hanging rocks but her joy was short-lived when she heard the advancing wolves on her scent. They had decided that the threat was too much to let go and had decided to investigate. Belle's eyes searched frantically for a place to hide and upon spying a small opening in which she might be able to get into she hurried to investigate. There was indeed a small opening in the rough crag and she somehow managed to slip into what was no more than a deep crack in the surface. She frantically backed up as far as she could, trying to melt into the wall of the shelter as she heard the approaching alpha male, his whining and scratching as he smelled her fear. A moment later she gasped as he stuck a long, snout into her sanctuary before pawing at the opening, trying to widen it in order to reach her. Belle held her hand over her mouth, wanting desperately to scream, knowing there was no one to hear her in the long, cold night.

Suddenly a warning growl and a few yips of pain before an all out war broke out. Belle didn't know if they were fighting over her or if another predator had come to stake a claim on her as well, then everything went quiet. Belle's shaking legs could barely hold her up as she slid down the wall hoping the wolves had given up and left. She felt tears for the first time and realized she had been crying all along, she wiped them off her cheeks and waited, hoping all was clear outside. She strained to hear anything that might signify danger outside the cave but couldn't detect any sign of the animals, maybe something had chased them away she only prayed that it had left as well.

She decided to test her luck and slid down on all fours in the dark of the little crevice, leaning toward the entrance but all she could see was black. Deciding that all was clear she made up her mind to come out but before she could think about anything else a dark, cold hand reached into her hiding place. Belle cried out in surprise and horror as Rumpelstiltskin jerked her none to delicately through the small opening, bumping her head and scratching her up pretty good on her way out and into his arms.

Belle didn't know how to react, she knew she should be frightened of him knew he must be angry for her little stunt back at the castle, but she couldn't help dissolving into his arms in tears of relief. No matter what he had in store for her, he had saved her from a fate she didn't want to think about.

She clung to his vest weeping, not the reaction he had expected out of her. He had caught her scent pretty rapidly and had not been surprised to find predators surrounding her. A warm meal was a special treat, and young girl was a delicacy in these parts. Out of instinct and something he couldn't quite place Rumple placed his arms around the weeping girl as she snubbed into his jacket. She sagged against him as he held her, she felt frozen, her arms red and icy cold, they wouldn't be able to stay out here long with her as exposed as she was. Rumple had no intention of letting her succumb to the elements, not when he had plans himself for making her pay for her little mistake. A sweet smelling smoke-filled Belle's lungs as they both were engulfed in the magic that would transport them back to the dark Castle and bring Belle back into the Dark One's clutches.


	18. Chapter 18

The scowl on his face let Belle know in no uncertain terms that she was in big trouble. "Get your arse up girly" Only then did she realise she was hunched over from fear.

He grabbed her arm angrily and Belle had no choice but to follow and try to keep up as he roughly drug her behind him.

"You little stunt will cost you dearly dearie. Trying to use magic on me was a huge waste of time and a very large mistake, do you could can kill me? I wont be done in by a stupid girl."

Belle whimpered as his grip tightened with each syllable that hissed through his tight lips. He began to descend the cold stone steps that led to the bowls of the dark castle, Belle tripped a few times and if it hadn't been for his hold on her wrist she would have surely taken a nasty spill into the waiting darkness. At first she thought he might throw her in the cell he used to occupy himself but she soon figured out that they were going a different way.

He halted in front of a large, impressive looking wooden door with reinforced strips of metal bolted horizontally across it. He only let go of her to produce a large key and Belle wondered why he didn't use magic to open the door. She wondered just how long Regina and her insane twin had kept Rumpelstiltskin locked up in that cell as they masqueraded as him, harming the kingdoms in his name. She had no doubt the man was a killer and she was very unsure of what he was capable of.

He led her into the dark room and Belle's eyes widened at the sight of chains hanging from the ceiling. She held her hand over her nose to stifle the stench of the air that smelled of old blood and she began to dig her feet in as she realized she was in some sort of torture chamber. "I see that Regina has kept this room warmed for me." He took a sharp inhale, he loved the metallic scent before letting loose a high pitched manic sounding giggle as he jerked her body to the center of the room, she struggled as she tried in vain to get away from him but his rage knew no bounds, he would punish her for her mistake, he was the dark one after all and he would enjoy proving it.

"I know I deserve to be punished, but please don't do this, I wont do anything again." Rumpelstiltskin didn't seem to hear her or maybe he had enough of her lies as he looked over the various instruments that hung on the wall, all items used to torture victims. suddenly he turned to her, he looked quite insane and Belle took a few steps back her knees shaking as he advanced on her.

"Your right dearie, you deserved to be punished. He snatched her wrist and hauled her to the manacles that hung in the center of the room. Belle didn't fight him, she even offered him her other wrist which surprised him but he recovered quickly. His eyes narrowed at her, what was she up to, he hesitated before taking the offered hand. He looked down at her wrist, it was dark with a forming bruise from where he had been clenching it earlier and had caught her once before she fell going down the stone stairs leading here, why wasn't she crying and pleading with him? She surely knew what was coming. ..yet, nothing but acceptance was on her face; a hint of fear which he liked but the acceptance was a bit unnerving.

He placed her arms above her head, and locked her wrists in place before standing back looking at her there; his prisoner. She was beautiful. The images of her from his visions flooded his mind. He shook his head trying to clear them like cobwebs, then he thought, why should he?.. She was his; his to do what he wanted. She deserved what she got, she had what was coming; she had tried to kill him after all, hadn't she?.

Belle's eyes widened as he circled her before sliding up behind her whispering in her ear. "I should kill you for that little trick and know this I've killed for much less dearie but your going to prove useful later on so I've decided that a sounding whipping should suffice." Belle jerked at her chains trying to get away from him. He was as vile and cruel as Gaston and she knew there was no deception in his voice, she didn't bother pleading; it would do no good.

"Then get on with it. You think I'm scared of you; I'm not." Her , words sounded brave enough but she began to shake when he hissed in her ear before taking a handful of her dress at the back and ripping it into exposing the delicate flesh; he ran his clawed hand down her spine.

"Your bravery surprises me, but it shouldn't, few would have tried what you did earlier, I'll give you that much. Such a waste to desecrate such a perfect body." His giggle made her flinch as well as his nails as they lightly scratched a red line down her exposed spine. She jerked away from him but it didn't help she was held in place like a lamb for the kill.

"Eager are we, well then let's get on with it. I would say ten lashes ought to be fitting." He suddenly produced a long whip in his hand and Belle tried without success to swallow a faint whimper as he tested it by cracking it on the ground. He stood back as he watched her close her eyes and brace for her punishment. He felt a slight moment of hesitation as he watched her hide her face in the crook of her arm waiting for the strike. He could do this, he had done this before, he had killed before, perhaps not a woman, but that didn't matter he told himself, he was the dark one and she had tried to poison him. He couldn't look weak; not in front of her. His hand tightened around the handle of the whip as he lifted it. He heard her as she made a small sound before holding her breath. She knew what was coming as well as he, he had to teach her a lesson, why was it proving so difficult for him? The beast inside him jumped for joy at the prospect of marring the perfect flesh, of hearing a scream after so long being kept in a cage; it urged him on. He took a single look at the whip and then at its intended target and then he clenched his jaw and snapped the whip across the beauty's back as she cried out loudly in pain.

Her blood, bright red rose to the surface of the laceration in her back, the shock of the hit made Belle see white stars in her eyes as the pain shot through her body like a tidal wave. She lost her footing for a moment as she tried to regain control, she had never felt such pain, she had never been whipped even as a child although she had witnessed it many times growing up. She felt hot tears escape as she bit her lip to keep from sobbing, how would she ever make it through nine more, but she had it coming she told herself; she just hoped he would be quick about it.

Rumpel hadn't expected his emotion to be negative as he heard her cry out from the whip. He expected glee, satisfaction, redemption for her actions, but he had an overwhelming urge to rush to her side, to feel shame for injuring her. He shook his head. Was he becoming weak, letting a woman get to him? He could do this, she had nine more coming then she would never think of double-crossing him again as she waited in the cold dark dungeon for him to barter her for his son. He raised his whip for another strike but his hand began to shake. He was faltering damn it all.. Weakling, coward he told himself. She deserved far worse but the blood was seeping down her back and on to her dress; he had struck her hard. She was biting her lip against the pain, bracing for the next strike. No doubt this time she would be layed open, her tender back and weak flesh would tear perhaps even exposing a bone; could he do that? He faltered.

Belle opened her eyes, blury with tears from the pain as she wiped her face as best she could against her arm. She felt a twinge of anger, why was he stopping? She turned as saw him staring at her back as if in a trance. Why didn't he get it over with, did he want to prolong her pain? She pulled weakly at her chains.

"Get it over with, what's wrong with you?" she wanted to scream it, her anger washing down her face but it came out in a weak whimper through clenched teeth as she tried to stifle the groan of pain. Suddenly the manacles disappeared and Belle dropped to the floor in a heap causing her to cry out in more pain. She landed hard on her hands and knees, pickles and stabs of the blood flowing back in to her arms making her barely able to hold herself up.

"Get on your feet, I grow weary of this game, tomorrow we go to the blue fairy and exchange you for my son, I wish to be rid of you." Rumple could hear his voice and felt like an even bigger coward as he watched the beauty struggle to her feet in disbelief. She tried to stand but found it almost impossible to hold herself upright as the wound on her back seeped more blood down her body. She cried out as she got to her feet and turned to him. Her dress was ruined where he had ripped it, she held the front as best she could standing before him with as much bravery as she could muster. He watched her and felt shame at his own actions but he dared not show any weakness, even though he felt it crawling through his veins like a virus.

For the first time he didn't feel any elation at his actions, he resisted the urge to help her, to put his hand on her arm and help her walk. His eyes tried to keep their cool distance uncaring look but beneath he wanted to rush to her like and gather her in his arms to help her. He turned his back on her and jerked on the door. Belle limped out behind him and tried her best to follow him as they passed by several cells before he opened one and moved back for her to enter. She looked around at the bare cold stone. A lump of straw sufficed as a bed in the corner and other than the biting cold that was the only thing in the cell. She turned to look back at him but he avoided her gaze as he turned and walked out slamming the door behind him quickly, leaving her to her wounds and the chill of the dark; perhaps now she would learn her place.

Rumpel returned to the room in which he had freed her from earlier, it seemed so long ago. He plopped down on the bed and with his hands behind his head he lay there and waited for the satisfaction of what he had done to make him feel better, where in the name of all the gods was it? He had shown her that she could not go around and do whatever the hell she wanted and not suffer for it. Just because she was a princess and beautiful and had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen didn't make her immune to punishment. He thought about how close she had come to being killed by wolves, how she had sagged in relief in his arms, she had been happy to see him. Who wouldn't have been; he had saved her from a horrible fate. He had been so angry, she had given him her poisoned blood in his food; that would be the last time he ate anything she gave him. Then it struck him, she wouldn't be making anything for him; he was going to trade her away what was he thinking; that she would be staying? He huffed in satisfaction, yes, she deserved what she got, she deserved to shake and shiver in pain and cold down in the dungeon.

He lay there and lay there, time ticked by slowly; an eternity seemed to go by. He couldn't sleep, not that he slept very much but he couldn't get his mind off of her, why? It was the damned blood. Blood magic was a powerful thing. He ought to be in his tower concocting a potion to remove it from himself; to remove her from him; then why wasn't he?...Oh right he was too worried about the little chit, down there suffering...like she deserved. Then why was it preying on his mind. He lay there tapping his boot against the footboard of the bed for a while then with a snort of disgust he leaped from the bed and made his way down to Belle's cell cursing himself the whole way.


	19. Chapter 19

Belle sat on the thin pile of straw in the corner. Every move irritated her wound so she tried to remain still. That was proving more and more difficult, the cell was freezing and with each shiver the stripe across her back would send shooting pains through her body. She tried to keep warm, wrapping her arms tightly around her knees with her face buried, it did little good but there was nothing else to keep the air from freezing her solid. A small sound did not go unnoticed as Belle raised her head just far enough to peek out over the top of her bent legs and in the corner of the room she spied the culprit; a rat.

She held her hand over her mouth and tried not to cry out, she detested rodents and this one was good size. He perched upon his back legs as his nose twitched toward her, he didn't seem to possess much fear Belle noticed but then again why would he? He had probably tasted one or two of the prisoners that had been in this dungeon before; she tried to make herself as small as possible in the corner.

The rat was good-sized as he took a few hesitant steps toward the new visitor, she pulled her legs even closer trying to keep as far back from him as she could manage. The rat was not detoured however as he scurried even closer. Belle winced in pain as she staggered to her feet, it shot through her limbs as she used the cold stone walls to aid her. She looked around for anything that might discourage the rat from approaching and found a small ledge of stone sticking out; possibly to be used for a small table. She took one last glance at the approaching rodent before scrambling over to the stone and trying her best to climb up on it. Pain tore through her and she felt a warm trickle down her back as she reached out for anything that might help her off the floor and out of the rats path.

The dungeon rat watched the girl with interest as she teetered upon the slim stone ledge just high enough that he couldn't reach. He had acquired more than one meal in the cold, damp cell waiting patiently until his victim succumbed to either torture or the cold; either way the rat could be patient; it always worked out his way in the end.

Belle bit her lip to stifle a cry of pain, this was a battle she wasn't going to win, either with the stone or the rat, it was only a matter of time. Her fingers scratched at the walls for any kind of hand hold as her foot slipped and she fell, landing on her side with a thud. The rat scrambled back at the loud sound but it didn't scare him off for long and as Belle scrambled to her feet the rat was already closing in on her. She took off her slipper and threw it, hoping to scare it off but her aim was shoddy at best and it bounced harmlessly off the wall, landing beside the rat, offering no assistance for her plight. She slowly slipped off the other shoe, never moving her eyes from her oppressor, knowing that she had no hope of hurting the animal with such a flimsy weapon. The rat twitched it's nose at her, watching her swing her shoe at him as if she thought it would do any good; there would be only one outcome and the rat felt firmly confident that the other slipper would be no more of a threat than the last one had been...but what he hadn't realized was that the master of the castle was just behind the door arguing with himself about how foolish he was going to look if he didn't have a good reason for rescuing Belle from the dungeon after throwing her there himself.

Rumpelstiltskin stomped down the corridor that led to the room he had only thrown Belle into just a mere two hours earlier. He was going to look like a ridiculous school boy in love not the dreaded Dark One, he was sure she would see right through him; he scowled at himself. His fingers clenched tightly to his palm as he stood there for several minutes before turning and walking briskly back the way he had come, he was not going to bend to any woman, he didn't care if she died in that cell; she deserved everything she got. The sound of Belle falling caught Rumpel's ear as he was walking away and he immediately turned and sped toward the cell. With a wave of his hand the door flew open as Belle aimed her last shoe at the rat advancing on her slowly. The sound of the door caught both the rodent and the girl by surprise as he came bursting through the entrance and with a puff of smoke the rat disappeared only to be replaced by a red rose.

Belle was speechless as she just stood there with her lone shoe in her hand; he had done it again, he had come to her rescue once more. Her breath came out in a ragged huff as she slumped back against the wall before hissing in pain once more with the wound across her back.

She held her ruined dress against her as she watched him with large curious eyes. "What are you doing here?" Rumpel would have liked more than anything to dodge her questions.

"I, well I decided that I might bring you a blanket and looks like I arrived just in time." He bent down and retrieved the rose before making it disappear from his hand while Belle watched.

"I think the smell of blood brought our little friend out of hiding, perhaps we should find a more suitable location for you, can't have you become rat food before you are useful; your no good to me dead dearie."

Rumpelstiltskin escorted Belle up to the main floor of the castle. "Perhaps I should have a look at that wound; it should be cleaned." Belle turned toward her captor.

"I think you've done enough, I don't need your help thank you very much; besides twas you who gave it to me and now you want to play the nurse? " Belle had no intention of letting him show her any pity, she had taken her lash and if he felt bad about it then good, she'd let him, she'd be damned if he was going to play her savior now, he needed to see his handiwork.

Rumpel felt the chilliness of her words as she raised her chin and let him lead the way to the main hall. If she wanted to keep the festering wound then he'd let her, might bring her down a peg or two anyway. "Suit yourself dearie, but I'll leave you clean bandages none the less." He showed her to her old room and even though she knew he would keep her here she was grateful to be out of that dungeon. Belle was tired and cold and hungry and to make matters worse her dress was all but hanging from her as she took a seat on the bed to find bandages and a basin of water at the bedside table. "I'll bring you something eatable up; later." Belle hoped he meant it, she would choke down the magical food if she had to but that didn't mean she would like it. She nodded her head as she kept her eyes on the bandages, anything to keep them off him. He stood there only seconds before going out the door and locking it behind him.

Once he was gone Belle found a large towel in the bathing room and after removing her dress she wrapped it around her. She needed to clean the lash mark on her back, he had been right, the dirty dungeon cell would only make her wound fester and from the feel of it, that was exactly what was going to happen; it needed tending and soon. She soaked the bandages in the water and as best she could Belle tried to press them on her back, it proved to be more difficult than she thought. She could only reach a part of it and couldn't reach the middle at all which was where the worst part was. She had dried blood on her as well which she tried to clean off and was in the process of trying to press the bandages to her skin as best she could but without much success when he decided to open the door with a tray of food.

Belle jumped when she saw him but he didn't pay much mind to her as he sat down the tray of eggs and toast. The delicious aroma let Belle know that this was indeed the real thing; her tummy roared in protest. "Sit here and eat." Belle obeyed his command , perhaps a full stomach will give her more patience to see to her other needs. She picked up a slice of the toasted bread and dipped it into the melted butter before popping it into her mouth.

"It's delicious, thank you; you made this for me?" Rumpel didn't answer as he took a seat in the chair across from the bed. He watched her all but attack the eggs and found a small sence of satisfaction as the girl stuffed herself, licking her lips to catch every drop. When she finally finished he motioned her over to him. At first she hesitated and seemed unsure of herself but after a few seconds of uncertainty she calmly walked over, her arms holding her towel tightly around her. She felt very self-conscious as he motioned her to sit before him so that he might see her wound, the wound he had given her; but how could she refuse? She sunk down to sit on her knees. She gave a small gasp, barely heard as he lifted her long hair out of the way. She felt him twist her locks around and was surprised when he produced a pin out of thin air, putting her hair up and out of the way so that he might help her with her bandages.

She slowly closed her eyes when she felt his gentle touch, she had no idea how he came to suddenly have the bandages in his hand but the cool water felt good against the stinging flesh as he carefully placed the them on her wound.

"I could heal it."She heard his words but Belle shook her head.

"No, it is mine to bear, I'll be alright; the bandages are fine, thank you." Rumpel couldn't understand her reasoning, it would have made his conscience feel much better to have just healed her and be done with it, but she wasn't going to let him off so easily; well so be it then. He cleaned the wound before placing soft dry bandages across her back as he spoke; the sound of his voice was mildly hypnotic to her. He had a nice voice when he wasn't trying to be the most annoying person in the room Belle thought.

"Why is it every time I find you, something is just inches away from sinking its teeth into you?" Belle rolled her eyes, she hated to admit it, but he was right, she had an alarming knack for getting into trouble, but it wasn't her fault she kept getting into these situations; was it?

"Who knows, perhaps your my knight in...uh...dragon armor." His eyebrows shot up at her quip.

"Am I now?"

Belle cringed slightly at his giggle; he really needed to tone down that crazy laugh. She turned to look back at him, "No, you're not; but thank you for helping me put my dressing on; and for supper."

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a small crooked grin before offering her his arm to help her to her feet. He rose up and walked to the door. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day so I suggest you try to get some sleep." Belle suddenly wished he wasn't leaving, she nodded as she watched him give her a stiff bow before closing and locking the door behind him leaving her alone with her thoughts.


End file.
